Cruce de destinos
by uru94
Summary: La misión en geonosis no terminó bien. Dio paso a la guerra y llevó a los eventos que todos conocemos. ¿Pero que hubiese pasado si la cosa hubiese ido peor? Un pequeñisima diferencia puede llevar a grandes cambios. ¿Que pasa cuando Obi-Wan desaparece después de la batalla con Dooku? ¿Como afectará eso al futuro de la galaxia? AU a partir del episodio II.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Todo empieza en Geonosis...**

No podía moverse.

El campo de fuerza le mantenía en suspenso mientras los cuatro grilletes le sujetaban manos y pies. Y seguía dando vueltas sobre si mismo.

Estaba empezando a cansarse de ver los mismos cuatro muros una y otra vez. Volvió a estar frente a la puerta. Maldita sea, la puerta estaba tan cerca. Y ni un maldito guardia, ni fuera ni dentro. Hubiese sido tan fácil escapar...

Pero no podía, porque su uso de la fuerza estaba limitado por los supresores que había en los grilletes. Dooku lo sabía.

Justo en ese momento el hombre mayor entró. Sintió como clavaba sus ojos negros como la noche en él. Sus rasgos aristocráticos compusieron una mueca de disculpa, pero él sabía la verdad. En sus ojos podía leer que el conde estaba encantado con la situación.

"Traidor" escupió a modo de bienvenida. Escuchó como el otrora respetado Jedi le expresaba sus más sinceras disculpas. ¿De verdad le creía tan tonto?

"Pues espero que no tarden demasiado" comentó de forma sarcástica. Fue entonces cuando Dooku lo hizo. Empezó a hablar de Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Debería habérselo esperado. Se le había olvidado que Dooku había sido el maestro de Qui-Gon...en realidad, Dooku había sido muchas cosas que ya no era: un padawan rebelde pero brillante, un caballero sin igual, un maestro respetado y un esgrimista único. Qui-Gon le había hablado muchas veces de él, y Obi-Wan le había visto muchas veces en los pasillos del templo, hablando con Mace y Yoda. Había admirado su porte elegante, su cuerpo erguido, la seguridad que emanaba. Dooku era un hombre intimidante, y alto, y a un Obi-Wan de 12 años le había parecido aún más alto.

Ahora ya no le intimidaba, pero si que podía sentir su poder, pese a que su conexión con la fuerza estaba debilitada. Poderoso y seguro de si mismo.

Una frase le saco de sus pensamientos. Algo como " él me hubiese apoyado".

Apretó los dientes. "Qui-Gon Jinn nunca se hubiese unido a ti". Pronunció el nombre completo como para dar más énfasis a sus palabras. Como para dejar claro que hablaban bien de la misma persona, y que esa persona nunca, _nunca_ traicionaría a la República.

Dolía pensar en él. Aún después de tanto tiempo.

Dooku siguió hablando, sobre la corrupción del senado y sobre la presencia de un lord oscuro Sith moviendo los hilos.

Seguro.

Obi-Wan ni se planteo tan siquiera que hubiese algo de verdad en aquellas palabras. La idea misma era ridícula. Dooku solo sabía mentir.

El conde suspiró cuando Obi-Wan le respondió que no le creía. Por una milésima de segundo, pareció que lo sentía de verdad.

"No me será fácil conseguir tu liberación"

* * *

Se sentía bien. Tan bien. Cuando le habían quitado los supresores, la Fuerza había vuelto a él, reclamándolo. Había sido como beber agua después de una travesía en el desierto

Sin embargo no podía usarla. Varios guardias geonosianos le apuntaban con sus lanzas. Estaba en un pasillo camino de la arena y no veía ni una sola puerta. La única salida estaba a lo lejos, y era la plaza de ejecución. Obi-Wan podía intentarlo, pero la verdad era que no serviría de nada.

Sintió un escalofrío. Acababa de sentir algo, una presencia en la fuerza. El lazo que compartía con Anakin le indicaba que su padawan estaba cerca. Maldijo interiormente, esperando que su presencia se debiese a un rescate organizado y no a uno en solitario. Pero no sentía a más Jedi cerca. Y aunque así fuese, estaba mal. ¡Anakin no debería estar allí! Tampoco en Tatooine, como había descubierto horas antes. Debería estar en Naboo, solo en Naboo, protegiendo a la senadora. ¿Es que no podía obedecer ni una maldita orden?

El sol le cegó momentáneamente cuando lo sacaron del oscuro pasillo a la arena. Un ruido ensordecedor se levantó entre los espectadores cuando vieron llegar a la primera victima. Querían espectáculo. Querían sangre.

"Incivilizado" pensó al tiempo que le ataban las manos a la columna por encima de su cabeza. Evaluó sus posibilidades. Parecía que no tenía muchas opciones, y empezó a sentir temor. Intentó soltar sus emociones en la fuerza. Debía concentrarse.

Casi se quedó sin respiración cuando vio llegar el carro con los condenados que faltaban. Conocía aquellas caras demasiado bien.

* * *

Anakin intentó mantener la mirada de Obi-Wan. Este le miraba con un mezcla de miedo, decepción y enfado.

 _¡No deberías estar aquí!_

Se sintió fatal.

Por su culpa, los Jedi probablemente nunca llegarían a tiempo para salvarlos. Obi-Wan tenía razón, no sabía obedecer una maldita orden. No solo había condenado a su maestro, pero además había arrastrado a Padme a aquella situación, cuando su deber era protegerla.

"Empezaba a creer que no habías recibido mi mensaje"comentó Obi-Wan como quien no quiere la cosa. Necesitaba hablar para olvidarse de su enfado.

"Lo retransmití, tal y como me pediste, maestro. Luego Padme y yo decidimos rescatarte" comentó Anakin.

 _Lo siento_ \- expresó a través del lazo. Su arrepentimiento era palpable.

"Buen trabajo" respondió sarcásticamente Obi-Wan tras mirar brevemente sus manos atadas.

 _Si salimos de esta, me vas a oir._

* * *

Anakin vio como la espada de Dooku se alzaba sobre su cabeza dispuesta a caer sobre Obi-Wan. Dispuesta a acabar con él.

 _NO_ -pensó. El miedo le mordió las entrañas. La imagen de su madre muriendo en sus brazos pasó ante sus ojos, para luego transformarse en una en la que sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida de Obi-Wan.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, había saltado y su espada había detenido la de Dooku a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de su maestro. Le dolía cada uno de sus músculos, pero no le importó. La rabia le recorría el ó controlarse.

"Aprendo despacio" respondió a la provocación del conde. Empezó a luchar con él, atrapando la espada que Obi-Wan le lanzaba.

Dooku sonrió cuando le cortó el brazo a Anakin. Sonrío cuando le empujó hacia su maestro y perdió la conciencia.

 _¡Anakin!_

Dooku recuperó el aliento.

Estaba cansado, no iba a negarlo. Los dos habían luchado bien. Kenobi era diestro, muy prometedor. Skywalker no tanto, pero estaba claro que era poderoso. Le habían dado una buena lucha, pero Dooku no era quien era por nada.

Era una pena que tuviese que matarlos.

* * *

 _El animal cargó sobre él, intentando atravesarlo con su cuerno. Anakin uso la Fuerza para impulsarse hacia delante y usó las cadenas para intentar controlarle mejor. El animal las arrncó cuando desencajó el cuerno de la columna. Ahora solo tenía que guiarlo y..._

 _Auch. Dolía. Ser arrastrado por esa bestia a lo largo de la arena dolía. Intentó levantarse lo mejor que pudo. El ruido era ensordecedor, la muchedumbre gritaba entre emocionada por lo que ocurría e indignada. Anakin intentó calmarse. El mastodonte se había parado._

Es mi oportunidad.

 _Llamó la fuerza a él, y la dirigió hacia el animal, intentando calmarlo mientras se le acercaba, asegurándose de que no se moviese. Entonces saltó._

 _"Padme" murmuró mientras dirigía como podía su montura hacia donde la senadora estaba._

 _El felino estaba a punto de volver a saltar. Su presa se le había escapado ya dos veces...y él quería la sangre de lo que parecía una suculenta hembra entre sus dientes._

 _Antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Anakin ya lo había matado dirigiendo su montura hacía él. Vió como lo embestía dos veces, y el felino no volvió a moverse._

 _Padme saltó y no pudo evitar darle a Anakin un rápido beso en la mejilla. Anakin buscó a su maestro._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. En sus oídos resonó el grito angustiado de Padme._

 _A unos metros de él, la bestia verde lo tenía entre sus fauces. Sus dientes le habían atravesado el estómago, y más sangre de la que Anakin había visto jamás caía por su mandíbula._

 _Un dolor como nunca antes había experimentado le atravesó cuando el lazo que les unía se rompió. Anakin pudo sentir los pedazos de aquella unión sonar como cristales rotos chocando contra el suelo cuando se dispersaron en la fuerza. Se sintió mareado, y Padme tuvo que sujetarle para asegurarse de que no se cayera._

 _El nombre de Obi-Wan resonó en todo el estadio. El grito de Anakin era agonía pura._

* * *

"¡Anakin!" exclamó un voz. "¡Anakin!"

El Jedi abrió los ojos, y se incorporó rápidamente sudando. Su mirada llena de miedo se perdió en algún punto por encima del hombro de la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

"Ani" dijo esa persona mientras le abrazaba. Solo en ese momento la reconoció. Padme, era Padme. **Su Padme**.

Esta le apretó todo lo que pudo contra sí. "Oh Ani, estaba muy preocupada". Anakin solo pudo devolverle el abrazo Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba. Estaba en el ala médica del templo. De repente sintió un peso raro en el brazo. Se quedó sin habla. Su brazo...ya no era su brazo. Solo una protesis metálica que nacía a la altura del códo. La miró sin entender, estupefacto. Padme se separó de él y le miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "Lo siento tantísimo Ani" . Anakin asintió lentamente, como ido. Seguía mirando su mano como extrañado.

Entonces un sentimiento de furia lo consumió. De repente recordó . Dooku. Era su culpa. Le habían seguido, y entonces...

 _Obi-Wan._

Se sintió aliviado de repente. Obi-Wan no había muerto en la arena. Solo había sido un sueño. Rápidamente, buscó el lazo que le unía con su maestro.

La realidad le golpeó duramente mientras el color desaparecía de su cara."Padme..." empezó con voz ronca.

Padme estaba llorando.

"¿Dónde está?" su voz tembló. No podía controlarse. No quería controlarse.

"No encontraron su cuerpo" dijo ella. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

Anakin se agarró a ella, sintiéndose mal. Muy mal. Vacío.

"¿Qué pasó?" No lo recordaba.

"Dooku iba a mataros. Entonces Yoda intervino. Lucharon, pero Dooku huyó. Hizo explotar todo. No lo vió venir...dice que si estas vivo es porque Ob...porque O-Obi-Wan te quitó de en medio con ayuda de la Fuerza" su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar. Siguió llorando apoyando la frente en el hombro de Anakin. Anakin apenas la sintió.

Algo se rompió dentro de él. Su madre...y Obi-Wan. En el mismo día. Hubiese deseado no despertarse.

* * *

 **A partir de aquí nos adentramos en la historia nueva. Espero que la disfrutéis, y no dudeis en dejar comentarios , cualquier critica es bien recibida :)**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: La guerra

 _El tiempo pasa volando._

Aquella era una frase que la gente parecía ponerse de acuerdo para decir.

A Padme Amidala, sin embargo, nunca se lo había parecido. Para ella el tiempo pasaba increíblemente lento. Quizá era las responsabilidades que había cargado desde muy joven, quizás fuese el hecho de que vivía su día a día intensamente.

Seis meses. Lo sentía como una eternidad.

Paseó su vista hasta el palco del canciller. Palpatine estaba sentado y escuchaba atentamente las reclamaciones del senador de Chandrila. Algo sobre la forma indiscriminada en que la republica estaba usando sus fabricas para reparar las naves de la Republica dejando a los habitantes sin materias primas para su propio sistema de transporte.

El canciller no dijo nada. Uno de sus ayudantes se levantó y habló en su nombre. Padme sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba. Palpatine no consideraba aquello realmente importante. Y no era de extrañar.

Al fin y al cabo, estaban en guerra.

Bail Organa suspiró a su lado .

"Si esto sigue así, no sacaremos nada productivo de la sesión de hoy. Todo son quejas" comentó. Padme le dirijió una sonrisa resignada.

Clavó sus ojos en los de su amigo. Alto, de pelo negro y piel tostada, ojos color café. Mandíbula cuadrada y bien definida, nariz recta. Ese era su amigo. Un hombre aún joven y apuesto. Recordaba haber caído bajo su encanto cuando lo conoció por primera vez. Ella tenía trece años y él dieciocho. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de como había tartamudeado como una tonta cuando le había hablado. Y lo roja que se había puesto. Había sido antes de ser reina de Naboo.

Bail era una gran persona, y Padme era feliz de saber que podía contar con su apoyo y amistad. El hombre era bueno defendiendo los intereses de su planeta, pero pecaba de impaciencia. Imaginaba que era esa impaciencia y la necesidad de ser útil lo que le hacía aceptar sin pensarselo dos veces misiones de ayuda desde el principio del conflicto.

A veces Padme pensaba que hubiese sido un mejor guerrero que político.

"Y vendrán más. Esta guerra no ha hecho más que empezar" añadió Bail. Padme sabía que tenía razón. No había hecho más que empezar.

Una hora más tarde ya estaba en su apartamento. Se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia el balcón. La puesta de sol teñía el cielo de Corruscant en tonos cálidos. El cielo estaba despejado. No había mucho tráfico aéreo. A lo lejos podía ver el templo Jedi.

Se apoyó sobre la barandilla. Una noche más , dormiría sola.

Sabía que Anakin estaba lejos, y que no llegaría hasta por lo menos una semana más, si todo iba bien. Y eso no implicaba que fuese a quedarse.

Se abrazó a si misma , le echaba tanto de menos. Desde que todo aquello había empezado eran contadas las veces que había estado con él. Lo necesitaba. Que le abrazase y le dijese que todo estaba bien, que el estaba a su lado y que nunca la iba a abandonar.

Aunque todo fuese mentira.

Cada día que pasaba, más y más sistemas se unían a la causa separatista. Y con ello, estallaban más conflictos, más reyertas y más batallas. Y la galaxia necesitaba más a los Jedi que lo que ella necesitaba a Anakin.

Ella sabía que era así. También sabía que aunque Anakin la amase, el joven Jedi no dudaba en aceptar cada vez más y más misiones. Eso le mantenía ocupado. Le ayudaba a no pensar.

No se lo tenía en cuenta porque ella hacía exactamente lo mismo. Se encerraba en su despacho a analizar documentos, se entrevistaba con todos los representantes que podía, e incluso había aceptado viajes diplomáticos a otros planetas para negociar.

Pero las misiones de Anakin eran tan largas que al final siempre era ella la que se acababa encontrando sola en su apartamento, mirando las estrellas y deseando que Anakin volviese pronto, sano y salvo.

Porque, recordó mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, el hombre que amaba era un Jedi, y cada vez que salía se arriesgaba a no volver.

Los eventos de Geonosis volvieron a su mente y no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente triste.

Aún recordaba la desesperación que la había embargado cuando vio como el hangar explotaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada disparando hacia la nave de Dooku. No podía dejarlo escapar. Sin embargo ya era tarde, y cuando se dio la vuelta para adentrarse donde sabía estaban Anakin y Obi-Wan , un clon se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo, poniéndola a tierra para asegurarse de que no saliera herida.

 _Padme parpadeó , confusa. La cabeza le pesaba y se sentía mareada. Un zumbido le impedía oír lo que le decía el clon que estaba prácticamente tirado encima de ella. Un clon que pesaba bastante._

 _Este se alejó de ella, poniéndose de rodillas y Padme respiró un poco mejor. El clon la ayudó a quitó el casco. Los ojos oscuros que la miraban inquietos y su ceño fruncido le hicieron entender que estaba preocupado._

 _"¿Se encuentra bien senadora?" le oyó decir, de forma distante. Ella se apoyó ligeramente en su hombro, recuperando el aliento. Pronto el zumbido cesó._

 _"M-me encuentro perfectamente"_

 _Levantó la vista y fue consciente de lo que había pasado. Anakin. Anakin estaba ahí dentro._

 _"Llama a los refuerzos, tenemos que sacarlos de ahí" ordenó, su voz temblaba ligeramente._

 _Al cabo de un tiempo consiguieron abrirse paso entre los escombros. No tardaron en encontrar a Anakin. Con un nudo en la garganta corrió hacia él. Sus ojos miraron con horror que había perdido un brazo. Estaba inconsciente, pero al menos respiraba. El alivio fue como un balasamo._

 _Estaba vivo. "Llevatelo, ordeno. Tiene que llegar lo antes posible a un centro de asistencia"_

 _"Senadora, no puedo dejarla sola..."_

 _"Es una orden. Necesita ayuda y yo tengo que seguir buscando" dijo en un tono sin replica. Quería ir con Anakin, pero aún tenía que encontrar a Obi-Wan." Esperaré al relevo"._

 _El clon no parecía convencido, pero obedeció. Cogió a Anakin en brazos y se dirigió a la salida. Padme vió como desaparecía y se dio la vuelta. Empezó a avanzar entre los escombros._

 _No era fácil. Vigas, rocas, muros partidos por la mitad._

 _" ¡Obi-Wan!" llamó mientras se agachaba para pasar como podía entre dos rocas. "¡Respóndeme! ¡Obi-Wan, soy Padme! "_

 _No hubo ninguna respuesta. Siguió avanzando. Sintió como el nudo se volvía a formar y aunque trago fuerte no se deshizo. No hacía falta saber de explosiones para darse cuenta de que cuanto más avanzase más dificl era que alguien hubiese sobrevivido._

 _"Senadora Amidala. Contento de ver que bien esta, me siento"_

 _"¡Maestro Yoda!" exclamó Padme sorprendida. No sabía en que momento había llegado. El anciano Jedi se levantó con dificultad mientras la mujer morena se arrodillaba para estar a su altura y le miraba con preocupación. "¿Esta usted bien?"_

 _"En peores situaciones yo he estado. No lo suficientemente cerca me encontraba, como para que daño me hiciese"_

 _Padme asintió, pero vió que le costaba estar de pie. Casi como si fuese de cristal, se atrevió a coger a Yoda y permitir que se apoyase en su espalda. Como si se tratase de un niño._

 _"Estoy buscando al maestro Kenobi. Skywalker ya está a salvo" explicó mientras seguía avanzando._

 _Yoda no dijo nada por unos momentos. Padme vió de reojo como cerraba los ojos. Parecía concentrado._

 _"Su presencia yo ya no siento" dijo Yoda._

 _"Eso..."_

 _"Vivo todavía estar puede. Pero gravemente herido está, si yo no sentido he" explicó el ser verde._

 _"Entonces no nos rindamos" susurró Padme._

 _La esperanza siempre es lo último que se pierde._

Habían seguido buscando, pero pronto Padme acabó por aceptar que Obi-Wan no estaba allí. Si no lo veían solo podía significar que había sido aplastado. Cuando los clones llegaron, ordenó que moviesen las rocas, no quería darse por vencida. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Anakin?

Pero eso era mucho trabajo. Cuando dos días después, le comunicaron que no habían conseguido mover ni la mitad de las rocas, la mirada de Yoda le hizo entender que ya no había nada que hacer.

 _Estaban en la enfermería improvisada de Geonosis. Anakin seguía durmiendo. Se encontraba a su lado. Sintió como las lágrimas le empañaban la vista y apretó la mano derecha de Anakin entre las suyas._

 _Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No podían quedarse en Geonosis,tenían que volver a Corruscant. Los Jedi tenían que volver al templo y organizarse, los clones tenían que ponerse al servicio del canciller. Y necesitaban llevarse todas las unidades. Podían haber ganado la batalla, pero Geonosis estaba lejos de haber caído. No podían quedarse allí. No debían._

En esa batalla, la batalla que había dado paso a la guerra, muchos Jedi habían perdido la vida. Pero solo Obi-Wan había sido su amigo.

Es difícil olvidar a las personas a las que les debes tu vida y la de tu pueblo.

A lo largo de los diez años que siguieron a la batalla de Naboo, Padme se había mantenido en contacto con él. No era un contacto profundo, pero si que se mandaban mensajes de vez en cuando, y ella siempre agradecía sus consejos, su serenidad, sus opiniones teñidas de sarcasmo.

Unos consejos que ahora echaba más de menos que nunca.

Pero su pérdida no podía compararse con la de Anakin. Padme sabía que los Jedi establecían lazos únicos entre ellos. No siempre eran fuertes ,dependían de la relación, pero el simple hecho de ser sensibles a la Fuerza les permitía conectar entre sí de una forma que Padme nunca podría. Las relaciones adquirían otro matiz. Se lo había explicado Anakin.

Padme podría haber envidiado esas conexiones tan intimas de no haber visto en su amado lo que dolía cuando una se rompía.

Sabía que Anakin se arrepentía de como le había echado la culpa a Obi-Wan por sus frustaciones. También que se sentía culpable por no haber retransmitido el mensaje antes.

Anakin no era muy bueno con las palabras, y tampoco había querido insistir demasiado. Pero sabía lo esencial: aunque la historia entre los dos no hubiese empezado bien, se habían ido haciendo cada vez más cercanos.

Pensó que si la muerte de Obi-Wan le había dolido solo la mitad de lo que parecía haberle dolido a este la muerte de Qui-Gon Jinn, entonces Anakin no lo superaría en mucho tiempo. Si a eso le añadía la muerte de Shmi...

Anakin se había quedado huerfano.

* * *

 **Pequeña aclaración: este fic NO es Obidala. No me disgusta la pareja, pero no lo planteo como tal.**

 **La amistad que describo en este capitulo entre Obi-Wan y Padme es la misma que parece existir en el episodio 3. Aquí adelanto un poco las cosas, pero cuando yo veo las peliculas la impresión que tengo es que ellos de verdad son amigos, ella confía en él, y cuando muere , Obi-Wan no solo ha perdido a su hermano y todo su mundo sino también una amiga querida.**

 **En la próxima ya vuelvo a nuestro querido Kenobi, este capitulo era necesario.**

 **No dudéis en dejar comentarios.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Cambio de planes**

"¿Recuerdeme porque estamos haciendo esto...Maestro?" La pregunta llenó la habitación, quedando en el aire.

Dooku no respondió.

Su vista estaba fija en el patio que podía verse desde la ventana; abajo, donde centenares de esclavos de todas las razas intentaban encontrar un lugar para sentarse y comer lo poco que los esclavistas se habían dignado a darles ese día. Algunos se pegaban entre ellos, otros parecían preferir estar solos, y se arrinconaban contra el muro más cercano. Incluso desde su posición, el conde podía sentir perfectamente el miedo de aquellas personas.

No era de extrañar. Habían sido capturados, esclavizados y habían pasado varios meses trabajando hasta la extenuación en las minas geonosianas. Los que habían probado ser lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir a aquel infierno serían vendidos en las próximas horas.

Un futuro incierto esperaba a cada uno de aquellos desgraciados. Así que sí, era completamente normal que estuviesen aterrados...todos menos uno.

Entre todas esas almas rotas y desesperadas, un hombre irradiaba calma y serenidad. Apoyado contra uno de los muros, cerca de las puertas que les mantenían cautivos en aquel lugar, se encontraba joven. Su pelo castaño rojizo destacaba entre la multitud. Estaba sentado y con los ojos cerrados. No había tocado el pan que le habían dado.

Avan Dooku no podía evitar sentir cierta admiración. Kenobi estaba meditando. Meditando. ¿Como podía concentrarse? Dooku no podría. Nadie que conociese podría...No después de todo lo que le habían hecho, si el relato del esclavista era verdad. Y pese a todo, la cara del Jedi reflejaba paz. Una paz interior que contrastaba fuertemente con su aspecto exterior.

Porque Obi-Wan Kenobi no estaba bien, y eso se veía. Había perdido mucho peso, y su piel había palidecido mucho debido a las horas que había pasado en el interior de las minas, alejado de toda fuente de luz. Sus ropas de exclavo, rotas por partes, dejaban ver numerosas cicatrices y heridas. Algunas eran de la explosión, mientras otras habían sido inflijidas por los contramaestres de Geonosis. Las vestimentas estaban manchadas con la sangre del Jedi, sangre coagulada y no tanto, y es que algunas de las heridas no se habían curado aún. Y eso era solo las que podía entrever.

Pero Dooku era capaz de ver más allá. Más allá de las heridas, que si bien dolorosas no eran ya más que superficiales, podía ver, por la postura de Obi-Wan, por como sus hombros parecían cargar un peso demasiado grande, por como su espalda estaba curvada, por como las ojeras oscurecían su rostro, que el Jedi estaba agotado.

Pero lo normal no era que el Jedi estuviese agotado. Debería estar más que agotado. Debería estar exhausto. Moribundo. Roto.

"Maestro..." la voz femenina repitió, impacientemente. Dooku alejó su mirada de Kenobi para centrarla en la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Unos ojos azules, de un azul tan claro que parecían dos tempanos de hielo lo miraban irritados.

Dooku levantó una ceja. "¿Tienes alguna queja, Ventress?"

La mujer apretó ligeramente los puños, intentando controlarse. Los ojos de Dooku, tan oscuros como siempre, la miraban de forma altiva. Aparentemente no apreciaban ser criticados.

"Sigo sin entenderlo. No es más que un asqueroso Jedi." Ventress casi escupió la palabra "Debería haber muerto en aquella explosión. Si sobrevivió no es nuestro problema, ¿porqué no dejamos que se pudra en este hoyo? " preguntó con rabia contenida. Pero sesta se vió rapidamente sustituida por temor cuando vio como Dooku se acercaba.

El conde le sacaba dos cabezas, pero no era eso lo que le hizo sentir algo parecido al miedo. Los rasgos del hombre se habían oscurecido.

"Tu insolencia no me gusta, niña" advirtió con tono suave. Demasiado suave. "No seré yo quien discuta las ordenes de Sidious...y tu te limitarás a obedecerme"

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

Podía sentir la rabia, el temor y la frustación de la joven. Eran sentimientos poderosos que vibraban con la fuerza del lado Oscuro. Esos sentimientos que hacian de la Jedi Oscura una aprendiz extremadamente útil, una de sus mejores bazas contra la República. Pero Ventress apenas acababa de comenzar su entrenamiento. Debía asegurarse de moldear bien aquel enorme potencial, de utilizarla como esperaba. Al fin y al cabo, el engaño era el camino de los Sith.

La mujer acabó bajando la mirada. "Sí Maestro." susurró. Intentó que su voz sonase lo más sumisa posible, pero a Dooku no se le escapó la frustración que se escondía en esas dos simples palabras.

"Bien. Vé a buscar al esclavista. Tengo que hablar con él"

El conde observó como su aprendiz se inclinaba y salía de la sala para hacer lo que le había pedido. Suspiró. Aunque no le gustaba que Asajj le cuestionase, sabía que en parte lo que la mujer había dicho era cierto.

Que Kenobi hubiese sobrevivido a la explosión era sorprendente. Los Jedi no creían en la suerte, y por extensión tampoco lo hacía Dooku. Quizá ese era el último vestigio de su vida como Jedi, demasiados años viviendo en el templo como para creer que el azar podía existir, sin embargo... sin embargo no encontraba otra forma de describir como era posible que Kenobi no hubiese muerto.

Lo habían encontrado cuando se habían empezado a remover los restos de la explosión que el mismo había provocado. El rey había ordenado que reconstruyesen el hangar para futuras necesidades, y lo ultimo que habían esperado los obreros encontrar era a un Jedi ensangrentado e inconsciente, pero vivo. Sabían lo que era por sus ropas, y por el sable de luz que aún tenía en su mano. Sable que ahora Dooku llevaba en su cinturón.

El Jedi estaba respiraba con dificultado por el peso que le había caído encima, tenía incontables cortes por todo el cuerpo y tenía rota más de una costilla. Necesitaría varias horas, días quizá, en un tanque de bacta.

Simplemente habían hecho lo que solían hacer en esos casos: aquel enemigo serían un gran esclavo.

Kenobi había despertado unos días más tarde, en las minas de durasteel de Geonosis, practicamente curado. Claro que los esclavistas no lo habían hecho por compasión: el joven era una inversión. En cuanto el joven Jedi estuvo despierto, lo habían puesto a trabajar.

Simplemente se hubiese fundido entre los demás si no hubiese sido porque no era cualquiera. Kenobi había itentado escapar, varias veces. También se había enfrentado a los guardias en defensa de otros esclavos. Dooku no dudaba en que seguramente el Jedi había sido un dolor de cabeza para los vigilantes, y no esperaba menos.

Pero de no ser porque el rey había ido a supervisar el trabajo de las minas y había reconocido al hombre que había condenado a muerte en la arena, Dooku hubiese seguido creyendo, como lo hacía el resto de la galaxia, que Obi-Wan Kenobi había muerto seis meses atrás.

El rey le había contactado dos días antes.Todavia sorprendido, se lo había comunicado a Sidious, y ahí era donde Ventress tenía razón. Por mucho que le sorprendiese la situación, no se esperaba que Sidious se mostrase interesado. Imaginaba que le iba a ordenar dejarlo a su suerte con los esclavos o en todo caso, asegurarse de eliminarlo.

Pero Sidious había sonreído, encantado con la noticia, y le habia ordenado traer Kenobi ante él.

Darth Tyrannus no podía estar más confuso. Volvío a dirigir su mirada hacía el patio donde los esclavos se amontanaban. Kenobi había vuelto a abrir los ojos y aunque no se había movido, hablaba con un niño. ¿Por qué Sidious quería ahora a Kenobi? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir? Él ya le había propuesto al Jedi unirse a ellos. La respuesta de este había sido clara. Dooku había pensado que era una pena. Pensaba que Kenobi tenía un potencial inmenso. Y cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar pensar en Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon.

Ese era el lazo que lo ataba a Obi-Wan, y el fantasma de su antiguo padawan parecía dispuesto a perseguirle hasta el día de su muerte. Dooku se preguntaba que pensaría Qui-Gon de seguir vivo de toda esta situación. Le había dicho a Obi-Wan que el hombre se habría unido a él, pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro. Qui-Gon siempre había sido un Jedi diferente, rebelde. Todo lo que Kenobi no era.

Y sin embargo, por la forma de hablar, en algunos movimientos del más joven, Dooku todavía veía a Qui-Gon. Kenobi brillaba con el lado luminoso de la fuerza, igual que lo había hecho Jinn.

¿Qui-Gon se hubiese unido a su antiguo maestro? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que Kenobi le había dicho que no. Aún así, Dooku hubiese insistido. En cierto modo, Kenobi era como su nieto, y Dooku no quería hacerle daño.

Pero Sidious había ordenado eliminarlo, y él había obedecido. ¿Y ahora el Lord Oscuro cambiaba de opinión?

Sidious no hacía nada al azar. Había algo que se le estaba escapando, y Avan Dooku estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

* * *

Sheev Palpatine, Canciller supremo de la Républica y Lord Oscuro de los Sith observó con una sonrisa canina como Anakin Skywlker abandonaba su despacho lleno de dudas y resentimiento.

El joven acababa de volver de Jabiim, un conflicto que había resultado ser un desastre para el campo republicano. Tal y como él había planeado. La experiencia sin duda había marcado al joven padawan, que se había encontrado en una situación en la que había tenido que tomar decisiones dificiles, para finalmente abandonar el planeta. Y tras de él, a numerosos Jedi que habían muerto sin remedio.

La batalla de Jabiim pasaría a la posteridad como una derrota vergonzosa, pero para Skywalker quedaría el recuerdo de unos meses de infierno. Y Palpatine se aseguraría que ese recuerdo no desapareciese.

En Jabiim también había muerto el reciente maestro que el consejo había asignado a Skywalker. A Palpatine le parecía graciosa la forma en que ese atajo de idiotas era incapaz de encontrarle un mentor adecuado al joven Jedi tras la muerte de Kenobi.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que el chico estuviese tan unido a su mentor, teniendo en cuenta las frecuentes peleas entre los dos y como Anakin siempre se había quejado de los límites que le marcaba Obi-Wan. Pero cuando el chico había vuelto de Naboo y había tenido ocasión de hablar con él, había visto soprendido como el joven caía de rodillas y expresaba su dolor, un dolor real, tangible. Tanto como sus ansias de venganza.

 _"Dooku pagará"_

Palpatine haía entendido entonces que todavía tenía mucho que aprenderde Skywalker. Y vigilarle más de cerca.

Había subestimado los lazos que se habían formado entre Kenobi y Skywalker, unos lazos que transcndían la simple unión maestro-aprendiz, que transcendían la amistad.

También era cierto que se lo podía haber imaginado. Los dos habían pasado juntos prácticamente cada día de los úlitmos diez años juntos, conociendo la necesidad de cariño del menor, era natural que intentase un acercamiento más profundo. Pero que Kenobi hubiese correspondido era lo que no se hubiese imaginado. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre correspondía a la definición de perfecto Jedi. Y los Jedi no se ataban a nadie.

Tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Pero por el momento todo iba bien.

Se había encargado de aumentar el resentimiento del joven hacia el otras cosas, el chico iba cambiando de maestro cada poco tiempo, y eso era desestabilizante para él, y más teniendo en cuenta que Skywalker no podía evitar compararlos a todos con Kenobi. Y salían siempre perdiendo.

Obi-Wan Kenobi. La noticia de que seguía vivo y que él lo supiese pero los Jedi lo ignorasen era más que satisfactoria. Siempre había isto al Caballero Jedi como una molestia que tarde o temprano acabaría apastando, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Lo utilizaría para hacer caer a Skywalker.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Prisonero**

Lujoso. Esa era la mejor palabra para describir la habitación en la que había entrado, por no decir todo el edificio.

Tan lujoso que casi era insultante.

Su vista se paseó por las paredes color beige desde la puerta hasta la cama, que se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Probablemente la más grande que había visto en su vida. Siguió observando a su alrededor. Había un despacho pegado a una pared, hecho con alguna madera noble que no reconoció, pero, apostaba, debía ser carísima, así como un sofá en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Las dos grandes ventanas llenaban el espacio de la luz cálida del atardecer. Justo en frente de la puerta, una biblioteca gigante cubría el último muro de la habitación.

"Tengo entendido que te gusta mucho leer, ¿no es así, Kenobi? Sin duda encontrarás algo de tu agrado" comentó Dooku de forma casual.

"No dudo que tu mayor prioridad es hacerme sentir cómodo, Dooku"

El conde sonrió ante el sarcasmo del menor. En los dos días que habían pasado desde que había comprado al Jedi, tanto él como Ventress habían tenido la ocasión de experimentar hasta que punto Kenobi podía hacer comentarios mordientes y sacarcasticos. A Dooku no podía evitar gustarle ese rasgo de Obi-Wan. Para él, eran el reflejo de una inteligencia viva que no encontraba fácilmente en todo el mundo.

Ventress por otro lado, no lo vivía tan bien. La mujer no era conocida por su paciencia. Era fácil para Obi-Wan conseguir que perdiese el control, aún sin quererlo. Ventress era impulsiva, y su rabia prendía más rápido de lo que al conde le gustaría. El odio general que profesaba hacia la orden Jedi no ayudaba. Dooku sospechaba que más de una vez a la mujer le hubiese encantado encender sus espadas y hacer rodar la cabeza de Kenobi. Solía ser cuando salía frutada por la puerta mas cercana y desaparecía durante unas cuantas horas. Como hacía exactamente 5 minutos.

Y Dooku no podía estar más agradecido. Estar a solas con Kenobi le permitía descansar un poco. Ventress podía ser agotadora, mientras que el Jedi desprendía tranquilidad, y, aunque no tenía ningún problema para controlar a la mujer, era cierto que su mente agradecía algo de reposo. Quizá si que estaba volviendose demasiado viejo...

"En la puerta de al fondo, está el baño. Imagino que estarás deseando darte una buena ducha, teniendo en cuenta tus recientes vivencias en la mina."

"No eran para tanto" respondió el Jedi, clavando sus ojos azul-verdoso en el Conde, con una intensidad que Dooku nunca había visto antes.

Interesante, pensó. Podía ver mas allá de la mascará de serenidad y autocontrol de Obi-Wan, que si bien era digna de admiración, parecía no ser suficiente.

"Seis meses de vida como esclavo minero agotan a cualquiera Kenobi. Hasta a un caballero Jedi de tu categoría." comentó más para si mismo que para el Jedi.

"Tu inquietud por mi bienestar me llega al corazón. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que intentaste matarme la ultima vez que nos vimos"

"¿Es curiosa las vueltas que da la vida, verdad?" comentó. Los ojos de Obi-Wan aún tenian ese brillo intenso y Dooku estaba seguro de que oía autentico resentimiento detrás de aquellas palabras.

Aquella situación no podía evitar hacerle replantearse cierta idea que ya había tenido una vez y , que desde que habían abandonado Geonosis, había vuelto a su mente, insistente; más aún cuando veía a Obi-Wan junto a Ventress.

Sí...si tan solo Sidious estuviese de acuerdo...

"No me engañarás con tu jaula de oro, Dooku" respondió Obi-Wan "No se a que juegas, pero no conseguirás nada de mi"

"¿Qué jaula, Kenobi?" comentó Dooku dandose la vuelta. "Eres mi invitado" añadió dirigiendole una ultima mirada. Y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto Dooku se marchó, la expresión de Obi-Wan cambió. Apretó los dientes y antes de que se diese cuenta había estampado su puño contra la puerta. Un dolor agudo en su hombro le recordó que aquello era una mala idea. Estaba demasiado débil.

Aún con el brazo en alto, apoyó su frente contra la puerta, y suspiro. Se concentró en dejar que sus emociones fluyesen en la fuerza. Unos segundos después ya no estaba frustrado. Dejar sus emociones fluir siempre se le había dado bien, y no era porque Obi-Wan no sintiese tanto o más que cualquier otro ser. De joven había sido altamente impetuoso y, aunque pocos lo sabían, seguía siendolo.

Quizá ser el maestro de Anakin le había hecho aún más sensible y expuesto a las emociones de lo que lo había sido siendo el padawan de Qui-Gon, y eso que su maestro siempre le había instado a ponerse en contacto con la fuerza viva, algo que siempre te hacía más vulnerable a sentimientos, tanto propios como ajenos.

Pero pese a todo, o quizá por esa misma razón, porque tenía que dar un ejemplo ante Anakin, había aprendido a esconder muy bien esas emociones. Y soltarlas en la fuerza era algo que le aportaba tal paz y sosiego que para el se volvía algo natural. Meditar también ayudaba.

Sin embargo, en ese momento de su vida, sentía que sus sentimientos amenazaban con desbordar más fácilmente de lo normal.

Avanzó hacia la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas contra ella. Su cuerpo se relajó, agradecido.

Después de tanto tiempo mal-durmiendo en el suelo de las minas, donde todo era duro, cortante; y dos días de viaje en la estrecha nave de incgonito en la que Dooku, Ventress y él habían llegado hasta allí, asegurandose así de no ser descubiertos, la suevidad del colchón que ahora se hundía bajo su peso era como tocar el cielo.

No quería admitirlo, pero Dooku tenía razón. Estaba exhausto. Quería descansar, quería esa ducha de la que el conde le había hablado, y dormir, dormir y no pensar en nada más.

* * *

Se despertó unas horas más tarde. Aparentemente se había quedado dormido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo había descansado de verdad. La habitación estaba a oscuras.

Lentamente, se levantó, y avanzó hasta la pared donde estaba el interuptor. La luz artificial iluminó el espacio. Miró el holo-reloj sobre la mesa. Las ocho y media. Probablemente en nada Dooku vendría para intentar convencerle de cenar con él.

Lo que por supuesto aceptaría. Ahora podía pensar con más claridad, y tenía claro que si Dooku pretendía sacarle algo, dos podían jugar a ese juego. Tenía que descubrir cuales eran las intenciones del Sith, o en su defecto, cualquier trozo de información que pudiese servir. Y por supuesto tenía que salir de ahí.

Se acercó a la ventana y suspiró mientras su mirada se perdía en el tráfico nocturno.

Dooku era cuanto menos retorcido. Traerle tan cerca de casa y a la vez tan lejos...

Pero lo que más le había enfurecido, una vez superado el desconcierto al ver al planeta al que se dirigían, era que Darth Tyrannus estuviese escondido donde todos podían verle, y que ellos no se hubiesen dado cuenta. La sonrisa en el rostro de Dooku cuando Obi-Wan se había quedado sin palabras a la vista de Corruscant desde la nave le decía que el disfrutaba de la ironía.

Sí, estaban en Corruscant. Obi-Wan no hubiese sabido decir exactamente donde. El planeta no era particularmente pequeño, y sospechaba que se encontraban probablemente en un lado completamente opuesto del mismo, pero aún así, estaba en casa.

Ni siquiera podía ver algún edificio que reconociese, pero por la ventana, las luces de la ciudad-planeta le decían que por allí, en algún lado, estaban sus amigos, su familia y su hogar.

Y no podía escapar.

Dooku le había comunicado que podía moverse libremente por el edificio. Como no.

No tenía su sable, no tenía la Fuerza y cada entrada estaba asegurada por más guardias de los que se hubiese podido imaginar.

Así que sí, no había necesidad de encerrarlo en una celda. En realidad, lo mínimo que se podía esperar de alguien tan orgulloso de su herencia y sobre todo tan rico como el Conde de Sereno era que sus residencias, incluso las que nadie sabía que eran suyas fuesen opulentas y ostentosas hasta en los más pequeños detalles.

Se pasó una mano por la nuca. Con los dedos podía sentir el lugar donde los esclavistas le habían metido bajo la piel el supresor de fuerza, así como un localizador. Marcado, como una mercancía.

Su desconexión no era total. Todavía podía sentirla en parte, aún podía liberar sus emociones, aún podía sentir la fuerza en los seres que le rodeaba. Como el aura negra que brilla alrededor de Ventress y de Dooku. Pero no podía usar la fuerza para escapar, y lo más importante, no podía establecer contacto con ningún otro Jedi.

Anakin.

Obi-Wan se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los ojos. Ahí , entre los diferentes lazos que poseía con la gente que era importante para él, se encontraba el que tenía con su padawan. No le gustaba lo que sentía.

El lazo estaba completamente silencioso, y altamente dañado. Obi-Wan sabía que era porque había rozado la muerte.

Y Anakin así lo consediraba. Muerto. Un simple recuerdo.

Sabía que, dada las circunstancias, era normal que su padawan creyese, sintiese, aquello. Aún así dolía. Obi-Wan no podía evitar sentirse abandonado. Traicionado.

"No" murmuro, intentando quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza "No debo pensar así. No es culpa de Anakin. No puede saberlo..."

Ni Anakin ni nadie.

Obi-Wan acarició otro de sus lazos. El que le ataba con Siri. Un lazo que pese a los esfuerzos mutuos de ambos, no podían haber evitado formar.

Aquel lazo solo era un tenue reflejo del amor, de la pasión que ambos habían sentido por el otro. Que Obi-Wan aún sentía. No sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de Siri al respecto.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos habían actuado en consecuencia, y el mantenerse medianamente alejados hacía que el lazo no fuese tan fuerte como podría haber sido. Pero, aunque Anakin tenía el privilegio de poseer el lazo más profundo con él, el de Siri seguía siendo el más cálido de todos.

Aún estando silencioso.

Todos los lazos estaban silenciosos. Todos habían trazado una cruz sobre él.

Volvió a exhalar un suspiro, intentando no sentirse herido. No era culpa de ellos.

Ni de Bant, ni de Garen, ni de Reed, ni de Quilan...

Eso le recordó que la ultima vez que había sentido a Quilan, no había podido evitar sentirse preocupado.

Algo oscuro acechaba a su amigo. Su presencia en la fuerza no era tan luminosa como debería haberlo sido la ultima vez que le vio.

Y a saber que había pasado en esos seis largos meses.

Lo poco que sabía, por las noticias que comentaban los guardias y lo que había oído de Dooku, era que la guerra había convertido a los Jedi en soldados que luchaban junto a los clones contra los separatistas. La galaxia se desgarraba mientras los inocentes caían.

La idea le revolvía el estómago. Los Jedi eran guardianes, no guerreros.

Esperaba que Anakin tuviese poca implicación en ello. Solo era un padawan, aún le quedaba mucho, muchísimo por aprender. No era lo suficientemente maduro como para participar en toda aquella locura. No de forma activa.

En el senado seguramente se estarían tirando de los pelos.

Pensó en Padme.

Su amiga había querido votar contra la creación de la guerra. Había intentado evitar aquella locura. El conflicto. Como siempre había hecho desde que la conocía. Sin embargo, al final se encontraba obligada a luchar.

Para ser tan joven, la mujer había vivido ya más de lo que muchos podrían esperar experimentar jamás. ¿Era por eso que siempre era el objetivo de los enemigos?

Eso le recordó que Dooku también había intentado acabar con ella. Varias veces.

Un gruñido inconsciente escapó de su garganta. Había atentado contra la vida de su amiga y había _mutilado_ a Anakin.

La imagen de su padawan perdiendo un brazo mientras él no podía hacer más que mirar impotente intentando dejar de lado el dolor que sentía en la pierna y el codo no se le borraba de la retina.

"Tu, Jedi" una voz femenina que ya empezaba a ser familiar para él le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Se dio la vuelta para ver como Assaj Ventress le miraba con odio desde la puerta.

"Dooku me ha ordenado que te lleve con él. Al parecer, le pareces digno de cenar en su mesa"

El levantó una ceja, no le sorprendía.

"¿Celosa?" preguntó con un tono neutro.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, y aquello la hizo parecerse más a una serpiente. Las serpientes eran imprevisibles, hermosas y letales. Como la mujer que tenía ante él.

"Disfruta mientras puedas, Kenobi. Dooku aún no te ha hecho nada, pero no significa que siempre serás bien tratado " amenazó. Había cruzado el espacio entre ellos y le miraba desafiante. Asajj no era una mujer pequeña. Sus ojos casi estaban a la misma altura que los de Obi-Wan.

Azul claro contra azul-verdoso.

"Y cuando eso ocurra, creeme que estaré ahí para hacer de tu vida un infierno"


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Serías un gran aprendiz

"¿Donde está Ventress?" preguntó Obi-Wan.

Hacía ya una semana que estaba encerrado en la residencia del conde, y 3 días que no veía a la usuaria del lado Oscuro. Le parecía extraño.

"Está en una misión. No tendremos el placer de su compañía durante un tiempo todavía".

Una misión. Obi-Wan tragó. Una misión contra la Républica obviamente.

"¿Confías lo suficientemente en ella como para mandarla por su propia cuenta?" preguntó.

La cuchara que Dooku se estaba llevando a la boca se paró en el aire. Lentamente la volvió a dejar en la copa. Obi-Wan no había tocado su helado.

"No confío en ella, Kenobi. Solo confío en mi mismo. Pero confío en sus habilidades. La fuerza es poderosa en ella, como probablemente habrás sentido.

Obi-Wan hizo una mueca. Había sentido la oscuridad que llenaba la presencia de Ventress, pero su conexión con la fuerza tan débil, no podía sentirla con todo su potencial.

"Perdón, olvidé tu...condición."y parecía sincero. " Debe de ser frustante. No sé como lo aguantas. No sabría estar tanto tiempo sin un acceso completo a la Fuerza. Al fin y al cabo, ha estado ahí para nosotros desde el principio de nuestra existencia, ¿verdad?"

"Se adaptarme" comentó Obi-Wan, cambiando de tema. "Por muy poderosa que pueda ser,y no estoy seguro de que sea para tanto, no es más que una cría" quería volver al tema de Ventress. Necesitaba más información...quizá podía aprender algo útil para la Orden.

"Como lo es tu querido Padawan. Y sin embargo ahí está...el famoso Elegido. Todas las esperanzas puestas en él. O eso parece" el tono de Dooku indicaba claramente que no creía nada de aquello. "Personalmente, considero que está sobrevalorado" comentó.

Obi-Wan frunció el ceño. No le gustaba cuando Dooku hablaba de Anakin. El desprecio con el que lo hacía.

"No deberíais subestimarle"

"Como tu no deberías subestimar a Ventress. Es una buena sirviente, y eso es lo que importa. Contrariamente a Skywalker, ella obedece las ordenes que se le dan"

"No hables así de él" la voz de Obi-Wan seguía calmada, pero su tono se había oscurecido. "No le conoces"

"No necesito conocerle para saber que no es un autentico Jedi"

"Está aprendiendo"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Kenobi. Es demasiado emocional"

Obi-Wan levantó ambas cejas, incrédulo. "Tu abandonaste la Orden. ¿Crees que tienes derecho a decidir lo que hace o no a un buen Jedi? Es un pensamiento demasiado arrogante, incluso para un Sith."

"¿Arrogante? Jovencito, estuve más años que los que tu has podido vivir en esa Orden. Sé como funciona. No tiene secretos para mí. Si abandoné a los Jedi es por cuestión de ideales. El arrogante estás siendo tú, al insinuar que no sé de lo que hablo".

Obi-Wan se cruzó de brazos.

"Y no dudo que consideras tus ideales nobles y justos" comentó Obi-Wan " razones legítimas para volverte un Sith y tomar una aprendiz bajo tu ala".

Dooku sonrió como si aquella frase le pareciese extremadamente divertida.

" Eres bueno en esto, Kenobi. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que harías un excelente negociador? No creas que no sé lo que intentas. Sacarme información sobre que hace Ventress, a que misiones la mando y sobre qué planes tengo para ella. "

Obi-Wan le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Al igual que tu intentas convencerme de la razón que tienes en todo este asunto. Lo que me sorprende es que lo intentes. Como si creyeses que puedo traicionar la Orden"

"No necesito convencerte, Obi-Wan." comentó Dooku mientras llamaba un droide que se encargaba de recoger los platos. "Acabarás viendo por tus propios ojos lo mismo que yo ví. La corrupción de la orden. Del senado. El fallo en el sistema. La necesidad de reconstruir todo desde cero"

"¿La necesidad de una guerra?" el tono de Obi-Wan se volvió frío como el hielo.

"Tienes un buen corazón, Kenobi. Y los buenos corazones suelen ser sensibles. Empáticos. Dime, mientras la galaxia piensa en ti como el perfecto Jedi sin emoción que pereció en Geonosis, ¿cuantas veces has tenido que dejar fluir sentimientos tan intensos que pensaste que te impedían respirar? ¿Cuántas veces has seguido tu rol de Jedi sosegado, dejando todo ese poder desperdiciarse?"

"Guardate ese discurso para Ventress"

La sonrisa de Dooku se hizo más amplia.

" Si ella fuese mi aprendiz...Pero no tienes que preocuparte por ello Kenobi. Ella no es la futura amenaza para tu querida Orden. Assaj, aunque una buena sirviente del lado

Oscuro, no tiene madera de Sith. Sus emociones son tan básicas...odio, rabia, miedo y lujuria. Usa su potencial, es una gran asesina, pero tengo que estar ahí para que sus emociones no la controlen..."

Obi-Wan abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba convencido de que Ventress era la apprendiz de Dooku. Pero al parecer, ni siquiera la tenia en alta estima.

"¿Acaso no es lo que hacéis los Sith?" preguntó intentando no mostrar más confusión de la que sentía "Os dejáis llevar por vuestras emociones"

Dooku se levantó de la mesa y lentamente se acercó al Jedi. Se inclino ligeramente sobre él.

"Tienes tanto que aprender todavía, Kenobi" comentó Dooku "Los Sith abrazamos nuestras emociones, pero no dejamos que nos controlen. Simplemente las hacemos nuestros aliados, y creeme cuando te digo que son aliados poderosos. Los Jedi son tan prudentes, o tan cobardes, según se mire, que ante lo que ese poder podría hacer prefieren convivir con esas emociones pero sin dejar nunca que intervengan. Las enseñanazas Sith son más complejas de lo que podrían pensar los Jedi, cuyas propios principios se ha alejado tanto de su origen que caen en la más grande de las hipocresías."

Obi-Wan empujó un poco la silla hacia atrás. La mirada de Dooku le hacía sentir incómodo. Pero algo en sus palabras simplemente le hacía seguir escuchándole, aunque su interior gritase, rebelde.

"¿Hipocresía?" preguntó indignado. "Nosotros no basamos nuestras relaciones en el engaño y la desconfianza."

"Hipocresía. Los Jedi tienen que aprender a convivir con sus sentimientos, aceptarlos sin que por ello los guíen. Pero ya no hacen eso. Prefieren dejar que fluyan en la fuerza, intentan olvidarlos. Y así es como se corrompen. Tienen la cara de decir que las ataduras deberían estar prohibidas, pero alientan a sus aprendices a hacer amistades e insisten en que los maestros y sus padawan establezcan lazos intimos en la Fuerza. Algo que un Sith jamas haría. El código por el que os regís no es más que una sarta de incoherencias obsoletas. " añadió con desdén.

"El código funciona." defendió Obi-Wan "No es perfecto pero da las directrices correctas para hacer que los Jedi dediquen su vida al bien mayor. Sus reglas no son absolutas, cuando entiendes eso eres capaz de tomar las decisiones correctas. "

Los ojos de Dooku brillaron. "Quizá tu puedas hacer eso, Kenobi. Aceptar tus sentimientos y seguir , pero la mayoría de los Jedi hoy en día no pueden hacerlo. O se cierran de pleno, los que los hace estúpidos o caen y acaban destruyéndose, consumidos por una pasión que nunca entendieron. Pero he de admitir que no me extraña viniendo de ti. Al fin y al cabo, eres un gran Jedi , exactamente el modelo que todos deberían tener como referente. Tu si sabes lo que es el control. Eres sabio, pese a que aún eres joven. Y por eso, mi querido Obi-Wan , podrías ser un gran Sith"

Sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Sentimientos contradictorios le recorrieron. Por un lado se sentía alagado de que Dooku le considerase un gran Jedi, por otro lado, se sentía indignado por el desprecio que este mostraba por la orden. Y asqueado porque el Sith pensase genuinamente que podía ser uno de ellos.

Se sentía culpable por sentirse alagado y frustado porque una parte de él sabía que lo que decía el conde no era del todo falso.

El estaba atado a otras personas.

Amaba y deseaba a Siri. Quería a Bant, a Garren, a Reed, a Quilan. Había querido a Qui-Gon como un padre. Había querido a Thal como una hermana mayor. Sentía un gran cariño por Padme, por Mace, por Yoda. Y daría su vida por Anakin, a quien veía como un hijo.

"Si tan seguro estás de que soy tan buen Jedi, deberías saber que no caeré. Jamás"

Dooku se alejó, como si supiese que ya había ganado. Sentía la tormenta de sentimientos que llenaba a Kenobi, aunque este estaba consiguiendo calmarse de nuevo. Aquello solo confirmaba sus palabras.

"Claro que no caerás. Eres incorruptible, Kenobi. No serás como todos esos Jedi Oscuros. Simplemente, decidirás unirte a mí. Por voluntad propia. Porque, para tu información, Kenobi, los Jedi más puros son los que hacen los mejores Sith"

Y con eso abandonó la sala de estar, dejando a Obi-Wan pensativo.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes

"¡Salta, ahora!"

La voz de Ayla Secura fue lo último que se oyó antes de que todo explotase. Anakin sintió como el calor de la explosión llegaba a él y la fuerza de la detonación le empujó hacia delante. Salió propulsado a varios metros de distancia y un gruñido escapó de sus labios se daba contra el suelo. Un suelo duro como el acero.

Intentó ponerse de pie, aún mareado, poniendose una mano sobre la frente, y sintió un fino hilo de sangre.

"¡Skywalker!" Ayla se le acercó lo más rápido que pudo. Cojeaba ligeramente, y Anakin vió que se había clavado algo a la altura del muslo.

"Anakin, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó con preocupación mientras por detrás de ella llegaba Rex, el capitán clon de su unidad.

El le sonrío calurosamente. "Lo tengo Ayla. Lo hemos conseguido. ¡Tengo la información!" exclamó contento mientras le enseñaba el pequeño objeto cuadrado.

Dama Secura le sonrío de nuevo, habían pasado unos días agotadadores, intentando evitar un golpe de estado en aquel planeta, Darsos, mientras intentaban proteger al Gobernador y evitar que las tensiones internas hiciesen que el planeta se uniese a los separatistas. Todo para descubrir que Grievous estaba detrás de los que intentaban acabar con la vida de su protegido. Le habían seguido, se habían enfrentado a él y , gracias a la Fuerza aún estaban vivos.

Pero pese a todo eso, el entusiasmo de Anakin era contagioso. Habían encontrado información muy valiosa cuando habían infiltrado la nave de Grievous, nave que ahora acababa de explotar en mil pedazos. Eran coordenadas de un montón de lugares, y aunque estaban encriptados y ninguno de los dos sabía que podían esconder, no podían simplemente ignorarlos. Podía ser algo que cambiase el curso de la guerra.

Y habían conseguido robarlos.

"General Secura, debería dejar de preocuparse por el Comandante Skywalker, quien obviamente está bien, y sentarse. Su pierna está sangrando mucho." la voz de Rex, que se había quitado el casco, parecía inquieta.

"Estoy perfectamente, Capitán." respondió ella con un tono amable pero que no admitía réplica. Aún así se sentó. "Puedo curarlo yo misma. Pongase en contacto con el templo, informe de que la misión ha sido un éxito, pero que Grievous" su voz se ensombreció ligeramente ante la mención del cyborg "a escapado. Reuna a todos los clones que se encuentran en la capital y preparesen para partir esta tarde, y recógenos luego, te esperamos aquí"

Rex asintió. Se preparó para partir. Se encontraban a las afueras de la capital, cerca de un pantano, que era donde se escondía la nave del cyborg, y Rex tenía que llegar hasta la ciudad.

"Ah, y Rex. Gran trabajo" comentó la Twi'leg.

"Solo cumplo con mi deber, General" respondió Rex.

"Aún así, gracias" respondió Anakin por ella, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado e inspeccionaba la pierna de su amiga.

"Anakin" protesto Ayla "he dicho que puedo curarlo" comentó ella divertida.

"Deja que yo lo haga." respondió él. Su voz se había tornado casi un susurro mientras tocaba delicadamente la piel turquesa de la Jedi y dejaba que la Fuerza fluyese a través de sus dedos, empezando a curarla. Su vista estaba clavada en el corte y no cruzó los ojos de la mayor hasta que estuvo curado. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Lo siento" murmuro. Ella le observó detenidamente, sus ojos chocolate fijos en la cara de Anakin. Se había puesto serio.

"Anakin, solo era un corte"

"Podría haber sido peor"

"Anakin..."

Este desvió la vista, incómodo.

"No arriesgaré tu vida también" murmuró más para sí mismo que para Ayla.Ella posó su mano sobre su hombro, reconfortándole. Justo como solía hacer Obi-Wan.

"Si algo me hubiese pasado, no hubiese sido culpa tuya, Anakin"

Este la miro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Quería creerla, pero no podía evitar temer la posibilidad.

Ayla era la primera Maestra que el consejo le había asignado y con la que Anakin se sentía realmente bien desde la muerte de Obi-Wan. Todos sus anteriores maestros habían sido un desastre. Sobre todo Ki-Adi Mundi. A Anakin no le caía mal, le respetaba, pero simplemente habían chocado tantísimo que Mundi no había aguantado. El hombre no había ni siquiera intentado comprenderlo, al menos los demás lo habían intentado.

El maestro Guan no había sido mucho mejor, pero había Anakin seguía sintiendose culpable por su muerte en Jabiim.

Y entonces, Yoda había propuesto a Quilann. Quilann Vos había sido muy amigo de Obi-Wan, y ambos habían hablado muchas veces sobre sus padawans, así que proablemente las cosas irían bien entre los dos. Pero Quilann tenía otra idea en mente: su ex-padawan, Ayla Secura, sin duda lo haría mejor. El consejo no estaba convencido en dejar que alguien que había sido nombrado Dama Jedi apenas un par de años antes la tarea de terminar de educar a alguien como Anakin, pero la seguridad en la voz del

Maestro Vos había sido tal, que habían aceptado.

Y Anakin estaba encantado con la idea.

Ayla y Anakin funcionaban bien por muchas razones.

Quizá era que la diferencia de edad no era tan grande (seis años de diferencia podían no ser nada, Anakin lo sabía mejor que nadie) y aún así la mujer sabía hacerse respetar.

Quizás era ambos habían sido padawans casi al mismo tiempo, que Anakin admirase el hecho de que Ayla hubiese conseguido ser Dama relativamente joven, o que hubiesen compartido muchas misiones, y por lo tanto recuerdos, juntos en el pasado. Quizás fuese que ella había admirado a Obi-Wan, había sufrido por Quilann cuando este había aprendido la muerte de su amigo o que Anakin siempre le había parecido encantador.

O que ambos eran dinámicos y que Ayla tenía una forma de ver la vida tan ligera que ayudaba a Anakin a olvidar los horrores de la guerra. Que nunca le llamase padawan en privado, y siempre por su nombre, tratandole más como un igual que como un aprendiz, pero asumiendo el mando y liderazgo en las misiones. Que hubiese insistido en que no era necesario que la tratase de maestra, sino como una amiga.

O quizá era todo al mismo tiempo. Pero si había una cosa que sobretodo Anakin apreciaba de su nueva Maestra, era que ella siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Y con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, Anakin necesitaba más que nunca expresarse.

Por supuesto, estaba Padme, pero ella nunca entendería ciertas cosas que Anakin vivía como Jedi. Y Ayla siempre estaba allí cuando el lo necesitaba.

Solo llevaban un par de semanas juntos, y aunque Anakin no tenía con ella el lazo que había tenido con Obi-Wan, y quizá nunca lograría tener algo que se le pareciese, si que sabía que podía abrirse cada vez más a ella.

Quilann seguramente había imaginado que algo así ocurriría y por eso había propuesto a la joven Dama. Y el consejo, como era de esperar, estaba encantado.

"Anakin..." el chico se obligó a mirarla. Ella le sonreía calurosamente." ¿Necesitas hablar de ello?"

El joven suspiro. Sus ojos azul oscuro se perdieron en alún punto del pantano que se encontraba cerca de ella.

"Estoy bien Ayla. Creo que por fin, empiezo a aceptarlo. Es decir, antes conocía la realidad, es solo que...esperaba que apareciese por la esquina más cercana en cualquier momento"comentó con un tono lleno de nostalgia "con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, una semisonrisa en el rostro y listo para soltar algún comentario sarcástico en el que me exigiese alguna explicación sobre algo que había hecho".Anakin estaba sereno, pero Ayla podía ver una sombra cubrir su bella mirada.

"Obi-Wan siempre será una parte de ti Anakin. Estas cosas toman su tiempo. No tengas prisa en superarlo. Pero tienes que aprender a vivir con ello. Medita, o en su defecto, mantente ocupado con algún droide como a ti te gusta" una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

"Intenta dejar fluir tus sentimientos en la fuerza. Nadie dice que sea fácil, pero es importante que lo intentes una y otra vez hasta que lo consigas" explicó la Jedi. El chico suspiró, y algo parecido a lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, pero no las derramó.

"Lo sé Ayla,y créeme que lo intento. Creo que poco a poco lo estoy consiguiendo, es solo que...son tantos sentimientos. No es solo el dolor de perderle, el saber que nunca más le volveré a oír."

"¿Y que más hay? Puedes decirmelo"

"Por momentos le odio. Por abandonarme. Después de la muerte de Qui-Gon me prometió que me entrenaría hasta hacer de mi un Jedi. Me mintió" Anakin apretó los puños.

Durante los primeros meses después de Geonosis no había hablado con nadie de sus sentimientos. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando se sintió a punto de explotar, y ante la mirada llena de amor y preocupación de Padme, había empezado a contarle algo, pero no era hasta unas semanas antes que había empezado a expresarse más libremente con su esposa. Y poco después con Ayla.

"Me siento culpable, porque si él no me hubiese apartado, podría haber usado la Fuerza para protegerse" su voz se rompió ligeramente.

"Anakin, es el deber de todo Maestro de proteger a su padawan" comentó ella en un susurro.

" Si yo le hubiese escuchado, quizá hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad contra Dooku. Pero como siempre, actué antes de pensar"

Ayla parpadeó. Anakin no solía admitir sus errores. No así, sin intentar justificarse siquiera.

"Bueno, eso es algo en lo que estamos trabajando, ¿verdad?" comentó con una leve sonrisa. Anakin se la devolvió, pero era tan debil que apenas parecía la sombre de una.

"No me comprendo. Un poco antes perdi a mi madre. Aún sueño con ella, la hecho de menos como nunca antes, la quería como a mi vida...pero su muerte ha sido mucho más fácil de aceptar para mí. Sé que está muerta, y aunque me duele, aunque la ví morir en mis brazos, no espero que aparezca de repente. No me siento tan vacío. Y eso me frusta.

No fui capaz de salvarla y siento que le estoy fallando como hijo" su voz se había vuelto ronca.

Alarmada, Ayla se vió obligada a intervenir.

"Ani" susurró mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. "Yo no sé de madres. Solo sé de maestros, que generalmente se acaban convirtiendo en nuestros padres, pero pese a ello, ni yo ni nadie en el tempo hemos tenido una experiencia como la tuya. Tu eres especial.

"Pero aunque no sepa de madres, se que quiero a Quinlann como a un padre y que estaría devastada si muriese. Y, aunque no conozco los detalles de la muerte de tu madre, y no te los pediré, sé que su muerte debió hundirte. Pero el amor tiene muchas formas e querer a varias personas de maneras diferentes y no por ello los quieres menos.

" Ella te crío durante tus nueve primeros años, pero has estado alejado de ella mucho tiempo, y durante ese tiempo Obi-Wan se ocupó. Con el has pasado tu adolescencia, que es una etapa que marca mucho a una persona. Tienes más recuerdos de él, y has vivido cosas fundamentales junto a él. durante las misiones que habéis tenido. Y sobre todo, hacía parte de tu día a día, de tu presente, y tu madre no.

"Y más importante aún, tenías un lazo en la fuerza con él. Un lazo muy estrecho.

"No es que hayas querido menos a tu madre, o que su muerte no te haya afectado tanto como deberías, así que no te sientas culpable. Pero es lógico que la perdida de Obi-Wan te deje mucho más vacío y que te cueste más aceptarlo. No eres un mal hijo Anakin" comentó mientras intentaba transmitirle calma y serenidad a través de la fuerza.

Pero el lazo de ambos todavía estaba en construcción y no podía ayudarle tanto como ella quería.

Las lágrimas corrían ahora por las mejillas de Anakin.

"El era...era más que un maestro, más que un padre. " Hundió su cara en su mano. No se había permitido llorar desde Geonosis, excepto alguna lágrima suelta cuando la emoción era demasiado grande.

" E-era mi mejor amigo, era un hermano mayor. P-pero yo muchas veces le traté mal, y nunca.. le di-dije lo importante que era para mí."

No pudo continuar.

"Shhh." susurró Ayla, sentía que su propia mirada turbia. "Respira Anakin. Usa la fuerza. Deja fluir los sentimientos" suavement lo apretó contra sí. Sintió como el joven Skywalker se calmaba, serenandose a medida que los sentimientos fluían en la fuerza.

"Obi-Wan sabía que le querías" susurró Ayla. "Un maestro sabe estas cosas, Anakin"

El levantó su mirada, aún llena de lágrimas, pero su voz había vuelto a la normalidad. "Yo...yo debería haberselo dicho. Debría haber sido más fácil. Muchas veces le hice daño, le dije que hubiese preferido que Qui-Gon me enseñase. Me sentía tan furioso con él cuando me regañaba. Le acusé de estar celoso de mí, de no dejarme avanzar. Fui un estúpido".

El silencio cayó sobre ellos.

Al cabo de un rato, Anakin volvió a hablar, pasandose una mano por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas.

"Gracias por escucharme, Ayla. Eres la mejor"

Ayla sonrío. "Hablar siempre ayuda. Perder a un ser querido nunca es fácil, Ani. Pero poco a poco aprenderas a controlarte. Y a aceptar estas cosas. Como todos los seres hacen.

Tendrías que meditar. Sé que no te gusta, pero un Jedi no puede dejarse llevarse así por sus emociones, aunque esas emociones sean perfectamente naturales. Pero no te preocupes, Ani. Trabajaremos en ello, padawan." Ella le guiño un ojo.

Anakin sonrió, una sonrisa de agradecimiento. "Sí, Maestra Secura" .


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Darh Sidious**

Su presencia era tan abrumadora que pese a su condición, Obi-Wan lo sintió en cuanto entró en el edificio.

Se levantó de la cama, el cuerpo en tensión, saliendo de su reflexión.

Había estado pensando en la mejor forma de escapar. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Aprovechando las salidas de Dooku, que podían durar varios días, y su permiso de pasearse por la mansión libremente, había aprovechado aquella quincena de captividad para memorizar el sitio que le impedía salir. Como ya había notado la primera vez que había entrado allí, las 3 puertas que daban al exterior estaban bien vigiladas. Los guardias se turnaban cada 4 horas, y no había un momento en que las puertas fuesen dejadas sin protección. Eso hacía que solo le quedase la opción de escapar por las ventanas. Tendría que esperar a que cayese la noche, y asegurarse de que no le viesen por el jardín.

Eso implicaba que tendría que descender el edificio despacio, y que seguramente tendría que pararse varias veces durante el descenso e intentar camuflarse si alguien dirigía la mirada a la pared que bajaría.

Y solo tendría una oportunidad. Si pretendía salir por la fachada norte, que, aparentemente, era la opción más viable, ya que parecía la más segura de escalar de por su estructura, tendría que esperar a que los inquilinos durmiesen, lo que le dejaba pocas horas para escapar. Los últimos 4 metros tendría que saltar. Sin la fuerza para amortiguar su caída, se arriesgaba a romperse un hueso. Quizá, si tenía suerte, solo se haría daño. Una vez en el jardín, escalar el muro exterior no parecía lo más difícil, y luego...luego ya vería que hacer.

No era el mejor plan de escape que había urdido en su vida, pero Tyrannus se había asegurado de encerrarle en un sitio del que podía ser difícil de salir.

Aunque los guardas en sí parecían simples seres no sensibles a la fuerza, probablemente estarían altamente entrenados y aunque no fuese el caso, eran demasiados para él.

De ser por él hubiese escapado ya, pero hasta hace poco no se había sentido lo suficientemente fuerte. Los seis meses anteriores habían debilitado sus músculos más de lo que le hubiese gustado y caerse de un tercer piso porque estaba débil no le iba a ayudar.

Pero por fin se sentía mejor, podía intentarlo esa misma noche y...

Y se le olvidó todo cuando la presencia oscura llenó el edificio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Nunca había sentido a un ser tan maligno. Era como si el desprecio, la cobardía, la manipulación y el rencor hubiesen tomado forma.

Lo supo. Era él. El lord oscuro. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

¿Qué hacía allí?

Su parte racional no conseguía encontrar una explicación. ¿Qué Sith que desea seguir escondido se presentaría en la casa del hombre más buscado de la galaxia, y más con un Jedi dentro que, si bien prisionero, podría descubrir y revelar su identidad?

Pero su intuición le susurró la verdad.

 _Está aquí por tí._

De alguna forma lo sabía. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

"Maestro" Dooku se arrodilló cuando Palpatine hizo acto de presencia en el salón "no le esperaba tan pronto".

"Pude salir antes de lo esperado, mi aprendiz. Llevo varias semanas esperando este momento, no hubiese estado bien retrasarlo más".

"Entiendo que ha estado muy ocupado, Maestro. No era necesario que se precipitase. Lo hubiese guardado a buen recaudo".

Palpatine sonrió. "No lo dudo, Tyrannus. Sin embargo, ya va siendo hora de que tenga un encuentro con Kenobi."

Dooku se levantó, dudando. Palpatine no le había dicho que era lo que quería exactamente de Obi-Wan.

Él lo tenía claro: podía convencerle de unirse a ellos. Ya lo había pensado en Geonosis, y en esas dos semanas la idea se había instalado en su cabeza, persistente. Hasta se lo había confesado a Kenobi, aún si la aprobación de su maestro. Pero no estaba seguro de que Sidious tuviese las mismas intenciones.

"¿Puedo preguntar cual es la razón por la que le hemos liberado, mi Lord? ¿Por qué no lo dejamos a su destino en las minas?"

"Mi querido aprendiz, esperaba que ya hubieses encontrado la respuesta por tu cuenta" Palpatine tomó asiento.

"Algo he supuesto, pero no me atrevo a aventurarme. No soy más que el aprendiz" respondió Dooku con cautela, mientras se sentaba también.

"Eres demasiado listo y precavido, Tyrannus. Eso me gusta. Admito que en un primer momento no le hubiese prestado a la supervivencia de Kenobi más interés que el que despiertan en mi los mosquitos. Pero esta guerra está cambiando a los Jedi. Les está debilitando."

"Bueno, ese era el objetivo, mi Maestro. Tal y como planeaste".

"Así es. Y como también planee, en poco tiempo, Skywalker será la perdida de los Jedi"

Dooku intentó no levantar una ceja llena de escepticismo. Sabía que Palpatine quería hacer caer a Skywalker. Probablemente lo conseguiría. El canciller era la persona más mezquina, controladora y paciente que había conocido. Seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero no sería él el que perdiese la cabeza por intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, ¿que quería decir "pronto"?

"Maestro, si me lo permite, ¿cuanto es poco tiempo?"

Palpatine no respondió. Se puso la capucha y la dejó caer hasta que solo mostró la parte inferior de su cara. Dooku sintió una pequeña perturbación en la fuerza, y unos segundos despues, ni la voz ni lo que quedaba visible del rostro de Palpatine era ya reconocible como tal. Sus ojos estaban nublados por la acción en la fuerza de Sidious, y nadie que le mirase podría haber reconocido en él Canciller Supremo de la Republica.

"Antes de lo esperado. Quizá un año. Lo importante es que Skywalker se corrompe a gran velocidad"

"¿Y piensa usar al Jedi para acelerar ese proceso?" Al conde no le gustaba nada la idea

"Así es, Tyrannus. La "muerte" de su maestro le ha afectado más de lo que predije. Como sé que puedes ver por ti mismo, la oportunidad de usar a dicho maestro para manipularle es demasiado tentadora"

"Nunca colaborará."

Sidious se levantó, y usando la fuerza, abrió la puerta. A Obi-Wan le pilló desprevenido. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

"¿Por qué no le preguntamos?"

* * *

"... Skywalker se corrompe a gran velocidad"

Obi-Wan sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba. Había decidido bajar e intentar desubrir todo lo que fuese posible. Siempre era mejor que esperar pacientemente en su habitación a que el Sith subiese a por él.

Acababa de llegar delante de la puerta del salón, y aunque solo había escuchado una frase, se encontró con que era más información de la que le hubiese gustado.

No conocía aquella voz. Era ronca y arrastraba las palabras. Era una voz que daba escalofríos, y esa voz hablaba de corromper a Anakin.

Anakin estaba en peligro. No era que fuese algo inaudito. Si Anakin era el Elegido, entonces era un peligro para los Sith. Que intenasen acabar con él era un pensamiento lógico.

Pero Dooku nodaba ningún credito a la profecía, eso lo sabía, así que lo último que Obi-Wan esperaba era oir al Lord Oscuro decir que quería convertir a Anakin.

El miedo le mordió las entrañas, pero estaba tan concentrado en escuchar que ni siquiera se molestó en intentar calmarse.

"¿Y piensa usar al Jedi para acelerar ese proceso?" La voz de Dooku preguntó disconforme. Obi-Wan apretó los dientes.

"Así es, Tyrannus. La "muerte" de su maestro le ha afectado más de lo que predije. Como sé que puedes ver por ti mismo, la oportunidad de usar a dicho maestro para manipularle es demasiado tentadora"

Obi-Wan sintió que el miedo crecía en su interior. No por él.

Podía imaginarse mil formas en las que el Sith podía usarle para tocar a Anakin, ninguna era bonita, pero lo que él de verdad temía era que seguramente funcionarían. Anakin se estaba convirtiendo en un gran Jedi, pero aunque Obi-Wan había intentando evitarlo, sabía que , por él momento, la amistad era lo más importante para Anakin. Haría _cualquier cosa_ por alguien a quien quería. El _bien mayor_ sería lo ultimo en lo que pensaría.

"Nunca colaborará"

Fue entonces cuando sintió que la puerta desaparacía bajo su hombro. Obi-Wan perdió el equilibrio y se encontró de bruces contra el suelo.

 _Mierda._

"¿Por qué no le preguntamos?"

Obi-Wan juraría que acababa de ver una sonrisa de victoria desparecer en la oscuridad de la capucha.

* * *

 **Bueno, no he podido poner un comentario a pie de página antes porque ha sido una semana muy ocupada, pero quería comentar un par de cosas.**

 **Primero responder al comentario de Misxx. Me alegro de que la historia os esté gustando, a tí y a los que le han dado a favoritos. Gracias por tu comentario. Hago esto por entretenimiento, y esta no va a ser la ultima historia que escriba de SW porque tengo como MIL ideas distintas. Pero para responderte, bueno, en el momento en que haces un AU creo que puede ocurrir literalmente cualquier cosa. No puedo decirte si Obi-Wan caerá o no muajajajajaja. Esta historia se escribe sola. De hecho, voy a cambiar el titulo y el resumen, y quizá borre el prologo, porque no estoy desarrollando exactamente lo mismo que había planeado.**

 **Por cierto, cuando digo "amistad" en este capi, estoy englobando el termino amplio de la palabra. El amor romantico de Anakin por Padme también entra.**

 **En fin, no dudéis en dejar comentarios que hacen siempre mucha ilusión. Próximo capi muy pronto.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 : Pesadillas**

A Anakin Skywalker no le gustaba soñar.

Prefería ir a la cama y desconectar hasta el día siguiente. Solo en aquellas ocasiones descansaba de verdad.

Aunque no era como si desde el principio de la guerra hubiese tenido realmente la ocasión de descansar correctamente.

Aún así, prefería pasar la noche en vela a soñar. Y es que sus sueños no solían ser agradables.

Se despertó sobresaltado, jadeante, y no fue hasta que parpadeo un par de veces que reconoció las paredes grises de la habitación que compartía con Padme en el lujoso apartamento de 500 Republica.

La senadora de Naboo se removió a su lado, como molesta por el brusco movimiento de Anakin. Este dirigió su mirada hacia su esposa.

Incluso cuando dormía parecía un ángel.

Un gran estruendo le recordó que estaba lloviendo con fuerza sobre la capital galáctica. Silenciosamente se levantó y se dirigió a la terraza. Salió sin pensarselo dos veces y dejó que las gotas de agua recorriesen su anatomía. Pronto la tela del pijama se le pegó a todo el cuerpo, pero no le importó.

A Anakin le gustaba la lluvia, y siempre le había ayudado a relajarse. La unica excepción a esa regla había sido la estancia en Jabiim, pero aquello no era lluvia...era una tormenta tras otra, un puñetazo frío que te calaba los huesos y te llenaba el cuerpo de barro.

La lluvia sobre Corruscant era diferente. No hacía frío en aquella época del año, y se concentró en sentir el agua que le aportaba serenidad.

Anakin había crecido en Tatooine, así que apreciaba mejor que nadie aquel liquido transparente. El olor que se elevaba tras un día de lluvia le parecía purificador, y podía pasarse horas mirando por una ventana mientras el agua limpiaba las calles del planeta.

Amaba que lloviese. Aquella era la mejor de las duchas.

En Tatooine llovía muy pocas veces. Antes de llegar al templo, solo había visto llover dos veces en su vida, y tan poca cantidad que no entendió la primera noche que los rayos de una tormenta le despertaron.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella vez. Había corrido hasta la cama de Obi-Wan y le había despertado asustado, preguntándole que monstruo causaba aquello.

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Qui-Gon y Anakin todavía no sabía muy bien como hablar con Obi-Wan sin sentirse incómodo, pero aquella noche, el miedo había sido demasiado grande.

Su maestro le había mirado confuso, todavía medio dormido, sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba Anakin hasta que había caído en que el niño no debía estar acostumbrado a tormentas como aquellas.

Anakin tenía lagrimas en los ojos y Obi-Wan, tras un infructuoso intento de explicarle que no tenía nada que temer, le había dejado dormir con él. Anakin se había abrazado a su cintura y no le había soltado en toda la noche.

La mirada de Anakin se dirigió hacia el templo Jedi, hacia donde sabía se encontraba su cuarto, el que tanto tiempo había compartido con Obi-Wan y le dolió saber que ahora estaba vacío.

Habían pasado siete meses y un par de días desde Geonosis, y Anakin pensaba que a esas alturas los sueños sobre su Maestro se habrían acabado, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

Recordando las palabras de Ayla sobre lo importante que era meditar en situaciones como aquellas, se sentó sobre el suelo de la terraza, con la espalda recta, y cerró los ojos. Las gotas de lluvia trazaban carreras sobre la piel de su cuello.

Se concentró en el sueño. Dejó que todos los sentimientos que había experimentado fluyesen por su cuerpo y se evaporasen en la fuerza. Las imágenes volvieron a su mente, más reales que nunca.

 _"Ayudame Anakin" la voz sonaba angustiada y Anakin aceleró el sabía donde se encontraba, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, corriendo. Solo sabía que alguien le necesitaba, así que dejó que sus pasos le guiasen por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegó a una puerta. Era negra y de acero, estaba entre-abierta y se oían gemidos provenir del otro lado. Con el corazón a cien, Anakin la empujó suavemente. No estaba preparado para lo que vió._

 _No había ni un solo mueble en la habitación, cuyas paredes negras parecían querer absorberlo todo. Solo había una fuente de luz, unas velas que se consumían poco a poco. Pero incluso con aquella tenue luminosidad, podía ver entre las sombras dos figuras. Una extendida sobre el suelo, se removía mientras la otra, de cuclillas, tenía las manos fijas en el cuello del primero, y apretaba._

 _"¡A-aaaa-ayudame!" La voz repitió, y en algún lugar en el cerebro de Anakin, este reconoció la voz, era la de Palpatine._

 _Anakin salió de su inmovilidad y encendió su espada laser, dispuesto a salvar la vida del canciller, pero algo le detuvo. El otro hombre llevaba las ropas Jedi. Aunque ya solo eran un tenue recuerdo de lo que fueron. Estaban tan rotas y manchadas de sangre que si no hubiese estado moviéndose en sus ansias asesinas, cualquiera que le viese le hubiese tomado por muerto. El pelo era largo y desaliñado, le caía por la cara tapándole las facciones, y también estaba cubierto de sangre por partes._

 _Parecía más un animal que un hombre, pero cuando oyó el sable encenderse, miró brevemente a Anakin. Dos ojos amarillos y enrojecidos se posaron sobre los ojos azul marino del padawan, y este se sintió desfallecer._

 _No reconocía aquellos ojos, pero si los rasgos que se dejaban adivinar entre el pelo, la barba, la suciedad y la sangre._

 _"Obi-Wan..."_

 _Obi-Wan no dejó de apretar la garganta de Palpatine, y al poco tiempo este había dejado de moverse. Estaba muerto._

 _Anakin sabía que había fallado, pero su cerebro no era capaz de registrar nada de lo que estaba pasando._

 _Obi-Wan se levantó y se miró las manos como si no fuese consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Anakin, y este sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos cuando pudo ver mejor hasta que punto Obi-Wan parecía un animal moribundo._

 _Justo en ese momento, el mayor empezó a moverse hacía el. Lo hizo tambaleandose, y Anakin se dio cuenta de que su costado sangraba mucho. Desactivo su sable luz y se acercó a su maestro a tiempo para cogerlo cuando este cayó al suelo. Delicadamente, lo sostuvo, instalandolo sobre su regazo , sujetandole la cabeza con una mano mientras intentaba tapar la herida del costado con otra, solo para darse cuenta de que no serviría de nada._

 _Obi-Wan no dijo ni una sola palabra. Cogió la espada de Anakin, que se encontraba desactivada allí cerca, y la puso en la mano de Anakin. Luego la dirigió hacia su pecho. Anakin miró con horror lo que Obi-Wan le pedía._

 _La mano de este se posó sobre la suya. Obi-Wan siempre estaba a su lado, incluso para algo como aquello. La presión suave de la mano del mayor sobre la suya le hizo activar el sable._

Anakin abrió los ojos al sentir que sus manos temblaban. Como si de verdad hubiese estado en aquella habitación. Como si acabase de atraversarle el pecho a Obi-Wan con su espada.

Suspiró. Aquel sueño no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Solo servía para torturarle.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarlo.

¿Entonces, porque se sentía tan real?

* * *

Mace Windu nunca había sido alguien que perdiese el control.

La calma y el sosiego era algo tan natural en él que incluso aunque no hubiese sido Jedi, seguiría siendo un hombre tranquilo. Era una seguridad que le había acompañado toda su vida. Al menos hasta aquel instante. Los ojos del consejo estaban fijos en el holovideo que habían recibido aquella misma mañana.

Un holovideo anónimo.

En el se veía como una figura encapuchada torturaba a un hombre que estaba atado a una pared. Duraba mas de 10 minutos, y aunque al principio el hombre encadenado no había dejado escapar ni un solo gemido, ahora gritaba tantisimo que por un momento Mace pensó que le oirían hasta en el senado.

Garen Muln apagó el video antes de que acabase. Sin decir ni una palabra, el joven caballero dejó la sala. Todos podían sentir su turbación.

"Disculpenme , Maestros" la voz de Quilan era firme, su tono oscuro. Este dejó su asiento, inclinó brevemente la cabeza y sin dudarlo empezó a seguir a Muln.

"¡Garen!...¡Garen, espera!" los pasos de Vos se perdieron al cabo de unos segundos dejando al consejo sumido en silencio.

Mace volvió a mirar a mirar el holovideo. Garen lo había parado justo en el momento en que los gritos de Obi-Wan se habían vuelto desgarradores. Podía verse, ahora que la imagen estaba fija, la cara de dolor del Jedi. Pero no era eso lo que inquietaba a Mace Windu y no le permitía calmarse.

No que el hecho de que uno de sus amigos siguiese vivo pero estuviese siendo torturado no le importase, al contrario.

Lo que no le permitía calmarse, era que Obi-Wan estaba siendo torturado con métodos de los que solo había leído en libros.

Kenobi estaba en manos del Lord Sith.

* * *

Quinlan encontró a Garen en el jardín de las mil fuentes. Lentamente se acercó a él y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

Este no se dio la vuelta. Simplemente dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

"Esta vivo" la voz de Garen temblaba ligeramente, y Quinlan podía sentir como el hombre a su lado intentaba serenarse.

La mandibula de Quinlan se tenso. Sí, estaba vivo...por el momento.

"Garen..." Empezó, veía perfectamente lo que su amigo quería hacer. Lo que el mismo quería hacer.

Pero que no podían hacer, y al parecer, en aquel momento él era el único de los dos que lo veía.

Al fin y al cabo, Garen no era un Maestro. El Caballero no hubiese sabido nada de no haber entrado minutos antes para hacer su reporte al Consejo, justo cuando había empezado a hablar, el holovideo se había encendido.

"¡Quinlan, no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados!" Protestó Garen encarándole. El aire húmedo de la mañana llenó los pulmones de Quilan mientras este expiraba, frustrado, afianzando su agarre en el hombro de su amigo. Había llovido aquella noche.

"Lo sé Garen, pero que esperas que hagamos. No sabemos donde está. Y no podemos ponernos a buscarlo."

"¡Podemos!" Exclamó Garen mientras se deshacía de la mano de Vos bruscamente. De repente pareció ser consciente de que estaba gritando. Bajo su tono de voz. "Podemos. Él no lo dudaría"

Quilan suspiró. Aquellas palabras eran al mismo tiempo tan ciertas y tan falsas.

"Estamos en guerra, Garen. Obi-Wan cumpliría con su deber, y lo sabes tan bien como yo."

Porque Obi-Wan era cien veces mejor Jedi que cualquiera de ellos dos. De no haber mue...desaparecido, ambos sabían que ya estaría en el consejo.

"Encontraría un modo" murmuró Garen.

El silencio cayó entre los dos amigos. Garen tenía la vista fija en una de las fuentes, mientras Quilan miraba algún punto por enciam del hombro de Garen.

"Lo has visto...has visto en que forma le estaban torturando. Es...es..."

"Sí. Creo que tendré pesadillas" comentó Quilan.

"Qui..." Empezó Garen al cabo de un rato, mientras se acercaba a su amigo. Esta vez fue él el que puso la mano en el hombro de Vos. "Tenemos que decirselo..."

Este le miró, sorprendido. "¿Estas loco?"

"Merecen saberlo. ¿Tu querrías saberlo no?"

"No sé lo que querría." respondió. "No he tenido opción de elegir. Esto se queda entre el consejo, tu y yo" .

Garen sabía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero y no necesitaba la fuerza para ello.

"No se lo diremos a nadie. A ningún caballero, y menos a Bant, Rheed y Siri. Especialmente a Siri."

"¿Y que pasa con Anakin Skywalker?"

Buena pregunta.

"Hablaré con el consejo. Pero por el momento, tampoco sabrá nada"

"Es un error. Skywalker es demasiado imprevisible ya de por sí. Y es altamente sensible a la Fuerza. ¿Cómo pretendéis esconderle algo así?"

"No lo sé Garen. Ten fé en el consejo"

"Pues espero que el consejo ponga como una de sus prioridades encontrar a Obi-Wan."

Quilan hizo una mueca.

El también lo esperaba.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Confianza y Lealtad**

No se movió cuando el paño humedo se posó de forma torpe sobre la herida que tenía en la espalda. Una de tantas.

Apenas lo sentía. Podía oir la respiración lenta de Ventress, y como la mujer se concentraba lo mejor que podía en intetar que aquella fea cosa dejase de sangrar.

Algo que no parecía dispuesta a hacer.

Assaj Ventress creía que sabía lo que era hacer daño a alguien. Estaba equivocada. Tras más tres semanas curando el cuerpo de Obi-Wan cada vez que Sidious se iba de la mansión y lo dejaba abandonado en aquella sala de tortura del subsuelo, empezaba a ver lo que un Sith era capaz de hacer. Y por mucho que abrazase con su corazón el lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, no podía evitar una mirada de horror ante el espectáculo que resultaba el Jedi una vez aquellas sesiones terminaban.

Recorrió la espalda de Obi-Wan, subiendo por el corte, pero cuando llegó arriba, había más sangre que cuando había empezado a curarlo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que una herida de hacía un par de días se había abierto. Suspiró. Cogió su sable y empezó a cauterizar las heridas.

Sintió que Obi-Wan se tensaba y apretaba los dientes pero no dejó que escapase ni un solo sonido.

Ventress observó su trabajo. Cicatrices.

Aquella espalda fuerte estaba plagada de ellas. Ya casi no quedaba piel virgen.

"No deberías haber hecho eso, Assaj" murmuró Obi-Wan. "Hay que limpiar las heridas antes de cauterizarlas" comentó sin emoción.

Ella buffó. "Te estabas _desangrando_ " como siempre, exageraba.

"Nadie te obliga a curarme, querida. Pero si lo haces, preferiría no acabar con una infección" comentó con voz ronca. Cansada.

"Callate y date la vuelta que vea la parte de delante" dijo ella mientras se lavaba las manos . "Además, si que me obligan. Son ordenes de Dooku"

Obi-Wan se dio lentamente la vuelta, tumbándose sobre su espalda. Era como hacerlo sobre brasas. Todo el cuerpo le quemaba ahí donde Sidious había pasado el cuchillo.

Un cuchillo.

Un arma tan primitiva e _incivilizada_ . Odiaba las armas blancas.

La belleza de las espadas laser estaban en que cauterizaban la herida en cuanto cortaban la piel, la carne, el hueso...

No añadían dolor innecesario. No alargaban el sufrimiento.

Pero aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor era la tortura psicológica.

Obi-Wan nunca había presenciado aquella forma de usar la fuerza, y deseaba poder olvidarlo. La presencia de Sidious estaba aún en su cabeza, y él no podía defenderse.

"No es necesario que me laves las heridas, me vendes, me cures...solo tienes que asegurarte de que descanso"

Ella se sentó a su lado e hizo una mueca cuando vió el pecho y el estómago del Jedi. Nunca lo había visto tan mal. Algo llamó su atención y se dio cuenta con estupefacción que tenía aún un cristal clavado en un costado.

Sin avisar lo retiró de un tirón, sin ninguna delicadeza, consiguiendo un grito ahogado del Jedi.

"Maldita hija de ..." Exclamó medio levantándose, agarrándose al brazo de la Jedi Oscura y clavando sus uñas en él.

"Adelante, dilo"

El volvió a tumbarse y suspiró.

"Cuando me dijiste que estarías ahí para hacer de mi vida un infierno no esperaba que fuese de esta forma. Eres la peor sanadora de la galaxia".

"Mejor yo que esos robots de Dooku"

Esa era la razón por la que había empezado a hacer aquello aunque no estuviese obligada. Cuando Dooku le había dicho que se asegurase de que Kenobi se recuperase, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ventress se había convertido en una mueca de disgusto. Había gritado su frustración, insultado todo lo que había podido. Había acusado a Dooku de estar obsesionado con Kenobi. Había escupido al suelo.

 _"Ojalá Sidious lo mate la proxima vez"_

Solo que al parecer , Sidious no era lo suficientemente clemente para ello.

La primera vez, se había limitado a observar como los robots curaban a Kenobi. Lo había hecho con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, deseando que cada vez que la Inteligencia Artificial tocase su piel le hiciesen daño.

Y al parecer así era.

Recordaba como había llegado Kenobi la segunda vez. Se sorprendió tanto que no hizo ningún comentario. El Jedi estaba al borde del desmayo y su mandíbula estaba desencajada. Pero era el miedo en sus ojos lo que había desestabilizado a Assaj. Podía odiar a aquel Jedi, pero nunca había visto una expresión tan aterrada en él. Una vez más, dejó que los robots hiciesen su trabajo.

Pasaron varios días hasta que Sidious volvió. Esos pocos días Kenobi los había pasado en la cama despues de varias horas en un tanque de bacta, y con tanta fiebre que había delirado. Sidious le hizo levitar con la fuerza al ver que no podía moverse. Se encerró con él en el subsuelo durante más de 8 horas.

Nunca lo había torturado tanto tiempo, así que cuando aquella puerta al final de las escaleras se abrió, creyó que Sidious lo habia matado. El lord Oscuro pasó a su lado sin dirigirle ni una palabra y fue hacia Dooku.

 _"Sigueme, Tyrannous. Tengo información de importancia"_

Cuando entró en la sala, Kenobi no estaba atado como de costumbre. La mujer se sorprendió al ver que ni siquiera tenía un rasguño, solo las cicatrices de días anteriores.

Estaba hecho un ovillo en un rincón. Se sujetaba las rodillas con las manos y había enterrado la cabeza en e hueco que formaban sus brazos.

Ventress estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué había pasado allí? Cuando uno de los robots se acercó para hacerlo levantarse, vio como el hombre estaba llorando. La miró con una mirada vacía, y se dio cuenta de que no podía verla.

Obi-Wan Kenobi estaba ciego.

* * *

Despues de aquello, Sidious volvió dos veces más. En esas dos ocasiones, Ventress se ocupó personalmente de él.

No sabía que le empujaba a hacerlo. No le gustaba que los robots se acercasen a él. Por muchos conocimientos médicos que tuviesen, no lo hacían bien. Ella misma era capaz de verlo.

El Jedi necesitaba tacto humano después de sus "sesiones" con Sidious, no el toque frío de aquellas máquinas. Quizá el calor de una _asesina_ no era el más adecuado, pero era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

La semana siguiente, Sidious no apareció por allí, pero Dooku tuvo que partir, así que se quedaron solos. Pero ahora el lord Oscuro había vuelto, y el cuerpo del Jedi volvía a ser victima de su presencia intermitente en la mansión de Dooku.

"No estoy tan seguro de eso" la voz de Obi-Wan la trajo a la realidad.

"Prefiero hacerlo yo"

"Assajj..."

"Cierra el pico Obi-Wan" Lo dijo en un tono sin replica.

Los ojos azul-verdosos del hombre la miraron un momento y luego, se perdieron en algún punto de la ciudad que podía verse desde la ventana.

Había recuperado la vista hacía relativamente poco tiempo, ya que el gas que Sidious había usado con él tenía efectos temporales. Claro que ese detalle era uno que el Sith se había guardado para si mismo. Ambos habían pensado que la ceguera era permanente. Y aquello había alargado el sufrimiento de Obi-Wan.

Ella terminó de limpiar la herida del costado y de cauterizarla. Luego empezó a vendar.

¿En que momento habían empezado a llamarse por sus respectivos nombres? No lo recordaba, pero de alguna manera supuso que era natural. Si te ocupas de alguien casi a diario durante tanto tiempo, ciertas barreras acaban por derrumbarse.

Era increíble lo rápido que podían evolucionar las relaciones humanas.

Assaj seguía odiando a los Jedi, y de alguna forma seguía sin tragar a Kenobi. Pero ya no lo odiaba. Ni siquiera estaba resentida contra él. Obi-Wan Kenobi había pasado a formar parte de otra categoría completamente distinta en su cabeza, una categoría a la que no sabía que nombre ponerle.

Era extraño. Y perturbador.

No era menos para el Jedi.

Los sentimientos de Obi-Wan desde que aquello había empezado eran una tormenta que parecía dispuesta a retroalimentarse sin fin, y ya no se molestaba ni en intentar serenarse, porque no servía de nada. Al estar prácticamente privado de la fuerza, era vulnerable. Él lo sabia y Sidious también.

No había aguantado ni la mitad de lo que hubiese hecho en situaciones normales.

O eso esperaba. Ya no sabía que pensar. Sidious era despiadado, y tras las primeras veces, Obi-Wan había deseado morir en aquella sala. El dolor era demasiado grande.

El sith había conseguido lo que las minas no habían hecho.

Romperle.

A veces lo torturaba por diversión. Otras quería información sobre la orden . Y en otras ocasiones sobre los Jedi. Le había preguntado por Ayla , por Quilan y por Anakin.

Sobre todo por Anakin.

Y había usado sus recuerdos y sus miedos más profundos para hacerle tanto daño que había acabado por revelarlo todo.

Obi-Wan sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. A esas alturas, era como un libro abierto para Sidious.

Sintió como Ventress terminaba de vendarle el torso y posó una mano sobre la suya, inmovilizando la de la mujer ahí, justo encima de su corazón.

Ella no se movió, pero parecía incomoda.

"Por favor Assaj...necesito saberlo"

Obi-Wan había descubierto con sorpresa que le era fácil confiar en Ventress. En otras circunstancias probablemente nunca hubiese ocurrido. Ventress parecía haberle odiado desde el principio. Quizá en otro mundo, ella hubiese sido su peor pesadilla.

Pero en aquel momento, ella era lo único que lo anclaba al mundo real. Sobre todo si Dooku no estaba.

"Sabes que no puedo decírtelo" dijo ella clavando sus ojos azul hielo en el rostro del Jedi.

"¿Qué te importa? Un día de estos Sidious se cansara de mi y me matará." Aquello era ya una certeza para Obi-Wan.

Ella quitó la mano del pecho de Obi-Wan y se dirigió a la ventana. Dejó que su vista se perdiese en la lejanía.

"Si insistes..." empezó dándose la vuelta para mirarle. Se apoyó sobre la ventana y se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

"La guerra se ha intensificado. En el senado las tensiones aumentan. Dooku cada vez consigue poner más sistemas de su parte. Y los Jedi caen poco a poco" lo ultimo lo dijo con satisfacción, pero sin sonreír. "Por suerte para vosotros, los Jedi sois duros de roer. Tu querido Skywalker no se despega de la furcia esa de piel azul. Hasta es comandante de una unidad de clones según tengo entendido. Clones...¡ja! Sin ellos no seríais nada"

Calló un segundo, esperando a que Obi-Wan respondiese algo. Se esperaba a que replicase algo ofendido, pero para su sorpresa, la pregunta de Obi-Wan fue otra:

"¿Por qué odias tanto a los Jedi, Assaj? Nunca me lo has dicho."

Ella parpadeo. ¿A que venía aquella pregunta?

"No es de tu incumbencia" el tono con el que dijo era tan mordente que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del Jedi, pero este giró la cabeza para mirarla mejor. Sus ojos mostraban genuino interés.

"Me recuerdas a Anakin en muchos aspectos, ¿sabes?" Comentó con media sonrisa.

Ella se le acercó apretando los puños, y cuando estuvo a su altura le apuntó con un dedo acusador.

"No te equivoques conmigo, Obi-Wan." siseó "No me parezco en nada a vosotros los Jedi"

"No, eso es cierto." Despegó sus ojos de Ventress y miró al techo. Su mirada se oscureció y su tono se volvió venenoso. "Es Anakin el que se parece a ti. El tampoco confiaba en mi lo suficiente como para contarme cosas importantes." y la mujer pudo sentir en la fuerza el resentimiento que escondían aquellas palabras.

Ella enrojeció y se dirigió a la puerta. "Mi lealtad está con los Sith, Obi-Wan". La cerró de un portazo y empezó a alejarse de la habitación.

 _Pero te estas empezando a ganar mi confianza, y eso me asusta._

* * *

 **Hola a los que siguen esta historia. Me alegra mucho que esté gustando y gracias mil a Missxx por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Si, eso es lo que haría Anakin, correr al salvar a Obi-Wan, pero para eso tiene que enterarse, y no es seguro que pueda muajajajajaja. Ya verás que pasa, los eventos se precipitan.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10: Legado**

Padme Amidala observó aquella mujer morena de aspecto cansada cuyo largo pelo castaño oscuro estaba desordenado y cuya bella mirada café se veía opacada por las ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos.

Por todas las estrellas, su aspecto daba miedo.

Se apartó del espejo y dirigió su mirada hacia el salón.

Atrapó el cepillo que estaba sobre la mesilla y empezó a cepillarse la melena. Con suerte conseguiría arreglarse un mínimo y no parecería un alma en pena en la reunión de aquella mañana.

Se dirigió hacia el balcón, pasando al lado de la mesa llena de apuntes desparamados de cualquier manera y de las tazas vacías de café y observó el amanecer sobre Corruscant desde su apartamento.

El día apenas empezaba y ya estaba cansada.

Observó a lo lejos el templo Jedi y pensó en Anakin, pero recordó que había vuelto a marcharse en una misión y que no volvería en...bueno, no quería ni pensarlo.

Al menos la noche de despedida, dos días antes, había sido apasionada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron al recordar los besos ardientes de su esposo y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostro ante el recuerdo.

Sin embargo pasarse media noche en vela revisando documentos, actas y leyes era algo que prefería olvidar lo antes posible.

Termino de cepillarse y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse el enésimo café de las ultimas horas. En aquel preciso momento, Padme envidiaba a Anakin. Si, era peligroso lo que hacía, y no, no le gustaba que arriesgase su vida en cada misión, pero al menos era algo emocionante y poco rutinario.

Ella amaba la vida política en el momento en que se sentía útil para su pueblo, y siempre le habían dicho que tenía un don para ello. Pero en las últimas semanas no podía más que aborrecer su puesto de senadora.

Las discusiones no llevaban a ningún sitio, y la impotencia la ganaba cuando algún sistema le daba la espalda a la República. Las cosas estaban peor que nunca; Padme sentía que su amada República se hundía en un pozo sin fondo.

Recordó las palabras que unos días antes el canciller había pronunciado.

Calma ante esta situación de crisis.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en sus labios mientras se tomaba su café. El canciller. Palpatine.

Palpatine había sido una figura que admirar y respetar durante muchísimos años. Había sido su senador cuando ella era Reina, había velado por su seguridad y los intereses del mundo que ambos compartían, Naboo, y se había mostrado alguien digno de confianza. Ella había aprendido de él.

Pero desde el principio de la guerra, Padme ya no lo reconocía.

Palpatine seguía mostrando aquel rostro amable de anciano comprometido con la democracia, pero sus ultimas acciones...

El canciller ganaba cada vez más poder y Padme no estaba segura de que aquello fuese lo mejor para la Republica.

Había intentado encontrar un fallo en el modo en que Palpatine ganaba poder, algo que frenase el control que el hombre iba cogiendo más y más sobre todo el senado, pero no había encontrado nada.

Se frotó los ojos, frustada, y se dirigió a la habitación para vestirse.

"Todo es perfectamente legal" murmuró.

Y así era. Desde que , unos meses antes, Palpatine había adquirido los poderes de emergencia y que se había aprobado el acta para la creación de un ejercito Republicano-ese contra el que ella había querido votar—el canciller no solo podía acceder legitimamente a esos poderes, sino que tenía el apoyo de casi la totalidad del senado.

La idea le asustaba.

* * *

Dooku tenía rasgos elegantes, de aquello no cabía la menor duda. Incluso así, tallados en piedra, aquel era el rostro de una persona que inspiraba admiración. Al menos a primera vista.

Ayla despegó sus grandes ojos oscuros del rostro del último de los veinte perdidos y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca.

Desde que tenía memoria aquel sitio le gustaba porque había descubierto que resultaba tener todas las respuestas a la incansable mente ávida de conocimiento de Ayla. Y aquello siempre le había aportado un sentimiento de seguridad.

Pero ahora las páginas sabias de los libros no le revelarían nada.

La Jedi no se había preguntado nunca antes que era lo que había podido empujar a ninguno de aquellos hombres y mujeres, y mucho menos a Avan Dooku, que había llegado a tener una excelente reputación, a abandonar todo en lo que creían. Pero desde que tenía a Anakin bajo su cuidado la pregunta se había instalado en su alma.

Dooku era una figura importante en aquella guerra. Quizá merecía más atención de la que se le había dado hasta el momento.

Al fin y al cabo, Anakin había sido-y sería- ante todo aprendiz de Obi-Wan. Y este lo había sido de Qui-Gon, que lo había sido de Dooku. Así que de alguna forma, Anakin era el legado de Dooku.

Aquella idea se había implantado en la mente de Ayla desde que se había empezado a hacer preguntas sobre cual era la mejor forma de conseguir que Anakin terminarse de formarse como Jedi y alcanzase el grado de caballero.

Se preocupaba con él. Llevaba casi dos meses siendo su Maestra y disfrutaba realmente de su compañía. Anakin no se le hacía difícil como le habían avisado que podría ser, o al menos no tan difícil. Se llevaban bien, pero Ayla sentía la presión de ser la Maestra del Elegido, entendía los temores del consejo y comprendía el peso- la responsabilidad-que habían puesto sobre sus hombros.

Que con su muerte Qui-Gon Jinn había puesto sobre los hombros de Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Se empezaba a sentir de alguna forma cercana a él. Cuando era padawan había compartido tiempo con él, debido a la amistad de su maestro con Kenobi, y el hombre siempre le

había gustado, pero este acercamiento a la figura de Obi-Wan era distinto. Ahora era su igual, y se encontraba cumpliendo su papel.

Se dirigió por el largo pasillo repleto de columnas hasta las escaleras y las empezó a subir. Dejó que la fuerza la guiase. Nunca antes había tenido una reunión privada con Yoda, y de haberselo permitido, se hubiese sentido extremadamente ansiosa. Pero ahora era una Dama Jedi, y Ayla sabía controlarse.

Respiró hondo una vez, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la semi-penumbra.

Yoda estaba sentado en uno de los tres grandes asientos circulares de su sala privada de meditación. La tenue luz que se filtraba por las persianas bajadas dibujaba rayas sobre su piel verde. Pese a que tenia los ojos cerrados, su voz se elevó antes de que Ayla pudiese decir nada.

"Joven Dama Secura. Contento de verte desde tu última misión estoy" Abrió sus ojos globulosos y verde menta mientras le sonreía amablemente. Ella inclino la cabeza con sumo respeto, aunque en realidad, lo que más le había inspirado aquel ser desde que lo conocía era curiosidad.

Una curiosidad que ahora se veía triplicada.

"Maestro Yoda. Espero no molestarle"

"Un Jedi que busque consejos molestarme nunca puede. Tomar un asiento puedes, joven Secura"

Ella se sentó en el asiento que más cerca se encontraba de la puerta, y cruzó las piernas para estar más comoda.

"Hablar puedes, Ayla Secura. ¿Qué es lo que a mi te trae, mmmmhhh?" Preguntó el anciano Maestro. Toda su atención estaba en ella y Ayla se sintió de repente minuscula pese a que era la más alta con creces.

"Usted fue maestro de Dooku..." Empezó la mujer.

Yoda movió las orejas interesado y Ayla pudo sentir como usaba la fuerza a su alrededor. La presencia de Yoda en la Fuerza era tan potente que siempre costaba acostumbrarse a ella, pero sin duda era la presencia más cálida que había encontrado.

"Maestro de muchos Jedi yo he sido. El mi ultimo Padawan fue. Luego solo a iniciados he enseñado" pareció reflexionar un momento, llevandose una de sus manos con solo tres dedos al mentón "Un gran Jedi fue, un peligroso Sith ahora es"

Ayla se puso más recta.

"Maestro, por favor, hábleme de él"

* * *

Sintió como le palmeaban la espalda por enésima vez y no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa. Rex puso un brazo sobre su hombro.

"Enhorabuena comandante. ¡Es usted el mejor piloto de la galaxia!"

Su ego le recordó que ya sabía aquello, pero Anakin tuvo la decencia de enrojecer ante el alago. Su primera misión en solitario por fin había terminado, y había resultado un éxito.

Y aunque su cuerpo le pedía irse a la cama, no pudo moverse en aquel momento. Ver desde la nave de la república el pequeño aunque prospero mundo que habían ayudado a liberar era reconfortante.

Eridau había lanzado su petición de auxilio hacía varias semanas, cuando la confederación de comercio había sitiado primero sus dos lunas boscosas, para finalmente hacerlo con el planeta.

Al principio nadie había escuchado aquella señal desesperada. Grievous estaba causando demasiado daño en el resto de la galaxia como para preocuparse por aquel pequeño sistema.

Grievous.

Anakin estaba empezando a odiar su nombre casi tanto como detestaba el de Dooku.

El general Grievous había aparecido de la nada y en poco tiempo se había convertido en el ser más peligroso de aquella guerra.

Ya había matado a muchos Jedi. Demasiados a gusto de Anakin.

Muy pocos de los que se habían enfrentado a él habían vivido para contarlo. Él y Ayla entre ellos, y Anakin sabía que habían estado a punto de no contarlo.

Hacía ya varias semanas de aquello, pero Anakin aún recordaba como habían rozado la muerte.

Como unas horas antes.

Cuando el Senado se había dado cuenta de que ya no podían ignorar la petición de socorro, le habían enviado. A él y a un pequeño grupo de clones.

Anakin miró a su alrededor. Aquellos hombres empezaban a formar ya parte de sus amigos. Por supuesto, no todos. Eran demasiados, demasiadas personas genéticamente iguales y programados desde su nacimiento para servir a la República.

Para morir por ella. Muchos ya lo habían hecho. Y cuando uno caía, era rápidamente reemplazado por otro identico.

Su mente no podía siquiera intentar imaginar que debía de sentirse al ser uno de ellos.

El legado de Jango Fett. ¿Pero quien sabía nada realmente de Jango Fett?

En realidad no importaba. Anakin no podía verlo como hacían la mayoría, gente dispensable. Él veía, sentía al ser humano independiente detrás de aquellos rostros idénticos. Por eso, a los que más veía, con los que más pasaba tiempo, había empezado a darles apodos. Como a Rex.

"Podemos irnos, Rex. Ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión".

Este sonrío ante la idea de volver a corruscant y empezó a dar ordenes para alejar la nave del sistema.

Anakin dirigió un último vistazo a Eridau.

Acabar con el bloqueo no les había llevado demasiado tiempo. Había ordenado un ataque frontal mientras él y un pequeño grupo de clones cogían naves unipersonales y se encargaban de hacer volar las estaciones. Esa había sido la parte más difícil. La peligrosa. Y la que casi le había valido la vida.

Anakin se dirigió a su camarote mientras se cruzaba con algunos tripulantes bajo su mando. Al fin y al cabo, una nave de aquel tamaño necesitaba un equipo que la llevase a buen puerto. Los saludó brevemente con la cabeza y ellos le correspondieron, pero cuando los dejó atrás pudo oir como murmuraban

"..sin miedo"

Una mueca de disgusto cruzó su cara.

Sabía lo que los civiles habían empezado a llamarle.

Héroe sin miedo.

¿Sin miedo, él?

El apodo era tan irónico como tentador. Le tentaba intentar creerselo. Creer que Anakin Skywalker era una persona ajena al miedo. Eso le haría más Jedi.

Pensó en momentos antes, cuando aún estaba en la nave, intentado destruir aquella estación espacial, y como, en el momento en que había perdido conexión con los 3 cazas de los clones que le acompañaban había tenido miedo.

Miedo de no volver a ver a Padme. El bello rostro de su mujer se presentó ante él. La echaba tanto de menos. Su sonrisa cautivadora, sus sensuales labios, y esa mirada...esa mirada cálida y oscura que no tenía par en toda la galaxia.

Dejó que su cuerpo se tumbase sobre la cama y se dio cuenta que se sentía mejor. Pensar en Padme ayudaba, como siempre.

Se acostó sobre un lado, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir la Fuerza Viva de los que estaban en aquella nave, entrando poco a poco en un trance meditativo que le ayudase a balancear sus emociones.

Como Ayla le había recomendado. Y como Obi-Wan siempre le había dicho de hacer.

* * *

 _Un gran Jedi, un peligroso Sith._

Así había descrito Yoda a Avan Dooku, su antiguo padawan, pero después de escuchar todo el relato del venerado maestro sobre quién era ese hombre y su pasado en la orden, Ayla pensaba que estaba equivocado.

Dooku había sido un Jedi _peligroso_ y era un _gran_ Sith.

Pero como no era quién para decirle algo así nada más y nada menos que a Yoda, decidió agradecer humildemente el tiempo que le había concedido y salió de la habitación.

¿Como no había visto el consejo las ansias de poder de alguien tan petulante que pese a ser un Jedi, a renunciar a toda posesión y titulo, se las había arreglado para conseguir que todos supiesen que el era el heredero de Sereno? ¿Como alguien que creía que merecía el más prometedor de los inicados para que fuese su padawan no había resultado sospechoso?

No estaba negando las virtudes del conde como Jedi, ¿pero aquel comportamiente no les había alertado? ¿Aquella forma de pensar?

Se preguntó si el hecho de que hubiese sido padawan de Yoda influía en algo. Ni siquiera el poderoso Maestro había visto el peligro que suponía su padawan. Su inclinación por el lado oscuro.

Quizá era ese el problema. ¿Eran los maestros incapaces de ver las fallas de sus discipulos?

Tenía sentido, aunque era un pensamiento preocupante. Rememoró la larga conversación que había mantenido con Yoda.

Era imposible hablar de Dooku sin hablar de Qui-Gon, y el anciano maestro le había contado lo que había pasado con Xanatos.

Qui-Gon no había visto el mal en Xanatos hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Aquello la inquietaba. El consejo no terminaba de confiar en Anakin. ¿ Y si ella se ataba tanto a él que era incapaz de ver si algo iba mal ?

Se preguntó si Obi-Wan había tenido ese temor. Aquella duda.

"¡Ayla!"

Ayla levantó la mirada. Por el pasillo se acercaba Garen Muln con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Garen" saludó ella. Se encargó de levantar lo más rápido que podía unos escudos mentales que enterraron sus problemas en un rincón de su mente. Garen era más que experto en usar la Fuerza para leer estados de ánimo, y lo ultimo que necesitaba era preocupar a un amigo.

"Me alegro de verte" empezó el hombre moreno. "Se que has tenido muchas misiones. Mereces un periodo de descanso"

Ella sonrió en respuesta.

"En realidad debería estar con Anakin. Pero el consejo pensó que estaría bien dejar que se las arreglase solo"

Una sombra casi imperceptible cubrió la mirada del caballero Jedi, pero en seguida sus ojos volvieron a mostrar ese brillo característico.

"Skywalker sobrevivirá. Se de buena tinta que tuviste misiones en solitario más complicadas que esa cuando eras padawans y mírate, aquí sigues." movió su mano de forma despreocupada.

"Si, imagino que tienes razón"

El tono de Garen de repente se hizo más serio.

"Te buscaba porque vengo de los archivos, donde dejaste aquella unidad de información que conseguisteis de Grievous"

Ayla lo miró intensamente.

"¿Han conseguido descifrar algo?" preguntó, incrédula.

Llevaban varias semanas intentando sacar alguna información de interés de aquel pequeño cuadrado, pero el lenguaje de codificación era tan complejo que no habían encontrado nada.

Hasta ese momento.

"Solo una parte. Pero tiene pinta de ser importante. Resulta que está codificado con la mezcla de dos antiguos alfabetos, uno de ellos ya no se usa. Por eso el ordenador no encontraba nada. Hemos tenido que buscar en antiguos archivos las base de la estructura en que está ordenada la información. Aún no hemos descifrado todo, pero si que hemos conseguido desencriptar la parte numérica."

"¿La parte numerica?"

"Son coordenadas en su mayoría"

"¿Coordenadas, coordenadas de qué?"

Garen se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Eso intentamos descubrir. Cuando descifremos el alfabeto, sabremos a que corresponden, pero sea lo que sea, una de las coordenadas..."

Calló un segundo, y Ayla le miró, expectante

"¿Que?" apremió "¿Que pasa con ella?"

"Una pertenece a algún lugar al norte de Corruscant"

* * *

 **Holaaaa. Perdón por la tardanza. No tengo demasiado tiempo de dejar respuesta al comentario que recibi por el capi anterior pero prometo que en el proximo, que llegará pronto, responderé a todo.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis y no dudéis en dejar opinión y comentario.**

 **Hasta el próx. capi.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11: Traición**

Dooku estaba de vuelta, y por la expresión de su cara, no le gustaba lo que veía.

"¿Desde cuando no comes?" preguntó.

Obi-Wan se encogió de hombros mientras miraba por la ventana. Estaba sentado sobre la cama.

"No tengo hambre" comentó con voz ronca.

"Tienes un aspecto horrible"

"Suele pasar cuando eres torturado regularmente"

El silencio cayó entre ellos, y Dooku suspiró.

"Tendría que haber vuelto antes"

"¿Acaso habría cambiado algo?"

No. Nada.

Sidious era al fin y al cabo su maestro. No podía oponerse a él, no directamente al menos. El conde cogió una silla y se sentó frente a Obi-Wan, la espalda recta. Hasta cuando se sentaba mantenía aquella elegancia innata, pero en realidad estaba cansado.

Hacia ya varias semanas que estaba fuera, negociando, liderando ataques contra Jedis y siguiendo los planes de Sidious. No había podido volver antes, e incluso había llegado a pensar que Obi-Wan no aguantaría sus encuentros con el Lord Sith. Aparentemente lo había subestimado, y estaba contento de que así fuese. ¿Pero de que servía que Kenobi hubiese sobrevivido a todo aquello si ahora se dejaba morir de inanición?

"Ordenaré que te preparen algo. Tienes que alimentarte. ¿Puedes andar?"

Obi-Wan asintió. Observó sus piernas, que Sidious había roto unos días antes. Pero el Sith se había marchado y no parecía dispuesto a volver en los próximos días.

Assaj había tenido que actuar muy rápido. Las piernas de Obi-Wan se encontraban en ángulos antinaturales cuando lo encontró, y la hemorragia de su pierna derecha lo estaba desangrando. Lo sumergió enseguida en el tanque de bacta.

Los dos días siguientes los había pasado en la cama—como le ocurría demasiado a menudo-, pero el bacta hacía milagros, y en poco tiempo podía volver a andar.

 _Debería estar muerto._

Sidious le dejaba siempre al borde de la muerte. Era como estar atado en lo alto de un acantilado y observar el vacío, viviendo eternamente con el vértigo en el estómago pero sin el sentimiento breve pero liberador de la caída.

"Bien. Al menos no hay nada irreparable"

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Dooku estaría bajo tierra.

"No soy un droide, _Conde_ " escupió aquella ultima palabra impregnando todo el asco que podía encontrar en ella.

Dooku lo miró sorprendido cuando sintió las distintas emociones que se amontonaban en el Jedi que tenía delante de él. Lo cambiantes que eran . Lo intensas que se habían vuelto.

Unos minutos antes Kenobi rozaba la depresión, y ahora su furia era tal que parecía no tener lugar para nada más.

"No , no lo eres. No era mi intención que todo esto pasase, Kenobi. Lo siento"

La risa de Obi-Wan que siguió a esa declaración sonó como la de alguien que había perdido la cabeza.

"No. No tienes _ni idea_ de que es sentirlo"

Dooku solo pudo observarle. Nunca se habría imaginado que lo encontraría tan cambiado.

Obi-Wan Kenobi no parecía él.

El pelo le caía por la espalda de lo largo que lo llevaba, mientras que ya solo tenía una leve sombra de lo que había sido una abundante barba. Estaba delgado. No tan delgado como despúes de las minas, pero pronto volvería a estar así si seguía sin comer correctamente. Y su piel. Estaba blanco como el papel, pero no de ese tono porcelana tan bello que podían llegar a tener las personas que eran muy pálidas de forma natural. Aquel tono recordaba a la leche en mal estado. Era un tono enfermizo.

Cadavérico.

Pero si había algo que había cambiado era su expresión. Su mirada aguamarina se había oscurecido tanto que casi no era reconocible.

"¿Porque estás aquí, Dooku? ¿Cansado de destrozar la galaxia? ¿Te apetecía volver a la mansión a descansar? ¿A ver como estoy, como si fuese un animal extraño mientras envias a Assaj a hacer tu sucio trabajo?"

Ventress se había marchado la noche anterior, varias horas antes de que Dooku volviese. Había recibido un holograma privado del conde. Obi-Wan no lo había escuchado, pero cuando Ventress había entrado en la habitación para decirle que se iba y este le había preguntado a donde, el tono evasivo de la mujer le había bastado para saber que la respuesta no le gustaría.

Pasar aquella noche solo en aquella mansión, con el alma cansada y el cuerpo roto aunque recompuesto no había sido fácil para Obi-Wan. Apenas había dormido.

En aquel mismo instante, pese a el rechazo que le suponía la presencia de Dooku, pese al resentimiento, se sentía , en alguna parte, agradecido de tener al mayor con él en aquel lugar.

Y más si podía soltar toda su rabia sobre él.

Al estar privado de la fuerza, había tenido que encontrar otro medio para evacuar el estrés y no volverse loco. Hablar ayudaba. Era algo nuevo, ya que aunque sociable, siempre había sido alguien reservado.

Ya no se reconocía.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia le embargó, y este no paso desapercibido por Dooku. Todos aquellos sentimientos solo hacían que la presencia de Obi-Wan en la fuerza se triplicase.

Solo que aquella presencia ya no era luz pura y transparente, sino un amalgama de sombras que parecían dispuestas a engullir todo sentimiento positivo que el hombre aún tuviese.

"Tienes razón, no se lo que se siente. ¿Porqué no me lo dices?"

Obi-Wan se levantó de repente, apretando los puños, con la clara intención de golpear, pero las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que volver a sentarse. Se había movido demasiado rápido. Apretó los dientes.

"¿Y porque te diría nada? ¡¿Porqué sigues haciendo esto?! ¿¡Porque me retienes aquí a merced de Sidious y luego haces como si te importase?!"

"No soy tu enemigo, Kenobi."

"¿Qué eres entonces Dooku? _¿Mi amigo?¿Mi aliado?_ "

Kenobi apretó aún más los puños y desvío la mirada.

" La amistad no es más que una máscara que la gente usa para conseguir cosas de ti." murmuró, y Dook sintió en carne viva el dolor que acompañaba aquella declaración.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

¿Qué le había hecho Sidious a aquel hombre? ¿Qué le había dicho, que le había _mostrado_ para que perdiese la fé en las relaciones humanas?

"Debería bastarte con saber que no soy tu enemigo. _Siempre_ he sido sincero contigo, Kenobi. Sabes lo que pienso de tí. Te ofrecí una vez unirte a mi, y te lo ofrezco de nuevo"

"¿Y Sidious?"

"Puede que no esté de acuerdo con todo lo que hace."

"Sois todos iguales, "

"¿Perdón?"

"Los Sith, los Jedi. Solo sabéis usar a las personas. Y cuando no os sirven , los dejáis de lado. Los abandonais o los traicionais. El resultado es el mismo."

 _¿Abandonais?_ ¿Acababa de excluirse de los Jedi en aquella frase?

"Yo no te estoy usando. Te permito elegir"

Kenobi se levantó y con paso lento, inestable, se dirigió a la ventana. Se apoyó, dejando que el aire de la noche removiese su cabello largo.

"Sería una eleción si me dieses más opciones."

Dooku le examinó. Obi-Wan observó los ojos oscuros del anciano conde, unos ojos negros que siempre llamarían la atención, no importaba que ya los hubiese visto antes.

"Esta bien, vamos a ser justos" se levantó y se puso frente al más joven. Obi-Wan era alto, pero Dooku le sacaba cabeza y media.

"Sin trucos. Tienes tres opciones. Puedes unirte a mi , puedes elegir huir...mejor dicho, te dejaré marchar, o puedes esperar a que mi maestro vuelva a por ti, y acabar muriendo cuando se canse de jugar contigo. Pregúntate que es lo que prefieres, Kenobi"

 _Lo sabe_ pensó Obi-Wan.

"No huiré" respondió.

"Me he dado cuenta. Lo que quiero, Kenobi, es que me digas _porqué_. Porque rechazas la libertad que tanto has ansiado" exigió saber Dooku mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Obi-Wan no respondió durante unos instantes.

Enfrentó la mirada de Dooku.

"Tenías razón" murmuró al cabo de un rato.

"Suelo tenerla"

"Tu...lo que dijiste sobre la Républica. Sobre los Jedi...todos corruptos. Todos ciegos."

"¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?"

" Él me lo mostró."

Dooku levantó una ceja. "¿Que te mostró?" Juraría que los ojos de Kenobi estaban llorosos.

"Como los tiene a todos bajo su control. Como los manipula. Sabía cosas...demasiadas cosas. Del senado. De los Jedi. De Anakin"

Dooku suspiró. "Te dije que un lord oscuro de los Sith controlaba el senado, y tu no quisiste escucharme"

Sí. Aquello eran lágrimas. Obi-Wan estaba llorando, y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lentamente se dejó caer por el muro hasta que estuvo en el suelo.

"Nos ha manipulado a su antojo todo este tiempo. Y los Jedi...demasiado cegados por su orgullo como para ver el peligro."

"Y llevando a la Républica a su perdición" completó Dooku.

"¿Quién es?"

Dooku se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Kenobi.

"¿Acaso importa? Ahora sabes que no mentía. Únete a mi, y podremos arreglar las cosas."

"Confía en él...No confió nunca lo suficiente en mí, pero se le abrió a él...a esa basura..."

Dooku le miró con pena. Al parecer un sentimiento había terminado por imponerse en el espíritu de Kenobi. El que más marcaba a las personas.

Obi-Wan se sentía traicionado.

"Así que también te mostró eso..."

" Todo lo que nunca ha querido contarme...todos estos años le ha contado cosas a él. He intentado hacerlo bien ¿Pero nunca seré suficiente verdad?"

"Mi maestro siempre tuvo la mirada puesta en Skywalker...puedes imaginarte que puso empeño en tenerlo cerca"

"¡Yo lo he criado!" gritó entonces Obi-Wan "¡Daría mi vida por él! Podía contar conmigo, pero cuando tenía problemas me daba la espalda . ¡Todo en lo que he creído, los valores que he defendido y la relación que establecí con Anakin...es todo MENTIRA!"

"Me temo que la sinceridad es algo que cayó en desuso hace mucho tiempo"

Obi-Wan golpeó el suelo con los puños.

"Vete" exigió.

Dooku se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

Antes de salir, hechó un ultimo vistazo a Obi-Wan.

Vió un hombre hundido.

"Mi oferta sigue en pie."

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Sé que publico con bastante rapidez, pero resulta que ahora tengo bastante tiempo y en cuanto empiecen los exámenes de la universidad podría pasar muchísimo tiempo sin publicar. Esta historia será larga así que cuanto más avance al ppo mejor. Misxx, para responder a tu pregunta, soy francesa pero vivo en España ;) me alegra que te esté gustando tanto. Lo que dices de Anakin...ten en cuenta que Obi-Wan no tiene acceso a la fuerza y ambos están alejados (Corruscant no es precisamente pequeño, y la mitad del tiempo mandan a Anakin a la otra punta de la galaxia). Pero pese a eso Anakin sigue sintiendolo en sus sueños de alguna forma...de todas maneras ya lo veras más adelante como va la cosa.**

 **Disfrutad mucho del capi y a sabéis que cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12: De condiciones y contratos**

Siri Tachi había intentado no pisar el templo Jedi desde el principio de la guerra.

Nunca había sido el tipo de Jedi que admitía de forma ciega cada misión que le encargaba el consejo. Tampoco era del tipo rebelde. Seguía las ordenes sin rechistar, pero siempre había intentado evitar encontrarse en misiones locas si podía.

La hermosa mujer prefería quedarse en el Templo a meditar, estudiando los caminos de la fuerza desde el punto de vista más teórico, recorriendo los largos pasillos de aquel edificio gigantesco que retrataba la gloria de los Jedi y conviviendo con sus amigos.

Al menos así había sido hasta Geonosis.

Simplemente no podía. No podía quedarse en un lugar que le recordaría constantemente su pasado con Obi-Wan. Todo lo que había sido y lo que habría podido ser. Eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiados sentimientos, demasiadas que interferían con su deber como Dama Jedi.

Algo que no se podía permitir.

Porque si había algo a lo que Siri había dado prioridad ante todo era su deber como Jedi.

Era ese deber la que le había hecho renunciar a Obi-Wan, de eso hacía ya muchos años. En ese sentido, su muerte no había sido tan amor de Obi-Wan Kenobi le estaba vetado desde que había decidido entregar su vida a la orden. Era un sueño inalcanzable y ambos lo sabían. Su partida solo agradaba un poco más aquella línea roja que ninguno de los dos podía cruzar, ni cruzaría.

Porque ella así lo había decidido.

Sí, Obi-Wan Kenobi era el Jedi más brillante de su generación, pero nadie anteponía la devoción por la orden como ella lo hacía. Lo sabía, sabía que de haberselo pedido, él hubiese abandonado todo por ella.

 _"¿Olvidarte?" Un jovencísimo Obi-Wan la miraba dolido "¡No puedo olvidarte!"_

Aquel recuerdo que creía olvidado había resurgido desde la muerte de Obi-Wan y de todos los que compartía con él, era el más doloroso.

Habían estado a punto de morir, habían confesado sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, y habían compartido su primer y único beso.

No eran más que niños, pero los sentimientos ya estaban allí y no habían hecho más que crecer y evolucionar con los años, pasando de un amor adolescente a uno mucho más profundo. Más maduro. Pero siempre a distancia.

Nunca habría nadie como Obi-Wan.

Tanto ella como él habían conocido a otras personas. Personas de las que se habían enamorado, personas por las que habían sentido deseo o cosas más profundas. Y personas con las que habían compartido una o más noches de pasión. Pero no era lo mismo.

Ella siempre había sido extremadamente discreta, pero conocía algunos de los nombres de esos amores y relaciones de Obi-Wan. No por él realmente. La principal culpable era Bant, que hablaba demasiado. Y algunas eran secretos a voces. Como Satine Kryze, duquesa de Mandalore.

Siri la había podido ver en el funeral honorifico que se había hecho por todos los Jedi caidos en Geonosis.

La empatía sin duda era algo curioso. Aquella mujer era su "rival", pero en aquel momento, cuando la había visto llorar silenciosamente entre todas aquellas personalidades que habían venido a presentar sus respetos a tantísimos guardianes de la paz, lo único que había podido sentir era pena y comprensión.

El corazón de aquella mujer estaba hecho trizas, al igual que el suyo propio.

Dos días después, abandonaba el templo como una de las primeras generales Jedi que Coruscant enviaba para luchar por la había vuelto un par de veces en aquel tiempo y casi nunca para quedarse más de un día.

"Maestra, llegaremos en unas horas a casa. ¿No crees que deberías descansar un rato?"

Una voz masculina la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ferus Olin, su padawan, la miraba preocupado. Sus ojos miel la fijaban intensamente. Ella esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Creo que tienes razón padawan. No me vendría mal dormir. ¿Sabras arreglártelas?"

"Subestimas mis dotes como piloto" comentó él en un tono semi-ofendido mientras le sonreía a cambio. Ella pasó una mano por el rostro del más joven.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase. No importaba que Ferus fuese ya un adulto y que pronto sería un caballero. Ella siempre lo vería como a un niño. Su niño.

"Esta bien. Me voy a tumbar un rato".

El chico apoyó levemente su mejilla contra la mano de Siri, un gesto afectuoso que transmitía sin palabras que el aprecio era reciproco, y observó como la Dama abandonaba la cabina.

Se mordió ligeramente los labios mientras se centraba en el pilotaje.

Sabía perfectamente que su Maestra no quería volver, y que si lo hacía era por él. Ya no podía de estar constantemente en batalla a miles de años luz de su hogar una pausa, volver a casa, con sus amigos. Y Siri también lo necesitaba. Habían rozado la muerte demasiado a menudo, pero sobretodo estaban exhaustos.

Nunca habían hablado abiertamente de las razones por las que Siri se había vuelto más introvertida y distante desde Geonosis, ni porque evitaba siempre que podía pisar

el templo, pero Ferus no era estúpido.

Medio adivinaba la situación, aunque no conocía toda la historia. Algo había sacado de ciertas conversaciones con otros Jedi, pero al cabo de un tiempo, había decidido no pensar más en ello.

Poco importaban realmente las razones. Aquello estaba ya en el pasado, y los Jedi solo se centraban en el aquí y ahora.

* * *

"Tiene que ser una broma" repuso Quinlan mirando con incredulidad lo que Garen le anunciaba. Desvío momentáneamente su mirada hacia Ayla, que le miraba seriamente, confirmando las palabras del amigo de ambos.

"Me gustaría que así fuese, pero no es el caso. Dooku posee una mansión en el norte del planeta. Y todo este tiempo lo hemos ignorado."

El maestro parpadeó y se llevó la mano al entrecejo. Se frotó la frente, como intentado concentrarse.

"Tan cerca..."

"Quilan...te das cuenta de que..."

Pero el maestro no le dejó seguir. Dirigió a Garen una mirada cargada de significado, y se dirigió a su antigua padawan.

"Si eso es cierto, el consejo debe de ser advertido inmediatamente. ¿Ayla, puedes avisarles para que convoquen una reunión en los próximos diez minutos?"

La mujer azul asintió, y salió con paso firme pero rápido de la sala. Cuando su antiguo maestro se hubo asegurado de que la joven Dama ya no podía oírles, cerró la puerta y se giró hacia su amigo.

"Se lo que vas a decir" comentó con voz sombría.

Garen se removió incómodo, pero no se dejó intimidar por el tono de voz de su amigo.

"Claro que lo sabes, porque al fin y al cabo tu te encargas de buscarle, ¿verdad? Y creo que si hubieses tenido éxito, todos lo sabríamos."

Quinlan asintió.

Poco después de descubrir que Obi-Wan Kenobi seguía vivo, el consejo había decido asignar a dos Maestros la misión de buscarle. Él había insistido en ser uno de ellos.

Junto Adi Gallia se habían puesto manos a la obra de inmediato.

Habían viajado a Geonosis en primer lugar. No había sido fácil llegar de incognito, los Jedi no eran bien recibidos.

Haciéndose pasar por una pareja y con la ayuda de la fuerza, habían empezado su investigación. Después de varios días de preguntas lo más discretas posibles que no parecían llevar a ninguna parte por fin habían caído sobre algo interesante.

Una de aquellas criaturas que se había mostrado particularmente irritado ante las preguntas de los extranjeros había soltado un desdeñoso:

"¿Un humano? Me temo que podéis abandonar. Si vuestro amigo"-los dos Jedi usaban la excusa de buscar a un buen amigo desaparecido poco después del inicio de la gerra al ir a comerciar especias al planeta -"se encontró en un fuego cruzado, era de raza humana y me decís que hace más de dos meses que no sabéis nada de él, solo hay dos posibilidades. O ha muerto, o ha sido capturado y alguna razón que escapa a mi entendimiento, muchos de los habitantes de los planetas circundantes encuentran esa raza altamente atractiva...suelen venderse como esclavos sexuales, en su mayoría. " comentó con un desprecio visible.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. La cara de horror de su colega tholothiana ante la idea de que el caballero Jedi hubiese sido vendido como jugete sexual antes de acabar en manos del misterioso Sith que le estaba torturando expresaba sin necesidad de palabras sus propios pensamientos.

Ahora sabían que aquello no era cierto, pero aquel comentario les había puesto en la pista. Después de aquello habían empezado a interrogar esclavistas.

Descubrir que Obi-Wan había pasado 6 meses malviviendo en las minas del planeta privado de la fuerza no era un gran consuelo.

Quinlan había sentido nauseas cuando había visto la sonrisa de suficiencia del esclavista geonosiano que le había hecho aquello a su amigo.

Tras algunas investigaciones, habían descubierto al fin quien retenía a su amigo. Un nombre más que conocido aparecía en los registros de compra-venta: Avan Dooku se había llevado a Obi-Wan por un módico precio.

Ahí residía todo el problema.

Nadie sabía donde estaba Dooku. Al final, todo se resumía a buscar al conde, o mejor dicho, buscar su escondrijo.

El hombre mayor hacía sus apariciones de vez en cuando y era una figura activa en aquella guerra, pero nadie sabía donde se escondía . Los Jedi no podían por lo tanto atacarle fuera del campo de batalla.

Adia y él habían intentado infiltrarse en los planetas más suceptibles de tener escondido en alguna parte a su amigo.

Se habían colado en el palacio del conde en Sereno, y habían intentado localizarle en dos o tres lugares más, pero era como si el Jedi hubiese desaparecido.

Ahora que habían descubierto que una de las residencias del conde se encontraba en el mismo planeta, lo probabilidad de que su amigo se encontrase en esta era...esperanzadora. Por no mencionar el hecho de que podían capturar a Dooku.

"Soy consciente de la situación Garen. Esto es...es..."

"Es una muy buena noticia Quilan. En cuanto el consejo lo sepa, vamos para allá. Pienso acompañarte" comentó Garen con determinación. Quilan sonrío ante la actitud de su amigo. Su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte ante la expectativa de recuperar al joven caballero.

Quinlan se sentó en el sillón más próximo. Se encontraban en su habitación, a la que Garen y Ayla habían corrido al saber la noticia.

Este se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. Su mirada reflejaba a la vez alegría y temor.

"Como crees...¿crees que estará ...?"

"No sabemos si estará allí, Garen"

"Lo sé, pero si está...y si ...¿y si es demasiado tarde?"

"No podemos saberlo...pero Obi-Wan es fuerte Garen"

"Tu mismo me dijiste que habéis dejado de recibir esos holovideos anónimos...y en el ultimo que vistéis él..."

Quilan sintió un escalofrío pero se serenó rápidamente. En el último video recibido, Obi-Wan había perdido la vista. De aquello hacía más de dos semanas.

"No hay que tener pensamientos negativos. Si Obi-Wan está en en Coruscant y ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo, lo encontraremos"

"¿Encontrar a quién?" Preguntó una voz femenina. Ayla Secura acababa de entrar en la habitación y había escuchado solo la última parte de la frase, pero por la forma en que se tensaron los dos hombres, que hablaban de algo importante. Podía sentir en la fuerza que estaban nerviosos y le escondían algo.

"He avisado a los Maestros. Hay reunión de consejo en unos minutos."

"Será mejor que vaya ahora".

Ayla quiso protestar, pero Quilan la ignoró. La mujer se giró para lanzarle una mirada insistente a Garen.

* * *

Apenas hablaba.

Desde la ultima conversación real que habían tenido, el Jedi se limitaba a intercambiar una o dos palabras con él. Era el tercer día después de su regreso, y Obi-Wan se recuperaba poco a poco, aunque su mirada pareciese decir lo contrario. El silencio era tal, que Dooku empezaba a pensar que Kenobi se había quedado mudo.

Por eso aquella frase le cogió completamente desprevenido.

"Lo mataré"

El mayor estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Tosió durante unos instantes, y limpió la boca con su servilleta. Le miró intensamente, olvidando su comida.

El castaño le devolvió la mirada, y por primera vez desde las minas, sus ojos azul-verdoso brillaron con una determinación autentica. Determinación que Dooku podía sentir en la fuerza.

"Creo que vas a tener que ser un poco más explicito que eso, Kenobi" respondió Dooku, más por intentar llenar el silencio mientras salía de su asombro que por falta de compresión. Sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba el más joven.

"Esa es mi condición" empezó Obi-Wan, dejando su tenedor y levantandose de la mesa. "Yo te ayudo a ganar esta guerra...y tu me ayudas a acabar de ese desgraciado"

Dooku entrecerró los ojos mientras usaba la fuerza para intentar leer cual era el estado de Obi-Wan Se sorprendió al encontrarlo perfectamente en calma, centrado, consciente de lo que decía. Sus sentimientos ya no eran una tormenta sin control, sino que parecía que su espiritu se había calmado y el joven volvía a mostrar su cara impasible. Si no fuese porque no podía, Dooku pondría la mano en el fuego a que Obi-Wan hubiese levantado los escudos mentales más potentes que podía.

Como aquello no era posible, sin embargo, bastó con que Dooku se concentrarse un poco más para encontrar los sentimientos que Obi-Wan trataba de disimular. Allí había miedo, dolor, el poderoso sentimiento de traición que parecía dispuesto a imponerse sobre todos los demás; pero también resignación, determinación, seguridad.

Estaba claro que Kenobi se había pensado muy seriamente las palabras de Dooku y que se había replanteado toda la situación, y parecía haber llegado a una conclusión.

Le hecho una ultima mirada a la presencia en la fuerza de aquel hombre, una presencia tan mitigada por los supresores que solo los que se encontraban cerca de él fisicamente podían sentirla.

El hombre delante de él se había dejado ganar por lo que un Jedi hubiese considerado sentimientos oscuros, y había aprendido a valerse de ellos para seguir adelante. Solo. Sin nadie que le guiase para evitar sucumbir en el proceso.

En ese preciso instante, Dooku se sintió orgulloso.

Obi-Wan era más que una persona fuerte. Era todo lo que alguien que está destinado a grandes cosas podía ser, y él había enseñado al maestro de ese hombre.

Una parte de su cerebro le susurró que quizá, solo _quizá_ , Qui-Gon Jinn no hubiese querido aquello.

Al final, lo que importaba es que no solo él tenía razón, sino que además, con la ayuda de Obi-Wan las cosas podían cambiar.

Darth Sidious ya no tenía las riendas.

"¿Deseo de venganza, Kenobi?"

Este le lanzó una mirada que solo podía calificarse como despectiva, pero la ola de rabia que la acompañó anunciaba más.

"Quiero" empezó apretado los dientes" su cabeza. Pero primero quiero sacar a Anakin de todo esto"

"Skywalker ya es adulto."

"Anakin está siendo manipulado, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para alejarle de la influencia de Sidious."

"¿Y que es todo lo que esté en tu mano Kenobi? ¿Hasta donde estás dispuesto a llegar?"

"No tengo limites. Ya no."

Dooku levantó las cejas, escéptico. Una cosa era el cambio de Kenobi, y otra que este creyese que no tenía limites.

Para bien o para mal, siempre había un limite.

"No puedo prometerte nada. Pero podemos trabajar para lograrlo" explicó Dooku mientras él mismo se levantaba y se acercaba a Obi-Wan. "¿Esas son tus únicas condiciones?"

"No quiero que se toque el templo Jedi."

"No se me ocurriría. He crecido también entre esos muros, algo que pareces olvidar muy a menudo, Kenobi." Dooku se cruzó de brazos "Sin embargo, me temo que los Jedi..."

"Me plantearé el problema de los Jedi cuando tenga a uno delante. Por el momento tengo otra condición"

"Soy todo oidos"

"No quiero que se dañe a los senadores, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario" y su mirada se oscureció.

"Esta guerra no se ganará sin sangre"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Nada de ordenes de asesinato"

Por supuesto.

Obi-Wan pensaba en Padme Amidala. El conde hizo una mueca. En teoría, había dado su palabra de que la Senadora acabaría cayendo. Sin embargo, encontraría una forma de contentar al virrey Gunkan. Puede que incluso le ignorase abiertamente. De todos modos el ser verde nunca le había agradado realmente.

" Tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones. Tendremos que fingir tu muerte. Y sobre todo, tendrás que abrirte a las enseñanzas de los Sith"

"Creía que ya me había abierto" comentó el hombre sarcásticamente, y por un instante su cara reflejó a su antiguo yo. Sus ojos brillaban tristes.

"Y tendrás que esconder tu presencia en la fuerza cuando te quite ese supresor."

Obi-Wan tragó algo de saliva. Aquello sería la parte más dura.

Despúes de tanto tiempo privado de lo que le hacía ser quien era, temía ese momento. Pero sobretodo, en cuanto tocase la Fuerza, esta restablecería los lazos con sus seres queridos. Y Obi-Wan no podía permtirlo. Tendría que ser rapido y erigir barreras mentales que le camuflasen.

La tentación de contactar con sus amigos era grande incluso en aquel momento en que solo hablaba con Dooku.

"Tenemos un trato, entonces".

Se mordió inconscientemente el labio. Aquello iba a ser duro.

 _¿Por qué debería importarme? Ellos ya no se preocupan por ti. Estás muerto y enterrado. Ni siquiera es seguro que se hayan realmente preocupado alguna vez._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tenía que controlar aquellos amargos pensamientos. Ya no los rechazaba, pero tenía que dosificarlos. O se volvería loco.

El conde pareció darse cuenta de algo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cayó. Le indicó que le siguiese y se alejó haciendo ondear la capa a su espalda.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

"¿¡Vivo?!" Su voz se puso anormalmente aguda mientras hacía la pregunta, y los ojos oscuros de Ayla ,un marrón chocolate, se movían rápidamente de Yoda a Mace, de

Mace a Garen y de Garen a Quinlan.

"Gritar tantisimo falta no hace, joven Dama" respondió Yoa con su calma habitual

"¡Perdoneme maestro, si descubro que han mentido a todo el templo sobre el destino de un Caballero!" Exclamó Ayla retorciendose las manos inconscientemente, y dando vueltas por la habitación.

Por la fuerza. Ya podía imaginarse la sonrisa de felicidad de Anakin. Y de todos en el templo. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Pero aquello era una gran noticia! La mejor noticia en...Se paró un segundo al darse cuenta de lo aquello implicaba. Ya no sería la maestra de Anakin.

De repente sintió un vacío en el estomago, pero en ese momento, la voz de Quinlan la sacó de su mundo.

"No te precipites. No sabemos si sigue vivo, ni si está donde pensamos..."

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo es qué..?"

"Calma, impaciente joven" comentó entonces Mace. "No conocemos la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero puede que estemos cerca de encontrarle. Como puedes imaginarte, esto es alto secreto."

"¡Tengo que decirselo a Anakin, al menos! Tiene derecho..."

Garen le dio un codazo a Quinlan, y a Ayla le pareció oir un discreto "te lo dije" .

"Me temo que por el momento, Skywalker no ha de saber nada"

"¿¡Qué?!" Exclamó indignada "¿Pero si le encontráis, como pretendéis..."

"Si le encontramos, entonces se le informará. No antes."

"Con el debido respeto maestro, me parece que no me será facil esconderle esa información a Anakin"

El maestro de piel oscura intercambió una breve mirada con Yoda.

"Esperamos que sea capaz de ello , Dama secura, porque ambos partís con Quinlan y Garen dentro de unos días."


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 12: Perturbaciones en la fuerza**

Desde que era un niño, Anakin había sido altamente sensible a la fuerza.

Todo lo que le rodeaba estaba de alguna manera conectado a él, de la misma manera que el estaba conectado con el mundo. Siempre se había sentido como parte de un todo.

Cuando vivía en Tatooine, siendo solo un niño, la gente solía decir que era altamente perceptivo.

En aquel planeta desértico del borde exterior, nadie hablaba de la fuerza. Ni siquiera de tener poderes especiales. La gente simplemente no solía plantearse demasiadas cosas.

La vida en Tatooine era ya de por sí demasiado dura. Las cosas extrañas pasaban a un segundo plano en el que el misterio se tornaba simplemente una curiosidad.

Curiosidades como Anakin. Nadie podría explicar nunca, ni siquiera su madre, el milagro de su nacimiento. Tampoco como parecía presentir las cosas antes de que ocurriesen o su gran empatía con todos los que les rodeaban.

Y tampoco buscarían una respuesta. Anakin solo había sido un esclavo al fin y al cabo. Su destino había cambiado cuando Qui-Gon se había cruzado en su camino. En aquel momento había conocido a Padme. Y poco después, había dicho adiós a su madre, para encontrarse con Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon Jinn le había puesto en la senda del Jedi, había entendido por fin que le hacía tan diferente, porque había nacido sin padre.

El era el elegido, había sido la voluntad de la fuerza que naciese, y estaba hecho para ayudar a los demás. Para salvar el universo.

Por eso mismo, lo que pareció pasar desapercibido para todos los demás Jedi en aquel pasillo no lo fue para él. Por un momento, el mundo pareció detenerse, y sintió que no podía respirar. Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho, y tuvo que apoyarse en el muro más cercano mientras sentía que se ahogaba.

En seguida los maestros que se encontraban allí se le acercaron. Anakin apenas podía ver sus caras de preocupación. Su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que bailaban en sus ojos, pero que se negaban a caer. Oyó los murmullos de los más jóvenes y le pareció entender que alguien llamaba a los sanadores, pero su cerebro apenas era capaz de registrar las palabras.

No era capaz de sentir nada más que a él.

 _Obi-Wan._

La imagen de su antiguo maestro se presentó ante él, tan nítida como si estuviese allí mismo. Solo que no era él. Su presencia era...diferente. No era la presencia calida y luminosa que recordaba.

 _No-_ pensó, mientras empezaba a hiperventilar- _Aquella oscuridad...Obi-Wan no...¡No!_

Empezaba a marearse.

 _Respira._

Fue solo unos instantes, y la imagen desapareció al tiempo que sentía como el aire llenaba de nuevo sus pulmones.

"Padawan Skywalker, ¿me oyes?" Preguntó una voz feminina.

Anakin parpadeo, intentando focalizar su atención. Reconoció aquel rostro de enorme ojos plateados y piel rojiza. La belleza marina conocida como Bant Erin se encontraba ante él, y le miraba preocupada. Anakin parpadeo de nuevo. De repente recordó donde estaba, y se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas en el pasillo del templo. Se dio cuenta que una multitud lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

¿Por qué le miraban asi? ¿No podían dejarle en paz? Tensó sus musculos y apretó la mandibula mientras seguía tomando profundas inspiraciones, intentando calmarse.

Pronto los maestros empezaron a disolver aquel indeseado grupo de curiosos, en su mayoría iniciados, y Anakin se relajó un poco más. Aspiró profundamente, y un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lo que hizo que la sanadora solo frunciese aún más el ceño.

"Anakin..." Empezó con voz suave. De repente Anakin se sintió mal. Conocía a Bant desde que había llegado a Coruscant. La Mont Calmari había sido la mejor amiga deObi-Wan, así que desde el principio había pasado tiempo con Anakin. Siempre le había tratado bien, siempre se había preocupado por él. Era un alma bondadosa y sensible, y Anakin sabía lo duros que habían sido aquellos meses para ella. No quería preocuparla.

Aquellos ojos no se lo merecían.

"Estoy bien, Bant."

Ella no parecía estar de acuerdo.

"¡No respirabas!" Exclamó con un tono acusador, dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo con él. "Creo que ha sido un ataque de pánico." Añadió mientras le observaba atentamente y le ayudaba a levantarse. "Has estado sometido a mucha presión últimamente..."

Anakin negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien..." Repitió. "Si me disculpas..."

Antes de que la mujer pudiese añadir nada más, Anakin Skywalker se alejaba corriendo.

* * *

Observó la puerta del despacho de Palpatine dudando.

Había salido del Templo Jedi confundido. El pecho aún le dolía, respirar dolía, pero nada dolía más que la sensación de que Obi-Wan había estado allí por unos segundos para luego volver a perderle.

Lo único que sabía es que necesitaba alejarse de Bant, necesitaba alejarse del templo. Había subido a un speeder y había conducido sin rumbo por los niveles inferiores de la ciudad, donde el trafico era más peligroso.

Hasta que sus latidos se habían reducido al tiempo que se calmaba y pudo volver a pensar con claridad.

Se alejó de los niveles bajos y ascendió a lo largo de las paredes del edificio más cercano hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente alto como para poder observar el cielo de coruscant sin tener que inclinar demasiado la cabeza hacia atrás, y se quedó a aquella altura, mientras suspiraba.

No sabía que había sido lo de antes, pero Anakin sabía que Obi-Wan no podía estar vivo.

Aunque lo había sentido en la fuerza, tan dolorosamente real.

Cerró los ojos,perdiendose en el abrazo de la fuerza y concentrandose en sus lazos. El lazo que una vez había compartido con Obi-Wan seguía igual que antes. Fríamente mudo. Como había estado desde Geonosis.

Se frotó los ojos, sintiéndose cansado.

Decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver a Padme, que siempre era capaz de aportarle serenidad, cuando recordó que no estaba en Coruscant. La senadora estaba con su amigo Organa en el planeta natal de este, Alderaan, para ayudarle con un asunto de suma importancia.

No quería volver al templo, así que se de dirigió hacia el único lugar en que sabía sería escuchado.

Lentamente levantó el puño dispuesto a golpear dudando de nuevo.

Desde su llegada a Coruscant, Palpatine siempre había estado allí para él. El canciller había demostrado ser alguien de confianza desde el primer día, y sobre todo alguien dispuesto a escuchar.

Palpatine era un buen amigo pero sobre todo, era un confidente. Allí donde Obi-Wan había ejercido de padre, Palpatine lo había hecho de mentor.

Lo que más apreciaba Anakin era el hecho de que le contase lo que le contase, Palpatine nunca le juzgaba. Anakin no tenía que preocuparse de no intentar defraudarle.

Simplemente podía ser el mismo.

Con los años, el despacho de Palpatine se había transformado en sinónimo de seguridad.

Pero por alguna razón, en aquel momento no sabía si debería entrar en dicho despacho.

Lo que acababa de pasar era algo que ni el mismo podía explicar y dudaba que el canciller pudiese ayudarle realmente. Estaban en guerra. ¿Valía la pena molestar al hombre más importante de la galaxia por ello?

Por fin llamó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

 _¿Qué demonios...?_

Acababa de sentir algo raro. La puerta del despacho irridiaba con el lado oscuro de la fuerza.

Anakin parpadeoó, confuso.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Al otro lado se encontraba Palpatine, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

"Anakin, ¡mi querido muchacho!" Exclamo "he de admitir que esto es una sorpresa. Adelante, pasa"

Anakin trago saliva mientras saludaba con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Ya no sentía esa oscuridad. Ya no sentía nada más que al canciller delante de él, y el canciller, como siempre, era todo sonrisa y amabilidad.

"Canciller" saludo. Y sin pensarselo más entró en el despacho.

Si se hubiese fijado un poco más , hubiese visto que Palpatine tenía los ojos anormalmente rojos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos los que leais esta historia. Siento haber tardado en subir capi, los examenes parciales de la uni me han tomado bastante tiempo, pero no os preocupéis, que no voy a abandonar esta historia. Gracias a los que ponen reviews y en particular a Unai Shin Kio por decir que es una historia demasiado buena para ser abandonada. Me alegró el día tu review. Por favor, no dudéis en dejar críticas para saber si la historia os gusta, si tenéis dudas o propuestas. Aviso que los próximos capis (15 y 16) tardarán un poco en llegar pero prometo que supondrán un avance narrativo importante y estarán cargados de cosas...inesperadas. Disfrutad del capi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Venganza**

Sheev Palpatine estaba molesto.

Él no hacía aquel tipo de personas predispuestas a la improvisación .Desde siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien que mantenía las cosas bajo control, y de hecho le gustaba aquella sensación.

Las personas utilizarían la palabra manipulación para describir aquella tendencia a controlarlo todo, pero Sidious prefería verse como un hombre precavido.

Observó Coruscant, el corazón de la galaxia, una galaxia que tenía a sus pies y cuyos habitantes creían poder decidir su destino.

Pobres. Solo él podía decidir el destino de la galaxia.

Por eso que, como Dooku acaba de anunciarle, Kenobi hubiese muerto era cuanto menos contrariante.

Por un momento pensó que quizá había ido demasiado lejos.

Quizá no debería haber torturado a Kenobi como lo había hecho, dejandolo al borde de la muerte en numerosas ocasiones. Pero Sidious había disfrutado tantísimo de aquellas sesiones.

Para la gente de a pie, la venganza solía ser un sentimiento negativo.

Todos acababan experimentado aquel deseo tarde o temprano, pero la sociedad se había puesto de acuerdo para condenarlo como si se tratase de algo vergonzoso. La persona que cedía al ansia de venganza antes que a la necesidad de justicia pasaba a ser alguien que se dejaba guiar por sus pasiones más bajas, primitivo y egoísta. Podía esperarse de gente cuyo destino era banal, aquellos que vivan en el anonimato y cuya muerto los dejaba caer en en el olvido, pero no de aquellos que tenían un destino más importante. Y si cedían, eran siervos del lado oscuro.

Palpatine sin embargo nunca había visto las cosas así. Él no era siervo del lado oscuro, era su dueño. Allí donde la venganza había seducido cual femme fatale a los demás, para Sidious era una amante de largo tiempo, una amiga que le ayudaba a conseguir sus objetivos y la acompañaba allí donde fuese.

¿Era deseo de venganza lo que sentía con respecto a Kenobi?

Sí.

Kenobi no había merecido nunca más que su desprecio, pero tenerlo a su merced había cambiado las cosas.

Torturarle para usar las imágenes de dichas sesiones contra el consejo y más adelante contra Anakin , aprovechar para sacar del Jedi información que podía ser de relevancia había pasado a un segundo plano ante el placer que le embargaba al ver al joven sufrir.

Descubrir que le tenía resentimiento porque había alejado a Anakin de su presencia más veces de las que le hubiese gustado, haciendo su adoctrinamiento más lento de lo que a él le hubiese agradado había sido sorpresivo, pero no había edad para aprender sobre sí mismo ni sobre el mundo.

La venganza había venido a visitarle en aquella sala de la mansión de Dooku y como siempre, Sidious la había dejado susurrarle que debía hacer a su oído.

Por otra parte, Kenobi representaba los Jedi en su totalidad, asi que sentir su voluntad y fuerza romperse ante su mera presencia era altamente regocijante.

Sin embargo quizá hubiese esperado que aguantase más.

Lo cierto era que tenía lo que quería, pero mantenerle vivo algo más de tiempo no solo le hubiese permitido regodearse durante un poco más en los brazos de la venganza, si no que además hubiese probablemente servido mejor a sus planes con Anakin.

Justo en ese momento la presencia del susodicho llenó el edificio, y Palpatine supo que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta de su despacho. Lentamente cambió el ceño fruncido por una sonrisa.

Podía sentir la frustración y el desasosiego que emanaba el joven aún a varios metros de distancia. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió tras oír como llamaban. Y mientras le invitaba a pasar al interior, Palpatine sonrió aun más, y por un instante sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

Sentía que iba a ser una conversación interesante.

* * *

Anakin tragó, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Tras un inicio de conversación banal y puramente por educación, sentía que necesitaba sacarse lo que tenía dentro. Pero no era evidente. Él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, contrariamente a...

"Canciller, hay algo que me...me come por dentro"

El canciller cambió su sonrisa amable por una mirada de preocupación mientras le invitaba a sentarse en frente de él, dispuesto a escuchar.

Anakin se sintió enseguida mejor. Contrariamente a la mirada de Bant unas horas antes, la mirada de Palpatine le parecía más real, más humana. Sabía que Bant se habia sentido genuinamente preocupada por él, pero ella era un Jedi. Los Jedi siempre intentaban verlo todo desde un prisma diferente, poniendo distancias, barreras. La mirada de Palpatine, por otro lado se parecía más a la mirada que hubiese encontrado en Padme, o en su madre.

"Dime Anakin, puedes contarme lo que sea, y lo sabes."

"Lo sé, Excelencia. Es solo que...no es evidente."

"¿Es algo que te causa dolor?"

Anakin desvió la mirada.

"Canciller, ¿cuanto tiempo se tarda en olvidar a alguien?"

El canciller levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

"¿Olvidar? Me temo que tengo demasiada memoria para olvidar a la gente que se cruza en mi vida. Por no decir que nunca he querido olvidar nada, Anakin. Los recuerdos son un bien preciado".

"Ahora mismo desearía no tener recuerdos de esa persona"

"¿Se trata de tu madre?"

Anakin pareció escandalizado. ¡Nunca, ni por un millón de años olvidaría a su madre!

"¡No! Claro que no." Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y Palpatine le miró se miró las manos, incómodo.

"Entiendo...la perdida del maestro Kenobi aún te atormenta, ¿cierto?"

No respondió. Solo siguió mirando sus manos juntas. Las unió un poco más.

"Anakin, no creo realmente que quieras olvidarle." comentó Palpatine. Pudo sentir la certeza en su voz. Y sabía que era verdad. No quería. Pero hubiese sido tan fácil.

"No...no lo supero. No puedo seguir adelante. Cada vez que creo que ya no pensaré en él, la realidad me abofetea y me recuerda que soy un padawan sin maestro".

"No debes de olvidarle, Anakin, lo que has de hacer es aceptar su perdida."

Anakin apretó aún más sus manos, sin atreverse a mirar al canciller.

"Desearía no haberle conocido nunca."

Palpatine puso una mano en su hombro, instándole a que continuase.

"Si me hubiese quedado en Tatooine, con mi madre, con mi familia, ella seguiría viva y yo estaría con ella y no...no hubiese creado este lazo con él, y no me sentiría vacío...y ¿Por qué? ¿porqué le sigo viendo en sueños? ¿es porque...porque no pude despedirme de él?" Su voz sonaba angustiada.

¿Acaso despedirse habría cambiado algo? No lo sabía. Nunca lo sabría.

"Anakin, mirame" pidió el canciller. Su tono sonaba suave, pero la orden implícita no pasó desapercibida para el más joven.

Palpatine quitó la mano de su hombro y se reclinó sobre su asiento.

"Yo te entiendo" y las palabras vibraron por un instante entre los dos. Calando hondo en Anakin.

"No soy precisamente joven, Anakin. He vivido mucho tiempo, y con el tiempo vienen las perdidas. He visto morir a familiares, y dado que nunca tuve hijos, hubo un momento en que lo único que me quedaron fueron mis amigos. Y te diré algo, mi querido muchacho. Esas perdidas son las más duras".

"Los padres, los abuelos, los tíos...todos ellos acaban muriendo algún día. Sí, su partida es dura, duele, pero está en el orden natural de las cosas. La muerte de tu madre fue algo deplorable, pero si hubiese tenido la larga vida que merecía, un día habría acabado pereciendo. Y lo habrías aceptado, porque todos lo hacemos."

Anakin parecía dispuesto a protestar, pero el canciller continuó.

" Por otro lado, los hijos, nietos, sobrinos...salvo desgracia, no deberían morir antes que tú, por lo que no deberías verte enfrentado a esa situación. Sin embargo..."

"Sin embargo, los primos, los hermanos, los amantes y los amigos; y con esto me refiero a los verdaderos amigos, aquellas personas con las que estableces un lazo intimo, las almas gemelas que encuentras en tu vida que no vienen impuestas por lazos de sangre pero con quien la conexión es tan intima que si se rompe duele más que cualquier herida...perder aquellas personas con las que construyes recuerdos y haces planes de futuro es más duro de lo que muchos pueden pensar."

"Y cuando son tus contemporáneos es aun más difícil, porque esas personas son todo tu mundo, y con ellos formas tu vida".

Hizó una pausa, y Anakin tragó saliva. La presión en la garganta le impedía responder.

"Yo he perdido amigos, Anakin. Verdaderos amigos, gente más cercana que un hermano. Perder a conocidos que fuesen mis contemporáneos era duro porque te recuerda que somos mortales, pero perder a amigos es un puñetazo en el estomago. Por supuesto, a mi edad lo ves de otra manera, lo aceptas de forma más serena, pero cuando se es joven todos tus esquemas se desmoronan. Incluso a mi edad, sigue siendo duro. "

"Por supuesto, el tener amigos de verdad de otras edades es un bálsamo que cura las heridas del corazón, ya que sabes que no llegarás a quedarte solo jamás, porque tendrás la suerte de morir antes que ellos" y Anakin comprendió que hablaba de su relación con él.

"Así que lo que resientes es normal Anakin. Es humano. No deberías luchar contra ello. Date tiempo".

Anakin no sabía que decir. Las palabras de Palpatine resonaban en su cabeza. En algún lugar dentro de él, algo se removió. Incomodo.

Somos mortales.

Date tiempo.

"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo" su voz rompió el silencio, y apenas la reconoció. Una voz cargada de dolor.

"Es humano" repitió Palpatine. Y sonrió interiormente. La desesperación de Anakin era palpable. El miedo sucitado por unas palabras que pretendían consolarle pero que solo habían conseguido lo contrario, aunque en ese momento el chico no era consciente de ello. Con un poco de suerte nunca lo sería. Al igual que una marioneta, Anakin no vería los hilos él movía.

Era una buena noticia. Desde que estaba con la Jedi de piel azul cuyo nombre no recordaba, Palpatine había notado qe el chico se sentía mejor, más seguro de sí mismo, algo que decididamente no era de su agrado.

"¡Pero yo soy un Jedi!" Exclamó. Palpatine no respondió. Sintió como su cara enrojecía.

Bien-pensó Palpatine. Esa rabia y esa falta de seguridad era exactamente lo que-

"Lo siento, canciller, es solo..." Se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Es solo que a veces tengo la sentimiento de que está allí...de que sigue vivo y-"

La reacción del hombre mayor fue inesperada. Este se había echado hacia delante y su voz sonó inusualmente fría.

"¿Cómo que tienes la sentimiento de que sigue vivo?" Siseo.

Anakin pestañeó, tenía que habérselo imaginado. Palpatine no siseaba.

"Es...a veces le siento. Cuando sueño con él, es todo muy real. Pero no es posible..."

"¿Sueles tener esa sensación muy a menudo?"

Anakin se tensó ligeramente, incomodo ante la insistente mirada de Palpatine.

"Los sueños empezaron hará mes y medio..." Empezó "y a veces es como si estuviese en alguna parte...pero es solo un segundo"

Palpatine asintio lentamente.

"¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste esa sensación, Anakin?"

Este frunció el ceño. Las preguntas del canciller eran extrañas viniendo de él. Por sensación, ambos sabían que Anakin se refería a sentir la presencia en la fuerza, pero Palpatine no podía saber demasiado sobre la fuerza.

"Hará 3 horas"

Palpatine se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Eso era ANTES de que Dooku le hubiese comunicado la muerte de Kenobi. Lo que significaba que, probablemente ,el joven Jedi había sentido los últimos instantes de vida de su maestro.

Lo cual era ciertamente increíble. Anakin era increíble. Nunca hubiese imaginado que el joven le hubiese podido sentir, pese a un lazo altamente dañado y la distancia, el tiempo que habían pasado sin contacto y los supresores en Kenobi, por no decir el estado debilitado de este cada vez que terminaba con él.

Le había subestimado. Tenía que ser doblemente precavido. Y además, toda esta situación aportaba un nuevo matiz a sus planes.

Observó a Anakin, como este miraba entre preocupado e impaciente a que respondiese algo. Aquel era un momento crítico.

Debía jugar bien sus cartas.

Las imágenes de Kenobi siendo torturado las había mandado en su mayoría al templo, para que ese consejo de necios tomase consciencia de hasta que punto controlaba la situación por encima de ellos.

Sabía que había conseguido preocuparles, y que habían mandado Jedis en busca de Kenobi. Hacía poco había dejado de enviar los hologramas, y estaba seguro que eso solo tendría más inquietos a los miembros del consejo. También era obvio que estos no le habían dicho nada a Anakin, y ahí entraba él.

En su plan original, Sidious planeaba dejar entender a Skywalker que le habían llegado aquellos hologramas, y dejar que el descubrir la mentira y el sentimiento de traición por parte del consejo, así como las inseguridades de Anakin hiciesen todo el trabajo.

Estaba seguro que además verle sufrir tendría el impacto deseado. Era la vía más rápida.

Pero a Sheev Palpatine le gustaba el trabajo bien hecho. Skywalker había sentido a Kenobi, y sin duda sentir algo que no puedes ver ni tocar era perturbador. Si ahora sembraba la semilla de la duda sin enseñarle nada y esperaba que las cosas se descubriesen de por sí...

La brecha entre Skywalker y el consejo sería irreparable.

Sus ojos brillaron, anticipándose al momento. Dejar los hologramas de lado y mostrarlos cuando Skywalker estuviese a punto de caer irremediablemente tomaría más tiempo, pero el efecto podía ser tan deliciosamente perfecto.

Pronto tendría su venganza.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Darth Thetran**

El supresor era pequeño, redondo, y gris. Se parecía a un botón, y para alguien que no estaba familiarizado con la fuerza, hubiese pasado desapercibido.

En su mano parecía aún más insignificante, pero esa cosa le había privado de la fuerza durante demasiado tiempo. Cerró su puño y apreto con fuerza. Cuando volvió a abrir la mano, quedaba algo parecido a un polvo gris. Lo dejó caer al jardín de la mansión.

Nunca más.

Assaj le observó desde la puerta de la mansión. Todavía no se hacía a la idea. Le podía ver de lado. La forma en que su pelo, largo y teñido de negro estaba atado en una coleta, sin barba, vestido integralmente de negro y la forma en que la capa ondeaba a su espalda. La forma en que la fuerza vibraba a su alrededor, y como sus bellos ojos turquesa parecían oscurecerse cada vez que hablaba con alguien.

Imponía. Era una silueta inquietante, y nadie que le viese de lejos podría reconocer en aquella persona al que había sido Obi-Wan Kenobi, uno de los más prometedores caballeros de la orden Jedi.

Assajj sintió que algo se removía e su interior, una mezcla de temor, celos y preocupación.

Había llegado unas horas antes. Llevaba semanas sin ver a Obi-Wan y aunque intentaba no pensar en ello, le preocupaba el estado en el que lo encontraría, si todavía estaba vivo. Se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos a aquel hombre.

Aquel hombre cuya imagen gritaba "Sith" y que tenía los rasgos de Obi-Wan.

Aunque ahora Obi-Wan era un nombre del pasado.

 _Darth Thetran._

Apretó la mandíbula. Que insulto.

Era un insulto que él se hubiese ganado un autentico nombre de Sith cuando aún no había hecho nada, mientras que ella por el momento solo era cnsiderada una Jedi Oscura y tenía que aún demostrarle algo a Dooku.

Sabía que según el conde, aquel nombre solo era una forma de camuflar la identidad del ex-caballero Jedi, pero Assajj no era estúpida. Dooku siempre había mostrado predilección por aquel hombre, y Assajj se preguntó si Obi-Wan acabaría convirtiéndose en un obstáculo.

Y ahí donde unos meses antes aquello apenas la hubiese inquietado, ahora lo hacía.

"Obi-Wan, el conde nos espera" comentó en voz alta al cabo de un rato.

El se dio la vuelta, y le sonrió de lado, pero era una sonrisa desganada.

"Sabes que ese ya no es mi nombre, Assajj"

Ella bufó, cruzándose de brazos. "Para mi sigues siendo Obi-Wan y no veo porque tendría que llamarte en privado de otra forma."

Thetran se le acercó, sonriendo un poco más.

"Eres cabezota"

Ella hizo una mueca.

"Suelen decírmelo. Vamos, la nave nos espera".

Thetran asintió, pero volvió a mirar una vez más a lo lejos, donde las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse con la caida de la noche.

"No te preocupes, volveremos a Coruscant antes de que te des cuenta" comentó ella mientras se diría hacía el exterior de la casa. Una nave les esperaba fuera. Dooku debía de encontrarse ya en su interior.

"No me preocupo" murmuró Thetran.

 _Me despido._

* * *

Ayla Secura observó aquella habitación lujosa, tan grande y luminosa en la que alguien había estado viviendo hasta hacía poco, por la forma en que algunos libros estaban sobre la mesa, uno de ellos abierto y boca abajo. Suspiró. Habían llegado aquella mañana, pero nada más pasar la valla de entrada había sabido que no encontrarían nada. La mansión estaba vacía, podía sentirlo. Sin embargo aquella sala...

Garen estaba en el piso de abajo junto con Quinlann, mientras que Anakin exploraba los alrededores y el jardín, y ella había subido al piso superior, pero aquella laberíntica casa era tan grande que aún les quedaba mucho por descubrir.

Cada vez que habría una puerta, el corazón se le disparaba, temiendo lo que pudiese encontrar.

Sabía que la casa estaba vacía, pero si por alguna razón Obi-Wan había sido retenido y torturado en aquel lugar, lo que era altamente probable, entonces quizás quedase algo de aquellas sesiones. Prefería no pensar en ello.

Había insistido en que Anakin se quedase fuera. Aún no sabía como le iban a anunciar la noticia.

Sabía que la idea original era que, si encontraban al desaparecido caballero Jedi, ellos fingirían que estaban igual de sorprendidos. En otras palabras, el consejo quería que mintiesen. Que engañasen a Anakin.

Y no era algo que le gustase. De hecho sentía nauseas ante la idea de hacer algo tan propio de los Jedi, aunque entendía las reticencias del consejo. Cuando se trataba de Anakin Skywalker había que ir con pies de plomo.

Una pena que Ayla planease contarle la verdad. El porque habían ido a aquella casa.

Sabía que Quilan y Garen estaban de su parte, aunque le había costado convencer a su antiguo maestro en un primer tiempo. Pero sería ella la que empezase la conversación, y lo cierto es que aún no se sentía preparada. Lentamente levantó uno de los libros, y lo ojeó sin mucho interés.

El viaje hasta allí había sido corto pero dificil. Mantener sus escudos en alto para no delatarse ante Anakin sin que este se diese cuenta no había sido facil, y podía sentir la tormenta de sentimientos que Quilan estaba experimentando.

Lo disimulaba muy bien. Pero ella había sido su padawan. Su lazo le permitía sentir que su ex-maestro temblaba interiormente ante qué podría encontrar, y apostaría su sable de luz a que Garen debía de estar en la misma situación.

Por suerte para ellos, Anakin parecía perdido en sus pensamientos por algo que ella no llegaba a discernir. Quizá debería preocuparse por ello, pero en aquel momento les había venido TAN bien.

Suspiró y decidió sentarse en la silla unos minutos. Se sentía ligeramente cansada. Observó una vez más la habitación. Alguien que ella conocía había estado ahí,aunque su rastro era muy tenue; y no se trataba de Dooku. Podia por supuesto ser cualquiera de sus acólitos oscuros, pero el rastro no era particularmente malvado.

Anakin se había tensado al atravesar la valla del jardín. Podía ser por cualquier razón, pero empezaba a estar cada vez más segura de que Obi-Wan había estado en esa casa.

Por eso no había dejado entrar a Anakin. No hasta que supiese como anunciarle que su maestro seguía -quizá-vivo. Le había ordenado explorar el hangar que había a unos metros detrás de la mansión, por si podía encontrar pistas sobre los trayectos de Dooku. Eso le tendría un buen rato ocupado.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos, poniendo en orden sus ideas. Obi-Wan había estado allí. Que no hubiesen encontrado su cadáver era, dentro de lo que cabía, una buena noticia. Claro que podían matarlo en cualquier otro lugar, pero partiendo del principio de que le mantenían vivo para torturarle, el no encontrarle sacaba a relucir una pregunta importante.

 _¿A dónde se lo habían llevado y para qué?_

Se levantó un tirón al sentirlo en la fuerza. El miedo y la angustia de Quilann.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, Garen salía del salón.

"¿Lo has sentido?" Preguntó mientras se dirigían por un pasillo hacía donde sentían se encontraba el Maestro.

Garen asintió.

"Nos separamos para buscar mejor y -" Se pararon ante las escaleras que habían encontrado. Estas se hundían en la tierra. Se miraron con preocupación y empezaron a bajarlas. La puerta en metal que se podía ver desde arriba estaba abierta y dentro...

Quilann Vos estaba de rodillas en medio de una sala apenas iluminada por unas velas en las esquinas. Ayla sintió que iba a vomitar. La sala estaba llena de sangre y otras secreciones que prefería no saber de donde venían. Unas cadenas estaban sobre una de las paredes y esta tenía manchas de sangre en forma lineal, lo que indicaba cortes con arma blanca. La sala entera vibraba de energía oscura.

Ayla sintió que Garen respiraba con dificultad. "Es...la sala. La sala"

Ayla entendió que se refería a la sala que se podía ver en los holovideos, y la relidad cayó sobre ella como un jaro de agua fría.

Se acercó a Quilann, que seguía de rodillas en medio de aquel lugar y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Este no la miró. Se arrodilló a su lado, y notó que el Maestro estaba temblando ligeramente.

"Maestro" murmuró como cuando aún era un padawan, y Quilan pareció volver a la ás podían sentir como Garen se concentraba en dejar fluir todos sus sentimientos en la fuerza.

"Salgamos de aquí" propuso Ayla.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras subían de nuevo al piso principal, y el silencio los siguió hasta que salieron al jardín. Entonces Garen empezó a respirar un poco mejor.

"Kriff" murmuró. Siguieron una serie de insultos en voz baja mientras caminaba en circulo.

"¿Qué me he perdido?" Anakin acababa de volver a entrar al jardin. Frunció el ceño ante la imagen que había ante él. Quinlan y Aya mudos y palidos, y Garen dando vueltas e intentando calmarse.

En cuanto lo vió, Ayla se levantó y se le acercó.

"No hemos encontrado nada. Dooku no está aquí y no ha dejado pistas. Anakin, creo que-"

"Pues tengo una buena noticia. Yo si he encontrado algo"

Ayla calló de repente.

"Había registros en una de las naves. Al parecer Dooku venía de Sereno y pensaba dirigirse a Illum, pero aparentemente en el ultimo minuto cambió de nave."

Ella parpadeo.

"¿Illum?" Garen parcía haberle leído la mente. "¿Para que querría Dooku ir a Illum?"

"No lo sé, pero al menos tenemos una pista de su proximo paradero. Quizá tenga un nuevo aprendiz"

Quilann se levantó entonces. "Vamos" comentó con voz ronca "Es una oportunidad que no volveremos a tener. Si Dooku está en Illum, tenemos que ir antes de que abandone el planeta y volvamos a perder su rastro" .

Ayla le miró preocupada. Su tono de voz no le gustaba. Anakin volvió a darse la vuelta.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó.

Ayla lo miró, miró la casa detrás de ellos y volvió a mirar a Quilann.

"No ocurre nada"

* * *

Habían pasado más de 20 años, pero lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. La primera vez que había pisado Ilum junto a Qui-Gon. Como se había internado en sus cuevas en busca del cristal que daría vida a su sable de luz. Un sable que sabía Dooku tenía guardado en alguna parte. Mejor. No quería volver a verlo.

Observó la cueva que había delante de él. Ya desde ahí podía ver como los cristales brillaban en la oscuridad, esperándole. Assajj le miró.

"¿Listo?" Thetran miró detrás de él. Dooku les miraba a ambos con los brazos cruzados, analizándolos. Por un momento se sintió un padawan de nuevo.

"Vamos" comento. Assajj asintió y empezó a andar delante de él. Anduvieron en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Ventress marcaba el camino, Thetran la seguía. Igual que cuando había entrado en aquella cueva por primera vez, le pareció que andaba entre las estrellas. Las gemas eran fuente de luz, contrariamente a las piedras preciosas de otros planetas, brillaban incluso en la oscuridad. Si uno se acercaba entonces podía ver os colores de cada una, pero andando así, entre ellas, los colores no se distinguían. Hasta que llegaron.

Nunca se había adentrado tantísimo en una cueva, y con razón.

Allí solo había un color, rojo.

Observó a Ventress, cuya piel pálida y ojos claros habían adquirido un tono rojizo, y se le antojo más peligrosa y hermosa que nunca.

"No sabía que había tantos" comentó.

"Los cristales rojos solo se encuentran en el fondo de las cuevas, pero hay tantos o más que de otros colores. Un cristal rojo hay que ganarselo".

Thetran asintió, y se acercó a una de las paredes. Lentamente pasó su mano por los cristales. Con delicadeza retiró uno.

Ella se acercó para observarlo. "Espero que sepas lo que haces" comentó mientras cogía el cristal en sus manos y lo giraba. "Buen ejemplar"

"Sé lo que hago, Assajj" Ella asintió.

"Te espero fuera"

Cuando Thetran salió unos minutos más tarde, Dooku sonrió. En su mano, un sable fino, con una empuñadura parecida a la de Qui-Gon colgaba de la mano de su nuevo aprendiz.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capituo 16: Illum**

Tethran observó la mano de Dooku sobre su hombro, cortandole el paso hasta la nave. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, en principio se iban a ir en cuanto tuviese su sable.

"Falta un detalle" comentó el conde. Tethran se separó del él, mirándole a los ojos. Luego se dio cuenta de que Dooku miraba hacia abajo. Siguiendo su mirada, descubrió lo que el conde sujetaba con su mano libre, a la altura de su vientre.

Hizo una mueca. No necesitaba que el viejo conde le explicase que era lo que necesitaba de él. Lo podía imaginar.

Sin una palabra cogió en sus manos aquella mascara que Dooku le tendía. Nunca le habían gustado las máscaras. Los rasgos de una persona no eran solo lo que lo diferenciaban ante los demás, eran sobre todo una seña de identidad, algo tan propio como sus pensamientos.

Pero ni él se reconocería en un espejo.

Miró a Dooku unos segundos sin verle realmente. No le importaba que los Jedi acabasen descubriendo la verdad sobre lo que consideraba ya su pasado, aunque no sería él el que se encargaría de divulgarlo. No mientras consiguiera su propósito, mantener a Anakin a salvo y acabar con Darth Sidious. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba aún lejos y mientras tanto revelar el engaño de Darth Tyranous sería contraproducente. Y pese a saber que pocos verían en él al Jedi que había sido, no podían arriesgarse a que le reconociesen en un encuentro cara a cara.

Dooku no podía arriesgarse. Sabía que así funcionaba la mente de su nuevo maestro, y lo único que le sorprendía realmente ahora que pensaba en ello era que el hombre no hubiese sacado aquella mascara antes.

Lentamente se colocó el antifaz. Cuando volvió a mirar a Dooku, este asintió.

"Bien, ahora estamos..." No terminó la frase, un escalofrío recorrió a Tethran de arriba abajo y una mirada con Assaj le bastó para saber que no era el único en haberlo sentido. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero el conde se lo impidió. Dooku no había soltado su agarre, sino que apretaba incluso más fuerte, manteniéndole en aquella posición, de espaldas a los cuatro Jedi que se acercaban, pero Assaj desapareció de su campo de visión, y un zumbido le indicó que acaba de enceder sus dos sables. Se la podía imaginar en posición defensiva delante de Dooku y de él.

Escuchó como los Jedi se acercaban corriendo. Debían de haber aterrizado a unos metros de allí. Tragó saliva, sintiendo por primera vez en meses la presencia de unas personas que conocía demasiado bien. Personas que le importaban, o que al menos para Obi-Wan habían significado algo.

Usó la fuerza para relajarse, y se aseguró de que nada de lo que quedaba de su antiguo yo fuese reconocible en su firma. Dooku le miró de reojo, y lentamente soltó su agarre de hierro sobre su hombro, pero Tethran no sé movió.

* * *

Anakin se paró en seco detrás de Quilan. Desde que habían aterrizado había sentido la presencia de Dooku, y aunque se había prometido a sí mismo miles de veces que cuando lo tuviese por fín delante se controlaría, cuando habían aterrizado su cuerpo había tomado el control. Al segundo estaba corriendo en dirección de Dooku, con la espada laser en su mano activada. Pero no era el único.

Quilan Vos había prácticamente saltado de la nave en dirección del lider separatista. Era rápido, y a Anakin le había costado ponerse a su altura. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, causa del esfuerzo físico y de la situación.

Habían dejado la nave a una decena de metros de distancia., y podía oir los pasos de Ayla y de Garen que los seguían por detrás. Ayla había intentado que no se precipitase, pepro una vez más, había desoido lo que le decían.

Pero Quilan se acababa de parar, y observaba en silencio a sus tres enemigos. Anakin tomo una bocanda de aire y por primera vez desde que había tocado el suelo de aquel planeta observó lo que tenía delante.

Assaj Ventress estaba a pocos metros de Quilan. Los observaba en silencio, y como cada vez que se la había cruzado, Anakin pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban de impaciencia. Impaciencia y deseo de enzarsarse en una lucha. Sin embargo ahí estaba, ligeramente arrodillada, con un sable activado en cada mano. Se encontraban cerca de la entrada de una cueva, y con respecto a ellos estaban en terreno elevado, otorgandoles una posición de ventaja. Podía ver como la asesina estaba en tensón, pero parecía tranquila, y por un momento Anakin juraría que había visto una especie de sonrisa en los labios de aquella mujer, cuyos ojos no se despegaban de Quilan.

Aquella mujer que se interponía entre él y Dooku.

Al lado del viejo conde había un hombre de espaldas. No se había movido desde que habían llegado. Llevaba una capa que ondeaba ligeramente con la suave brisa de la tarde, al igual que lo hacían su largo cabello negro. De haber estado en una situación normal, la curiosidad por descubrir quien era aquella persona hubiese ocupado toda su atención, pero entonces Dooku bajó el brazo con el que sujetaba el hombro del desconocido, y ya no hubo nada más.

"Dooku" escupió Anakin. Podía sentir el dragón despertarse lentamente en su interior, empzando a moverse desde sus entrañas y clamando por la cabeza de aquel hombre.

Este se separó ligeramente del desconocido.

"Vaya, admito que esto es una sorpresa. Maestro Vos, no esperaba verle aquí. Ha pasado un tiempo. Y Skywalker. Nuestros encuentros siempre resultan...interesantes"

Anakin apretó su sable con fuerza.

"Descubrimos la mansión, Dooku. Esta vez te tenemos"

El conde sonrió ligeramente, y Anakin pudo oir como Ayla y Garen llegaban detrás de él. Podía oir el ritmo acelerado de sus respiraciones despúes de habereles perseguido para alcanzarles, y como en seguida ambos se ponían en guardia.

 _Te dije que me esperases_ , Anakin. Le regaño Ayla había avanzado hasta la altura de su antiguo maestro, posicionándose ligeramente a por delante, a la derecha de Anakin. En cuanto a Garen se había puesto a la izquierda de su amigo.

"Vaya, que desafortunado. Me gustaba esa casa".

"¿Dónde está Dooku?" Preguntó Quilan con voz grave, y Ayla lo miró de reojo. Anakin no sabía de que hablaban, pero Dooku dio un paso hacia adelante, y el dragón gruñió con fuerza. _Estaba cerca..._

Dooku levantó una ceja ante las palabras de Quilan.

"¿Dónde está el qué, Maestro Vos?"

"Sabes de qué estoy hablando, Dooku. Dime que has hecho con él o te prometo que te vas a arrepentir"

"¿Él?"

Los ojos de Ventress brillaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Dooku.

"He de admitir que estoy sorprendido, Maestro Vos. Aparentemente he subestimado a la orden. No esperaba que me encontraséis. Ni que un miembro del consejo pudiese amenazar a nadie así como así, faltando con tan poco tacto a los principios que seguís. Claro que nunca has sido muy tradicional, ¿verdad Vos?"

Anakin se removió incomodo, luchando entre sus ganas de acabar con Dooku y su deber como Jedi . Había algo que se le estaba escapando en toda esa conversación, una conversación que por otra parte no entendía ni porque estaban teniendo ¡Por la fuerza, era Dooku! Aquel hombre manejaba las palabras como un autentico demagogo, darle la oportunidad de hablar era entrar en su juego.

 _Deberías cortarle la lengua para asegurarte que no vuelve a usar ese tono de superioridad jamás_. Susurró una voz en su interior. Rápidamente la acalló.

"No lo repetiré más. ¿Dónde está?"

Hubo un silencio.

"Me temo que él ya no me era de utilidad. Murió y me deshice de su cuerpo".

El segundo en que Anakin comprendió que estaban hablando de una persona, Quilan y Garen ya se habían lanzado sobre Dooku.

* * *

"Me deshice de su cuerpo"

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Dooku y Ventress pudo ver en primera línea la cara que hicieron los dos Jedi que tenía en frente.

Fue muy rápido. En una fracción de segundo pasaron por los rasgos de aquellos dos hombres más emociones de las que, sabía, tenían permitido experimentar.

Se interpuso mientras se lanzaban hacia Dooku. Garen apretó la mandíbula al verse parado de repente pero Quilan la esquivó y se abrió paso por su derecha mientras Garen atacaba de nuevo. Ventresss lo detuvo con ambas espadas. Tomó impulso y se echó hacia atrás. Corrió para enfrentarle de nuevo. Garen esquivó el ataque y se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo para atacar a Ventress que ahora le daba la espalda, pero ella giró al tiempo que se agachaba y con ambas espadas intentaba darle a la altura de las rodillas. Garen cayó gritando de dolor y soltó su espada. Ventress dio un salto hacia él, levantando el sable por encima de su cabeza. A su alrededor los sonidos le indicaban que ahora todos estaban luchando.

Bajó ambos sables de forma vertical, dispuestos a entrar en la carne de su enemigo, pero un dolor agudo en su mandíbula y una fuerza que no había previsto la desviaron bruscamente. Rodó unos metros sobre el suelo, perdiendo uno de sus sables, y se levantó con dificultad, tocándose la cara.

Dolía.

Miró con rabia contenida a la persona que había osado patearle la cara y observó a Ayla Secura a unos metros de allí, defendiendo a Garen que empezaba a levantarse de nuevo.

"Tú" murmuró. Y un sabor metálico la obligo a escupir algo de sangre que se limpió con el revés de la manga. "Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, puta"

"Esperaba no ver tu cara de rata calva en mucho tiempo, Ventress" respondió Ayla con tranquilidad. Garen Muln se puso a su lado, volviendo a encender su sable.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ayla. Intentó que su voz sonase neutra, pero Assaj podía ver en sus ojos que estaba preocupada.

Garen asintió, concentrándose en Ventress. Esta gruñido. Recordaba la forma en que la esperanza había muerto en los ojos oscuros de Muln unos minutos antes, remplazada por un intenso dolor. Ahora observaba como Secura se preocupaba por su compañero.

 _La amistad._ Tanto buen sentimiento le estaba dando ganas de vomitar, al tiempo que la envidia empezaba a recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo. Ella jamás tendría a nadie que sufriese tanto por su supuesta muerte o que se preocupase por su bienestar.

Como odiaba a los Jedi.

Apretó la mandíbula. Los odiaba... _los odiaba.._.

Llamó su otro sable con la ayuda de la fuerza, y con un rugido se lanzó sobre sus oponentes.

Iba a correr sangre Jedi.

* * *

Garen esquivó a Ventress y siguió corriendo hacia Dooku, sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo. En aquel momento solo podía ver la sangre de aquella sala, y algo en su interior pedía que _vengase_ a su amigo.

Cuando había aprendido que Obi-Wan había muerto la primera vez había sido doloroso. Era él el que había tenido que consolar a una Siri que se desmoronaba, él quien había, junto con Anakin, tenido que decir unas palabras en memoria de alguien que le había acompañado toda la vida y ya no lo haría más. Pero eso era antes de la guerra. Antes de que los caídos en Geonosis no fuesen más que una pequeñísima parte de las vidas que desaparecían cada día, antes de vivir el horror de las batallas constantes.

Durante unos meses, la esperanza había vuelto a nacer en su interior, y ahora acababa de aprender que su amigo se había ido de verdad y esta vez después de haber sido salvajemente torturado.

Esta vez era más que doloroso. Toda su alma gritaba en desesperación.

Su sable fue directo al cuello del conde, pero este no se inmutó. La hoja nunca llegó a tocar su objetivo, ya que otra espada se lo impedía. El hombre que estaba de espaldas lo había detenido, dándose la vuelta por primera vez. Quilan retrocedió unos pasos, observándolo. Integralmente vestido de negro, una mascara con dos líneas rojas que bajaban en diagonal por ella le cubría la cara. Solo podía percibir lo que parecían un par de ojos azules. No tuvo mucho tiempo de verificarlo, porque el desconocído atacó, haciéndole retroceder un poco más.

Quilan lo esquivó, y su sable fue hacia el hombro de su oponente, pero este lo paró. Las espadas vibraban y las hojas chocaban. Quilan saltó, usando la fuerza para impulsarse, pero su oponente se dio la vuelta a tiempo parra detenerle. Ambos aumentaron la intensidad. El zumbido de las espadas era ensordecedor, y de repente algo le cortó a respiración. En un forcejeo el sith acababa de aprovechar para pegarle una patada en el estómago que lo impulso varios metros hacia atrás.

Un grito de rabia lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, y pudo ver como Anakin enfrentaba a Dooku. Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta, Anakin no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a aquel hombre. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, y se dirigió hacia ellos, pero el sith volvió a interponerse. Antes de que se diese cuenta, la espada de aquel hombre se habría paso a través de su hombro.

Cayó de rodillas, gritando. El sith le pegó una patada en la mano, haciéndole soltar su sable, yle cogió por el cuello de su túnica. Le observó durante unos segundos, y luego le empujó hacia atrás.

"¡Quilan!"

Ayla se acercaba corriendo, mientras que Garen seguía enzarzado en una pelea con Ventres, que atacaba con más y más fuerza. Quilan pudo ver que tenía una herida en el antebrazo.

"Estoy bien,¡ve con Anakin!"

* * *

Anakin paró una vez más el ataque de Dooku, que estaba extrañamente silencioso. Observó rápidamente detrás de él, el sith desconocido estaba enfrentándose a Quilan y no sabía donde estaban Ayla o Garen, pero al menos sabía por su lazo con la primera que ella se encontraba bien. Se alejó un poco de su oponente, mientras este empezaba a moverse a una cierta distancia, mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, y Anakin se dió cuenta que le estaba semi-rodeando.

Luchar con Dooku no era como luchar con cualquier otra persona, aquel hombre tenía una técnica única, perfeccionada tras décadas de lucha. No podía subestimarle.

Anakin cogió un poco de aire, estaba cansado, sin duda. El silencio que se había hecho entre los dos oponentes pesaba, pero Dooku seguía observándole en silencio. Y por fin:

"Has mejorado. Estoy sorprendido" comentó. Y otra vez esa voz de superioridad, incluso ante lo que parecía un piropo autentico.

"Será lo último que sientas Dooku. Voy a acabar contigo"

Dooku dejó de caminar.

"Tienes tanta rabia en tí, Skywwalker. Y lo peor es que toma el control." Entrecerró los ojos "tssssss, que desperdicio de potencial"

El fuego bailaba en los ojos del más joven.

"Tu lo mataste". Su tono era peligroso.

Sin una palabra más, Anakin atacó de nuevo. Solo que esta vez no llegó ni a acercarse al Conde, se vio propulsado hacia atrás por un ataque de fuerza. Anakin se levantó rápido, el sith desconocido estaba ahí, delante de Dooku. Anakin apretó la mandíbula. Oyó como Ayla le preguntaba a Quilan si estaba bien.

"Tranquilo, Tethran, yo me ocupo de Skywalker y Secura."

El sith pareció tensarse, y Anakin pudo observar como miraba al conde de lado. Era como si no quisiese dejarlos enfrentarse.

El conde hizo un gesto caso imperceptible, y , lentamente, el sith se dirigió hacia la nave que se encontraba a unos metros de allí. Anakin intentó detenerlo, pero el conde le atacaba.

"No tan rápido, muchacho"

* * *

Tethran entró en la nave, intentando no pensar demasiado en que acababa de dejar solo a Anakin con Dooku y que había herido a Quilan.

 _Aparecieron en tu camino demasiado pronto, no tenías otra opción._

¿O la tenía?

Se sentó en el asiento del piloto mientras ponía la nave en marcha. Si, claro que la tenía. Siempre había una opción, y había elegido proteger a Dooku, aún a riesgo de herir sin querer a Anakin.

Y la verdad era que si no salían de aquel lugar, las cosas acabarían mal para sus antiguos amigos, y eso era algo que no quería. Pulsó los comandos para abrir la puerta trasera y dirigió la nave hacia donde Garen todavía enfrentaba a Ventress. Parecía que el Jedi había tomado la ventaja, ya que ahora la asesina cojeaba ligeramente, claro que no era eso lo que la impedía seguir luchando.

En cuanto Ventress la vio se impulsó con la fuerza y saltó dentro. Garen tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar que la nave lo arrollara.

Anakin, Ayla y Dooku estaban peleando en una lucha que a Thetran le recordó demasiado a la de Naboo. Tragó saliva, arrepintiéndose de haberlos dejado solo, y colocó la nave de forma a que Dooku pudiese saltar en su interior.

"¡No!" El grito de Anakin llegó a sus oidos. No vio como el chico salía detrás de Dooku para intentar detenerlo, ni la patada que le daba Ventress en la cara para evitar que subiese a la grito de rabia de Anakin se perdió en el ruido de la nave alejándose del planeta, una nave que pasaba a la hiper-velocidad y se perdía entre las estrellas.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17: En busca de aliados**

La respiración de Assaj todavía no había vuelto a la normalidad.

Hacía al menos diez minutos que habían abandonado Illum, pero aquellos momentos de pelea final la habían agotado más de lo que admitiría jamás. Tenía que reconocer que aquellos Jedi eran tenaces.

Observó su muslo, allí donde Garen Muln la había tocado e hizo una mueca. Ya no dolía, pero la herida cauterizada casi al instante iba a dejar una fea cicatriz en la piel pálida de su muslo.

No era una cuestión de vanidad. Aquella cicatriz le recordaría que aquel Jedi había estado a su altura, y en la mente perfeccionista de la mujer aquello no podía ser.

Fue entonces que sintió una presencia cerca de ella y levantó la mirada. Tethran estaba ahí. Se había quitado la máscara, dejando ver su cara, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la herida de la mujer.

Sin decir una palabra se arrodilló dejando que las piernas estuviesen a su altura, y posó una banda de bacta sobre ella. Asajj estuvo a punto de protestar, pero él no la dejó.

"Por todas las veces que te has ocupado de mí" murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos. Ella dejó escapar un sonido que se asemejaba a un gruñido de insatisfacción.

"No era necesario. Ni siquiera duele"

"Considéralo entonces que intento aliviar tu orgullo herido"

"¡Como te atr...!" Calló de repente al ver la sonrisa escondida por los mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre la cara de su compañero.

"Cretino" murmuró.

Tethran siguió presionando la herida cuya marca iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, no eran oponentes fáciles...Garen siempre fue bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo".

El silencio siguió aquella declaración. Assaj no sabía que responder. Sopesó algunas opciones en su mente, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna que no sonase borde, así que optó por no decir nada. No se le escapa el tono con el que el hombre había mencionado el nombre de su ex-compañero Jedi.

Y no podía evitar preguntarse que hubiese hecho ella de estar en su situación.

Pero aquella era una pregunta estúpida, se recordó a si misma. Partían del principio de que ella no tenía amigos, no tenía tampoco un pasado al que aferrarse. Lo único que determinaba su historia había sido la presencia de su maestro, aquel que se había encargado de ella y que la había abandonado demasiado pronto.

Nada más.

Siguieron así durante un tiempo, en silencio. Estaban solos en la cabina de pilotaje, Dooku se había retirado unos instantes antes para descansar a su camarote. Observó la forma en que las estrellas perdían su silueta debido a la gran velocidad a la que iban, conocida como salto en hiper-espacio, dejando solo una estela plateada a la vista, mientras la nave los llevaba en modo automatico a algun sitio que el Conde hubiese programado.

Su vista se perdió en la forma en que el largo cabello de Tethran caía por los lados de su cara y lo largo de su espalda, escondiendo sus rasgos a su mirada.

Un pelo que parecía extremadamente suave.

Assaj levantó ligeramente la mano, sintiendo unas ganas súbitas de acariciar ese pelo.

Fue en ese momento en que Tethran retiró la banda y levanto su mirada. Frunció el ceño.

"¿Hay algún problema?"

Sintió que se congelaba. ¿En que estaba pensando? Rápidamente bajó la mano y negó con la cabeza.

"Ninguno. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría descansar".

Pudo ver la cara de extrañez que le dirigía Tethran y quiso darse un par de tortas. ¿Era ella la que había sonado tan ridículamente infantil?

* * *

"¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil que suenas?" Preguntó Padme mientras sorbía su taza de té.

Frente a ella , Bail Organa se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

"¿Es infantil querer decidir el lugar de vacaciones por una vez en todos los años que llevo casado? Es completamente injusto , Padme. Me paso meses en la capital, ella siempre está en casa, y cuando por fin tengo algo de tiempo libre, ¡quiere venir a Coruscant!"

Padme sonrió ante la forma en que Bail se quejaba. Estaban en una de las cafeterías más elegantes de Coruscant, con una bella vista sobre el cielo del planeta. Habían vuelto aquella misma mañana de su misión en Alderaan. Tenían una semana libre. Bail había planeado quedarse en casa, pero su mujer, a la que no habían visto demasiado durante la misión debido a sus numerosos quehaceres, le había ordenado volver con Padme, diciéndole que llegaría al día siguiente.

"¿Creía que lo importante era estar con tu esposa a la que ves poco con la guerra?" Pregunto distraídamente "Por cierto este té está impresionante, ¿de donde viene?"

"Padme, es una cuestión crucial. Quiero descansar paseándome por las montañas de Alderaan, y ¿tu me hablas de té?"

"Yo entiendo a Breha . Venir a Coruscant supone olvidar un poco la guerra si lo haces como civil en vez de como político. El campo de batalla no está aquí, excepto si te quedas en el senado. Hay tiendas, las ultimas colecciones de moda, conferencias sobre los últimos avances científicos, cines, teatro... Opciones de ocio que la pueden hacer olvidar la presión a la que se ve sometida como reina."

"¡Lo sabía. Es un complot en mi contra!" Exclamó Bail haciendo aspavientos y poniendo una cara de derrotado, a lo que Padme no puedo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

"No me esperaba esta traición de ti, Padme" comentó fingiendo que se sentía dolido.

"Así ocuparé tu sitio en el senado" comentó ella mientras llamaba a un camarero.

"¡Aja! Así que ese era tu plan después de todo este tiempo" dijo su amigo apuntándole con la cucharilla del café de forma acusadora.

Ella sonrío.

"Así es. Pero no sufras, voy a pedir la tarta de chocolate más cara que haya. Conozco tu debilidad, Organa, harías cualquier cosa por un poco de chocolate" comentó girándole un ojo.

Bail ensanchó su sonrisa.

"Me rindo ante vos, Mylady. Tenéis buenos argumentos".

CUATRO HORAS MÁS TARDE

Padme apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bail, mientras el taxi los llevaba por los cielos de Coruscant de vuelta a casa.

"¿Qué te ha parecido la holo-película?"

"Muy buena. Pero había una especie de ruido de fondo..."

Ella le pegó en le brazo.

"Que estúpido eres" comentó con una sonrisa.

"Te lo digo en serio Padme, ¿necesitabas comentar cada segundo?"

Padme se rió con ganas. "¡No era cada segundo!"

"Casi. Tenía que seguir la trama y además tus teorías sobre lo que iba a pasar"

Y ambos estallaron en risa.

"No ahora en serio. ¿Te ha gustado la trama?"

"Mucho. Aunque no sé porque el director se imagina que en el futuro solo habrá un planeta habitado y que habremos vuelto a un estado tan primitivo."

"Bueno ,es ficción."

"Aún así la trama con esos descendientes de seres sensibles a la Fuerza a los que llaman magos y como van re descubriendo la fuerza para salvar su planeta..."

"La Tierra."

"….me ha gustado" concluyó el senador. El taxi llegó por fin delante de 500 Republica.

Ambos bajaron y cogieron el ascensor.

"¿Estas seguro de que no quieres volver a casa esta noche?" Pregunto Padme mientras subían en ascensor.

"¿Para que mi gobernador me maree con problemas de impuestos durante toda la noche? Paso gracias."

"Prefieres tomarte un vino de Naboo en casa" le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

"Y dormir en el sofá de tu salón si es lo suficientemente cómodo"

Ella sonrió, pensando en que su amigo era un cabezota. Podían dormir en la misma cama, había confianza, pero él había dicho que no quería que su amante se presentase en medio de la noche y le degollase por compartir sus sabanas. Se había reído con ganas, aunque en realidad demostraba lo perceptivo que era su amigo. Élse había dado cuenta de que ella tenía a alguien, y no a un amante intermitente. Apuntó en algun lugar de su mente que tenía que decirle a Anakin de ser más cuidadosos, al menos si Bail estaba cerca.

Lo observó con una sonrisa. Gracias a él, por un día todo el estrés de meses de negociaciones que a Padme se le antojaban infructuosas se había evaporado.

Se sentía bien, libre. Joven.

Como debería sentirse de haber sido una mujer normal y si no estuviesen en guerra. Miró a su amigo. La forma en que unas pequeñas arrugas se formaban en la esquina de sus ojos, y como, en contraste con su negro oscuro, un par de canas se abrían paso su cabello. Era apenas perceptibles, pero lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo que ese tipo de detalles no se le escaparon.

Una especie de nostalgia la invadió. Aquellos signos del paso del tiempo no opacaban en nada el atractivo del senador, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no deberían estar ahí.

Eran los dos sumamente jóvenes aún, pero el peso de las preocupaciones, el estrés los estaba agotando.

"Coruscant llamando a Padme" repitió Bail mientras movía la mano delante del bello rostro de ojos oscuros de su amiga.

"Lo siento...estaba pensando" El ascensor seguía subiendo.

"Espero que fuese en cual de los vinos que tienes en tu bodega vas a servirme"

"¿Solo piensas en beber?" Le pregunto riendo mientras salían del ascensor y se dirigían por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta del lujoso apartamento.

"No solo. Pero me encantaría salir por las calles de Corruscant a un garito y emborracharme hasta el amanecer. En este momento me vendría muy bien". Una pena que no pudiese hacerlo por razones de seguridad.

"Y bailar con un bella Twi'lek mientras le cuentas que en Alderan existen minas de diamantes" comentó Padme con malicia. El senador enrojeció.

"¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!" Respondió ofendido.

"Sí, creo que me acordaré el resto de mi vida. Lo mejor fue cuando te rodeamos para sacarte información sobre tus gustos ...en la cama"

"Es que eso es algo que solo podía ocurrírsele a Dahrred. Y tu le apoyabas"

"Bueno, tu solo te reías tontamente...el que calla otorga y tal"

"Discrepo, me reía de cuan estúpidas eran las preguntas"

"Venga ya, esa noche fue épica". Y sí que lo había sido. "Además , tampoco fue hace tanto, ¿Qué teníamos, 22?"

"Yo tenía 24 y tu 20 recién cumplidos" corrigió Bail mientras ella habría la puerta.

"Lo que da una media de 22. Lo que yo decía" replicó Padme con un aire triunfal.

Bail se río ante las geniales tonterías que su amiga podía llegar a soltar y se dirigió al sofá. Se sentó cómodamente, mientras Padme se acercaba a donde guardaba los vinos. Sonrío al ver que entre las opciones había uno que venía de la tierra de los Lagos.

"Este va a encantarte" comentó mientras se acercaba a su amigo con la botella y dos copas en la otra mano. Se instaló tranquilamente mientras el moreno destapaba la botella . Volvió a pensar en aquella noche. Y en todas las que siguieron durante varios años. Experiencias únicas.

Experiencias que Anakin, con sus escasos 20 años nunca tendría.

Anakin.

No podía evitar echarle de menos y a la vez preguntarse porque no había podido enamorarse de alguien normal, como su hermana Jobal que había caído bajo el encanto Dahrred.

"Delicioso" comentó Bail con los ojos cerrados mientras se recostaba ligeramente sobre el sofá. Ella observó su copa y se llevó el liquido rojo a los labios. El dulzor de aquella bebida bajó por su garganta y un cosquilleo de placer la llenó. Aquel vino era divino. Pensó en la tierra de los Lagos, en su estadía con Anakin y en su boda.

Suspiró.

"Bueno" empezó Bail con los ojos aún cerrados. "¿Vas a decirme quién es?"

Ella parpadeó. "¿Por eso querías que bebiésemos? ¿Para extraerme información?" Preguntó entre divertida y perpleja.

Bail abrió los ojos y cambió de posición para tenerla de frente, mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa. "Si necesitase emborracharte me temo que te tendría que pedir que sacases otra botella porque no creo que con una sea suficiente". Sonrío. "¿En serio no piensas decírmelo? Porque ese hombre o mujer hace que mi amiga esté más distraída que de costumbre y la curiosidad me puede"

"¿He estado más distraída que de costumbre?" Preguntó Padme. Le sorprendía la frase de su amigo, porque ella era consciente de que tenía tendencia a perderse a menudo en sus pensamientos.

"Sí. Y me gustaría saber quien es la persona que hace suspirar a mi amiga" Adelantó su copa para que brindase con él, y Padme lo hizo. Era por pequeños momentos como aquellos que quería a Bail con toda su alma. Pero aunque confiase en su amigo con su propia vida, no podía decirle que se había casado con Anakin Skywalker.

Simplemente no podía.

"Es complicado, Bail. No puedo decirte quien es"

"¿Te has liado con un separatista?" Preguntó Bail intentando esconder una sonrisa.

"¿¡ Qué?!" Exclamó ella dándole un manotazo en el brazo. "Me ofende que me lo preguntes siquiera"

Bail río, bebió un poco más de vino y se sirvió otra copa.

"¿Entonces cual es el problema?"

Ella tragó saliva.

"Confía en mi. No puedo decírtelo, pero te aseguro que estoy bien"

"¿Es una relación seria?" Preguntó Bail con una mirada pícara.

 _Estoy casada_ -quiso responder.

"Sí. Muy serio"

Bail asintió, y por como miró su vaso Padme supo que pensaba en Breha.

"Bueno, entonces me alegro por ti. Pero ten mucho cuidado, Padme."

"Sé lo que hago, Bail" respondió, aunque su voz tembló ligeramente. ¿De verdad lo sabía?

"Siempre has sabido lo que hacías, eso no me preocupa. Pero estamos en guerra, y me preocupa que le pase algo a la gente que quiero. Me preocupa que te pase algo, Padme."

"No deberías. No estoy más en peligro que cualquier otro senador"

Bail posó su copa sobre la mesa del salón. "No estoy de acuerdo. Más allá de la guerra hay gente que te quiere a ti en particular muerta." Le cogió por el brazo.

"Por favor, ten mucho cuidado" Acortó la distancia entre ellos y se fundieron en un abrazo. Padme se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo y enterró la cabeza en su hombro.

"No vas a perderme" susurró.

"La gente muere en la guerra, Padme."

Ella no respondió.

* * *

Después de un rato abrazados habían acabado separándose y se habían reído un poco del momento tan emotivo. Padme había puesto algo de música mientras Bail servía mas vino y el resto de la noche la habían llenado las conversaciones poco transcendentales, las anécdotas y las risas.

Ahora Bail dormía en el sofá- _que cabezota era_ —pero ella no podía dormir. Estaba mirando por la terraza del salón, mientras las luces nocturnas iluminaban el cielo.

La ultima decisión del canciller de enviar tropas a Muunillist para acabar con las fábricas de creación de droides que allí había le parecía enunciada a deshora. Tenían cosas más importantes en ese momento, como la crisis que estaba a punto de estallar en Cristophsis.

Y eso era solo una pequeña parte de lo que no le gustaba de Palpatine desde que la guerra había empezado.

Padme tenía la impresión de que Palpatine miraba el senado como si estuviese por encima de él, que solo sus decisiones parecían tener relevancia. En su cabeza, empezaba a verle más cerca de un dictador que de un representante del pueblo, y la idea era tan aterradora que prefería no pensar en ello.

Miró de reojo a Bail, pensando si debía de comentarle sus temores. Luego su vista se perdió hacia el templo Jedi.

La ultima vez que había visto a Mace Windu en el senado este no parecía demasiado contento, pero Padme no sabía como interpretarlo. Los Jedi siempre habían estado al servicio de la Républica,nunca bajo sus ordenes directas.

La guerra había cambiado aquello al usar a los Jedi como soldados de la Républica.

¿Qué pensaban los Jedi de todo aquello?

En las ultimas ocasiones que había hablado con Anakin de la situación el joven Jedi había elogiado a Palpatine, pero Padme sabía que era debido a la amistad entre los dos hombres.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando pensó en que , si Obi-Wan estuviese vivo, quizá podría haberle preguntado a él. No dudaba lo más mínimo en que su amigo le hubiese respondido a sus preguntas, al menos hasta donde pudiese.

Por mucho que amase a Anakin no podía contar con él en aquel sentido.

Tragó saliva, intentando quitarse aquella presión en la garganta, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a la cama.

En los próximos días tendría que encontrar tiempo para hacer una visita al templo Jedi.

* * *

 **Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, que sois bastantes desde hace unas semanas, lo que me alegra muchísimo y me empuja a escribir más :)).**

 **Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, quería comentar un par de cosas al respecto.**

 **Si os lo estáis preguntando por capítulos anteriores y este en partícular, _SÍ_ , estoy desarrollando, lenta pero seguramente, una relación entre Assaj y Obi-Wan. No significa que me vaya a olvidar de Siri ni de la duquesa de Mandalore, pero es que estos dos juntos me gustan demasiado, dan tantísimo juego. Además, no es mi culpa si la vida amorosa de Obi-Wan es complicada y llena de mujeres hermosas. Mucho decir de Anakin, pero a Obi-Wan se le van los ojos y el corazón con bastante facilidad, aunque no se deje llevar.**

 **Por otra parte, _NO_ , no hay nada más que una amistad entre Padme y Bail, pero quería dejar claro que es una amistad muy fuerte y creo que lo he conseguido. Por otra parte, quería con la situación y el dialogo tan poco solemne recordar que, aunque son senadores en una guerra, son ante todo seres humanos, y además muy jóvenes. Y como la vida no está hecha solo de momentos serios y reflexiones profundas, tienen derecho también a vivir el momento y llenar sus vidas de situaciones como la descrita. Por último, veréis que Padme va a cobrar mucha importancia. **

**Ahora , para responder a los coments -y de paso os invito a que comentéis más ya sean dudas, teorías o ideas para mejorar la historia- que agradezco mucho, tengo que decir que: muchas gracias por apreciar tanto el capi anterior, no estaba segura de como iba a quedar ya que las escenas de acción son dificiles por una parte debido a la necesidad de vocabulario que no sea demasiado repetitivo y por otra parte porque no siempre es fail hacer que e sienta como escenas en las que todo va muy rápido, que es lo principal en la acción. Sí, Anakin ODIA a Dooku y Palpatine no va a dudar en utilizar eso, por no decir que si hasta ahora Obi-Wan estaba de lado, a partir de ahora va a estar en el centro de la acción. Y os aviso que su versión oscura es bastante impredecible.**

 **Pero tendréis que esperar a los siguientes capítulos,que no vendrán en al menos dos semanas debido a los exámenes.**

 **¡Hasta entonces!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Mentiras y verdades a medias**

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Dooku sonrío levemente ante el tono de sorpresa que escondía la pregunta de su nuevo aprendiz. Se giró para observar a Tethran. Este había puesto una cara de fingida indiferencia, pero tras tanto tiempo con él, Dooku podía descifrar sin problemas lo que los ojos aguamarina del antiguo Jedi expresaban.

Admiración mezclada con unas pizcas de temor.

"Estoy seguro de que has oído hablar de este lugar, Tethran"

El susodicho empezó a moverse, observando las estátuas de más de 7 metros que se encontraban puestas a lo largo del valle en medio del cual acababan de aterrizar. Ventress se había quedado dentro de la nave ,diciendo que ella jamas pisaría aquel santuario Jedi.

Thetran no había entendido en un primer momento a que se refería, pero ahora que veia con sus propios ojos aquel lugar no salía de su asombro.

"Había leido sobre Ruusan en los libros de la biblioteca. Pero nunca pensé..."

"¿Qué existiría realmente?" Terminó su frase Dooku. Y sin esperar su respuesta se puso a caminar. Thetran no tardó en seguirlo.

Anduvieron en silencio durante un tiempo que a Thetran le pareció una eternidad. Observaba las estatuas, que pese al tiempo seguían alzándose, imponentes. Las antiguas vestiduras que los Jedi habían llevado en batalla, hacía mas de mil años, mucho más ostentosas que en la actualidad. Observó también el valle. Según lo que había leído, aquel planeta había sido un lugar fértil, lleno de vida. Ya no quedaba nada de aquello. En aquel momento paseaba por un desierto de piedra rojiza.

La leyenda contaba que la sangre mezclada derramada por los Sith y los Jedi que perecieron en la gran ultima guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad había envenado la tierra y que poco a poco aquel planeta había empezado a morir.

Por fin Dooku detuvo sus pasos ante un templo. Él templo. El mayor lugar de reunión Jedi que se había construido jamás.

Thetran se quedó sin aliento observando la inmensidad del lugar. Hacía ya varios siglos que nadie daba crédito a las leyendas, pero allí estaba él.

La voz de Dooku lo sacó de su ensoñación. Se había adentrado en el templo, y Tethran se guío por el tono grave del conde mientras este, fuera de su campo de visión, relataba la historia de aquel lugar.

 _"Hace dos mil años el Maestro Jedi Phanius dejó que sus sentimientos le dominasen. Contrariamente a otros Jedi que habían caído en el lado Oscuro antes que él, y pese a su condición de Maestro, Phanius nunca había sido un Jedi digno de admiración ni de gran reputación._

 _"Se dice de hecho que era un hombre de pocos amigos que pasaba desapercibido. Cuentan que unas brujas de Dathomir le habían profetizado que nunca haría nada que lo hiciese resaltar. Phanius nunca le había dado crédito a aquellas palabras, pero el día en que cayó en el lado oscuro de la fuerza, aquel recuerdo acudió a su mente. Y decidió enfrentarse a él._

 _"En un lapsus de tiempo record el antiguo Jedi encontró seguidores y desencadenó el Cuarto Gran Cisma Jedi._

 _Fundó una nueva secta Sith y acabó creando el Nuevo Imperio Sith en el planeta Ruusan."_

Thetran trago saliva. El corredor que estaba recorriendo poseía paredes que relataban con esculturas de belleza primitiva lo mismo que contaba Dooku, al que oía cada vez más fuerte.

 _"Los Ruusanios no tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad. Los Sith se instalaron en el planeta y esclavizaron a todo aquel que no estuviese de acuerdo con el nuevo orden. Ante esta amenaza, los Jedi se prepararon para la guerra._

 _Hace mil años, la Armada de la Luz, que agrupaba a miles de Jedi, contra la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, que aglutinaba a todos los Sith que quedaban, se enfrentaron en la Batalla de Ruusan. Tras varios días de lucha, los Jedi acordaron construir un Valle monumento en el lugar de la victoria._

 _Aquel era el final definitivo de los Sith."_

Thetran entró en la sala central del templo. Alli estaba Dooku, mirandolo sala estaba iluminada por cristales que reflejabn la luz del sol que se colaba por una fina rendija del techo.

"O eso creyeron" murmuró Tethran.

Dooku asintió.

"Eso creyeron". Dooku se acercó a él. "Dime una cosa Thetran. ¿Te habló alguna vez Qui-Gon de este lugar?"

Tethran no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

Parpadeó, confuso. Todos los iniciados sabían del cuarto gran cisma y todos habían oído que los ultimos Sith habían perecido mil años antes. Pero en el templo no se profundizaba mucho más. Se creía que el planeta en sí, y el valle no existían, y que era una manera de ensalzar la victoria de los Jedi. Cuando un compañero suyo había preguntado en clase que donde había tenido lugar dicha victoria, el maestro había respondido que contaba la leyenda que en un lugar perdido, pero que sin duda se había tratado de una victoria sobre varios frentes y en varios años. Así que Obi-Wan, picado por la curiosidad, había ido a la biblioteca.

Existía poca información sobre la batalla de Ruusan, y leyó lo que pudo.

Cuando años más tarde fue padawan de Qui-Gon, no se le ocurrió preguntarle que sabía de todo aquello. Hacía años que el interés se había perdido.

"Nunca."

"Me lo imaginaba. De haberlo hecho no estarías tan sorprendido"

Aquello no le sentó bien. Fue como un puñetazo en el estómago.

"¿Estás insinuando que ...él conocía este lugar?"

Dooku sonrío.

"Mi querido muchacho, por supuesto. Yoda me trajo aquí cuando tenía 14 años, y yo traje a Qui-Gon cuando tenía 15."

Eso dejó mudo a Tethran.

"Aunque puedo entender que no lo hiciera. No después de lo que pasó con Xanatos"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Xanatos en todo esto?"

"De aquellos que creen o saben que Ruusan existe, muchos consideran este lugar maldito. Se cree que la batalla que aquí tuvo lugar salvó a la galaxia pero condenó al planeta. Un planeta que como puedes ver esta abandonado y muerto. Xanatos era de los que pensaban eso. Por eso no reaccionó bien cuando Qui-Gon le trajo aquí por sorpresa"

"¿Cómo sabe usted eso?" Preguntó con la garganta seca.

"Porque Qui-Gon me lo contó. Al parecer el muchacho se había enfadado con él. Mucho. Decía que aunque al cabo del tiempo se le pasó el enfado, Xanatos nunca volvió a comportarse igual. Ya sabes lo que pasó después."

Thetran se removió, incomodo.

"Me cuesta creer que Qui-Gon diera crédito a una supuesta maldición".

"No lo daba. Pero imagino que no quiso arriesgarse a que reaccionaras mal. Qui-Gon nunca pensó que fue su visita a este lugar lo que llevó a Xanatos a traicionarle, pero preferiría no arriesgarse contigo"

No arriesgarse con un niño que había estado a punto quedarse en las granjas de trabajo, claro.

El pensamiento fue fugaz, pero hizo daño.

Thetran asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Le molestaba sobremanera que Dooku demostrase conocer mejor a Qui-Gon que él mismo.

"¿Y que hacemos hoy aquí?" Soltó tras un momento de manera cortante.

Dooku no hizo ningún comentario ante su repentino antipatismo.

"Quiero que conozcas este lugar para usarlo como retiro temporal o escondrijo en caso de necesidad. Pocos saben que existe, pero lo más importante es que sé de una persona que nunca pondría un pie aquí..."

"Sidious"

* * *

Padme se dejó guiar por la padawan de cabello violeta. El templo debía ser más grande de lo que parecía, puesto que llevaban ya un buen rato andando en silencio. Padme no podía dejar de admirar lo que veía a su alrededor.

Aquel era el edificio más imponente en el que había estado. Las grandes columnas, los ventanales por la que se filtraba la luz, las estatuas de la entrada, la moqueta blanca y los colores en tonos plateados y blancos. No se trataba de un edificio ricamente decorado, y ahí residía su belleza.

No había nada igual en Coruscant. Reminiscencia de un pasado lejano, resultaba tal su esplendor en su simpleza que Padme no entendía como había podido tener aquella maravilla tan cerca sin saberlo.

Era consciente de que aquello era una situación única.

Aquel sitio era un buen reflejo de lo que eran los Jedi. Poderosos pero humildes, imponentes pero simples, guardianes de luz. A las vistas de todos y tan incomprendidos por aquellos que no eran sensibles a Fuerza. Incluso ella con su fuerte relación con la orden no terminaba siempre de entenderlos.

Y en una situación normal nunca hubiese pisado aquel lugar.

En realidad no se había presentado con intención de hacerlo. Tras pensarlo mucho había decido ir al templo y una vez delante del gigantesco edificio había preguntado por Siri Tachi.

Pero Siri no estaba en aquel momento en el templo. Padme se mordió levemente el labio, dudando. Había planeado hablar con Siri porque la conocía bien. Habían coincidido varias veces en misiones diplomáticas por el pasado. Además era muy amiga de Obi-Wan, y de hecho antes de conocerla, él ya le había hablado a menudo de la Jedi rubia.

Que no estuviese en el templo era un problema. Ella planeaba hablar tranquilamente con alguien de confianza.

"Discúlpeme, Senadora. " habló el Jedi que tenía en frente. Se trataba de un zabrak de piel amarillenta. Le sacaba casi medio cuerpo, pero le hablaba con un respeto que a Padme le descolocó un poco.

"Tachi no está en el templo, ¿pero quizá quiera usted hablar con su aprendiz, Ferus ?"

Padme vaciló. El padawan de Tachi, por supuesto.

Anakin no lo tragaba, y el sentimiento era reciproco. Ella lo había visto un par de veces.

Era impulsivo, como Anakin, pero tenía mucho más control que su marido.

Recordaba como la primera vez que los había visto a los 4 juntos, la perturbadora idea de que estaba viendo una familia le había venido a la mente. Padme había tenido la impresión entonces de ver a dos padres con dos hijos peleándose.

Era paradójico la rivalidad de los menores cuando saltaba a la vista que entre Obi-Wan y Siri había algo más que simple amistad.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La muerte le había arrebatado a Siri al hombre que amaba..

El zabrak seguía esperando una respuesta y Padme se reprochó mentalmente de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos otra vez.

"Muchas gracias, pero creo que prefiero esperar a que vuelva la Dama Tachi. Por favor , hágale saber que he estado aquí."

El zabrak asintió con la cabeza, y Padme se dio la vuelta para volver a casa cuando una voz suave la interpeló.

"¿Discúlpeme, es usted la Senadora Amidala de Naboo?"

Padme parpadeo, dándose de repente la vuelta . La que había hablado era un padwan adolescente cuyo cabello violeta le caía por la espalda en una trenza. El zabrak la miraba también con curiosidad.

"S-sí, soy yo, pero ya me iba".

"El maestro Yoda desea verla. Sigame, por favor".

* * *

El puño de Anakin se estampo contra la mandíbula de Quilan, que perdió ligeramente el equilibrio.

El moreno se llevó la mano a su boca cuando sintió un liquido rojo y espeso . Anakin acababa de partirle el labio.

"¡ES TU CULPA!" Exclamó el joven Jedi mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, dispuesto a seguir pegando a Vos. A pegarle hasta _matarlo._

Cuatro fuertes brazos se lo impidieron. Anakin se debatió pero el agarre de Garen y Ayla era de hierro.

"¡Anakin por favor!" Suplicó Ayla. Garen pudo ver el terror en sus ojos.

"¡Soltadme!" Forcejeo el más joven "¡He dicho que me soltéis!"

"Anakin..." Empezó Garren.

"¡NO!" Gritó Anakin "¡No quiero oir más excusas! ¡ME HABÉIS MENTIDO! "

"¡YA BASTA!" Gritó Ayla. Estaba a punto de llorar. Garen podía ver como las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus bonitos ojos color chocolate, mientras seguía haciendo fuerza para que su padawan no hiciese trozos a su maestro.

El ruido del bofetón resonó por todo Illum. Anakin abrió mucho los ojos, le acaban de coger por sorpresa. Miró casi sin ver a Quilan, que parecía dispuesto a darle otro si fuese necesario, y se hizo el silencio.

"¿Crees que esto es fácil para nosotros, Skywalker?" Quilan no gritó pero todos lo oyeron sin problema.

Anakin no respondió.

"No te atrevas a actuar como si no nos importase." Amenazó el moreno. "Él era mi amigo—mi hermano- desde mucho antes que tu supieses ni hablar. ¿De verdad crees que esto te duele más que a mi?"

Ayla trago saliva. De haber estado en una situación normal, seguramente una vocecita en su cabeza le hubiese susurrado que ninguno de ellos estaba comportándose como un Jedi. Pero en aquel momento aquello no importaba.

"Queríamos decírtelo...pero luego vimos el sótano y...no queríamos darte falsas esperanzas"

"¿Qué sótano?" Preguntó Anakin con voz ronca. Seguía en tensión, aunque a no forcejeaba. El agarre no cesó. Ayla no podía verle la cara.

"Anakin" empezó Garen "Nosotros no supimos que seguía vivo y era rehén de Dooku hasta hace poco.

Teníamos misión de encontrarle, pero cuando llegamos a la casa... Le habían torturado Anakin. Mucho. Saberlo era horrible , pero ver aquel sótano..."

Anakin empezó a temblar.

"Callate Garen." Dijo Anakin apretando la mandibula.

" No. No me callaré. Anakin, no sabíamos si seguía vivo. Íbamos a decirte todo pese a que el consejo nos lo había prohibido, y entonces vimos el sótano. ¿Querías que te lo dijésemos para luego llegar a este punto?"

Anakin no respondió, solo apretó los puños.

"Si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio, habría salido en su busqueda, ¡y el seguiría vivo!"

"Anakin, no digas..."

"¡NO!" Exclamó el rubio mientras se deshacía del agarre y se daba la vuelta, apuntando con el dedo acusador-amente a Ayla.

"No hables. ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡TENDRÍAS QUE HABERMELO DICHO!"

Ayla miró desesperadamente a Quilan. Ya no retenía sus lágrimas.

Anakin se dio la vuelta y echo a correr.

"¡Anakin!" Exclamó Ayla, siguiendole, pero Quilan la retuvo.

"Necesita estar solo".

"¡No! Precisamente necesita de todo menos estar solo. ¡Quilan, podría hacer alguna tontería!"

"Ayla..."

"Soy su maestra. Ya le he fallado, tengo que..."

"No puede salir de Illum solo. Le esperaremos aquí, el tiempo que haga falta."

Ayla enterró la cara en el cuello de su antiguo maestro.

Por la Fuerza, ¿Qué iba a hacer con Anakin?

* * *

"Senadora Amidala, por favor, asiento toma" pidió Yoda amablemente cuando la senadora entró en la estancia.

Ella observó maravillada a su alrededor, la sala de meditación estaba en la semipenumbra. Allí se encontraba también Mace Windu, que la miraba con sus inescrutables ojos oscuros.

"Maestro Yoda, Maestro Windu" saludó Padme. Se apresuró a tomar asiento, poniendose de rodillas con la espalda muy recta.

Windu levantó una ceja.

Su ropa color camel así como la negra que llevaba sobre los hombros cuya capucha caía hacia atrás casi la podrían haber hecho pasar por un Jedi, si no fuese por el delicado y caro broche que cerraba dicha capa, el escote de su camisa o de la diadema de seda que mantenía su pelo hacia atrás, haciendo que sus preciosos rizos castaño oscuro enmarcasen su angelical cara.

"Contento de volver a verla estamos, Senadora. ¿A que el placer de su visita debemos, hmmm?" Pregunto Yoda sin rodeos.

Ella tragó saliva. No podía simplemente soltarles lo que de verdad planeaba.

"Tengo tiempo libre y pensé que podía pasarme a visitar a una amiga. Desgraciadamente ella no está aquí"

"¿Os referís a la Dama Jedi Siri Tachi?" Preguntó Mace.

"Así es. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera en misiones. Nos conocimos hace ya tiempo y siempre la he apreciado mucho. Además, he estado preocupada por ella, la ultima vez que la vi fue en el funeral tras Geonosis..." Calló.

"Tu preocupación entendemos y normal es. Más has de saber que Tachi una mujer fuerte es" respondió Yoda.

 _Como si eso bastase._

"¿Estáis segura, senadora, de que esa es la única razón de vuestra visita?" Pregunto Windu.

Ella tragó saliva, sopesando sus posibilidades. Había venido a pedir ayuda Jedi, pero no quería hacer un paso en falso. Al fin y al cabo, lo que pretendía hacer podía llegar a considerarse traición en tiempos de guerra.

"Así es maestro. Siento haberles importunado sin razón" respondió mirando a Mace a la cara. Su mirada era perturbadora. Ilegible. Pero al menos así no tendria que afrontar la de Yoda, bajo la cual se sentía analizada.

"Bien, entonces disculpe que nosotros si la importunemos, senadora. Pero nos han llegado noticias inquietantes"

"¿Noticias?" Preguntó Padme, sorprendida.

"Al parecer el conde Dooku tiene ahora un nuevo aprendiz. Uno poderoso."

Padme parpadeó sorprendida. "Pensaba que su aprendiz era Ventress"

"No. Ventress es una pupila, pero según el informe que acabamos de recibir del Maestro Vos, este hombre

desprendía un aura propia de los Sith"

"Senadora, Dooku y los separatistas a su cabeza en su momento precio pusieron. Por la seguridad de alguien tan importante tememos."

"¿Creéis que su nuevo aprendiz vendrá a por mi?" Preguntó Padme.

"No lo podemos saber, mi señora. Pero por si acaso, hemos pensado que deberíamos asignarle una escolta" explico Mace.

No. Lo último que necesitaba era eso. Una escolta que vigilase sus movimientos. Como si no tuviese ya bastante con sentirse vigilada por el canciller...

"Senadora, ya que es buena amiga de Tachi, cuando la Dama regrese ella y su aprendiz conformaran su nueva escolta".

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Siento la tardanza, primero los exámenes y luego las vacaciones, pero ya pude coger mi ordenador y subir el capi. Disfrutadlo mucho. Y ya sabéis no dudéis en poner review :).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos,**

 **Sí, sé que retomo esta historia después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo, pero es que el último año y medio ha sido un año cargado, lleno de retos (como graduarme). Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo, he decidido terminar mis historias. En realidad, esto es difícil porque ahora mismo estoy inspiradísima para una historia sobre mi nueva obsesión, Loki (Avengers/Thor-de Marvel) en francés, pero creo que primero tendría que por lo menos terminar esta historia así como "Du temps des dragons" ya que ambas están ya estructuradas en mi cabeza. No puedo prometer actualización rápida porque estoy terminando mi Master.**

 **No sé si los que empezaron a leer esta historia seguirán o vendrá gente nueva, en cualquier caso, disfrutad mucho y no dudéis en comentar.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Tonos de gris**

Ayla ya se había tranquilizado, o al menos daba esa impresión. Llevaba un largo rato sentada, observando el atardecer en Ilum. Los rayos del sol teñían su piel de un morado anaranjado, y sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún lugar muy lejano. Garen se había metido en la nave con la intención de dormir, sintiéndose mentalmente exhausto. En cuanto a Quinlan, apagó el intercomunicador y se dirigió hacia la que había sido su aprendiz. Se sentó en silencio a su lado, tocándola levemente con el hombro y la miró de reojo.

Un sentimiento nostálgico la invadió, ya no era una niña. No era solo la cara que había perdido la redondez propia de años más jóvenes, o las finas líneas que, casi imperceptibles, empezaban a surcar su frente. Había algo en su mirada, en su postura que le decía que Ayla había madurado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto.

La guerra solía tener ese efecto en las personas.

Dejó de mirar a la Twi'Lek para observar el paisaje. Su mirada se perdió entre las colinas abruptas del planeta, donde los cristales de tamaño colosal sobre salían por partes , brillando con los últimos rayos del ocaso, en intenso verde, blanco, azul...

Relajó sus músculos, intentando calmar sus pensamientos, que iban a mil por hora. Demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. Acababa de cortar la comunicación con Windu, al que había puesto al corriente de todo. Particularmente de la presencia de aquel nuevo sith junto a Ventress y Dooku. Era lo último que necesitaban. Un nuevo enemigo. Repaso mentalmente la imagen de aquel adversario. Una sombra oscura, una mascara inquietante, el pelo negro en una coleta que bailaba al son del viento y sobre todo su aura... perturbadoramente intensa.

Curiosamente, no la había catalogado automáticamente como perversa, pero era cierto que imponía. Y la parsimonia con la que se había interpuesto entre él y Dooku...

 _Dooku._

Apretó la mandíbula inconscientemente. Quizá su mente iba a toda mecha, pero sentía como su corazón, al contrario, latía dolorosamente lento en su pecho.

Con una simple frase, Dooku había hecho añicos la frágil esperanza que entre todos habían levantado de quizá volver a ver a su amigo.

 _Que ilusos._

No deberían haber dejado que la aquella semilla germinase en sus pechos, porque la planta que había crecido había sido arrancada de cuajo, y la tierra que la había sustentado había muerto.

De haber alcanzado al conde, no era capaz de decir que hubiese hecho con él. Quinlan siempre había sido muy honesto consigo mismo, aún consciente de que sus pensamientos y opiniones eran muy a menudo de moralidad sospechosa.

Empezó a repetir el mantra Jedi, intentando deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

 _No hay emoción, solo paz._

 _No hay ignoranza, hay concocimiento._

 _No hay pasion, hay sereni-_

Interrumpió la letanía en su cabeza. No le estaba ayudando, así que prefirió cambiar de táctica. Se tumbó sobre la espalda, y se dispuso a contemplar el cielo.

Como bien le había indicado Dooku, él nunca había sido muy convencional. Sabía que sus técnicas eran poco ortodoxas, que sus opiniones no siempre eran bien vistas.

Algunos Jedi lo susurraban en voz baja en los pasillos del templo cuando él volvía, aunque era cierto que pasaba tanto tiempo lejos de aquel lugar que no se podía decir que tuviesen la ocasión de ponerle verde muy a menudo.

Gris.

Había oído que así le calificaban, usándolo como un insulto. Como un Jedi incompleto, mancillado. Quinlan se había encogido de hombros en el momento, y aun lo hacía. Si esa era su naturaleza, pues bienvenida.

Su lealtad estaba con la protección del universo.

Sin embargo... no podía negar que a veces se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Había habido otros Jedi que podrían calificarse de grises, y sin embargo se les miraba con respeto.

Uno de ellos era el propio Qui-Gon Jinn. Quinlan lo había conocido muy bien. A veces se preguntaba que hubiese pasado si él hubiese resultado ser su aprendiz en lugar de Obi-Wan.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo que escocían, pero él no iba a llorar.

Llorar era bueno. Sabía que si lo hacía, se quitaría un peso de encima. Pero, aunque sonase ilógico,no quería. Sentía que si lo hacía, olvidaría a Obi-Wan. Era en parte un sentimiento egoista.

Por todas las galaxias, la primera vez había dolido muchísimo, porque esta vez era desgarrador.

La mano de Ayla vino a posarse sobre la suya. La Twi'lek no se había movido, ni siquiera había despegado sus ojos chocolate del horizonte.

Sintió algo cálido a través del lazo que los unía, y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Anakin no volvió hasta pasadas unas cuantas horas. Ayla se levantó en seguida, tensándose. Había estado a punto de ir a buscarle, porque una cosa era darle algo de tiempo, y otra muy distinta tener a su padawan desaparecido en un planeta vacío durante por lo menos dos horas. Garen, que se había despertado hacía un rato, la había disuadido. Entre los dos habían metido a Quinlan en la nave, dejándole descansar, y el moreno se había sentado al lado de la Dama Jedi.

Contrariamente a la silenciosa presencia de Quinlan, Garen era hablador por naturaleza. Habían hablado de todo y de nada, pero Ayla lo sabía, Muln había deliberadamente evitado el tema de su estrepitoso fracaso. Contrariamente a Vos, el piloto si había llorado. Su sonrisa mientras comentaban sobre el ultimo restaurante de la esquina no la engañaba, veía como la sonrisa estaba estampada en sus labios pero no alcanzaba sus ojos,. Cuando vieron la silueta de Anakin recortarse en el horizonte, ambos se levantaron, súbitamente silenciosos.

Cuando el rubio estuvo a su altura, Ayla dió un paso vacilante en su dirección.

Tenía ganas de echarle una reprimenda, pero se mordió la lengua. ¿Acaso tenía realmente derecho? Su reacción era comprensible. ¿Que hubiera hecho ella? Estaba segura de que no hubiese salido corriendo, pero ¿ no hubiese dicho las mismas palabras que Anakin?

Escaneo a Anakin de arriba abajo, se tenía erguido, firme, pero su mirada azul marino no cruzó la oscura de la Twi'Lek. Esto solo la hizo preocuparse más. El silencio era cada vez más pesado. No lo soportaba. Dió un paso adelante, insegura.

"Anakin yo..."

"Ya no importa" respondió Anakin. Ayla levantó las cejas, sorprendida. Había esperado que Anakin gritase. O que respondiese con fríamente. Que estuviese enfadado , triste o a punto de estallar. Incluso se había esperado a una respuesta sarcástica.

Pegaba con su carácter, explosivo, impetuoso. Ella y Anakin habían trabajado en ello en las ultimas semanas. Pero que el chico se hubiese vuelto más tranquilo no cambiaba su naturaleza profunda.

Cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que ese tono de aceptación. De derrota.

Avanzó una mano hasta el antebrazo de Anakin, y ejerció una ligera presión. Anakin respondió por una sonrisa de lado, desganada. Ayla se dio cuenta de que sus nudillos sangraban ligeramente. Debía de haber descargado su rabia contra alguna pared.

Cuando cruzó su mirada, un infinito mar de tristeza, pero sin una pizca de rabia, se sintió extraña.

Aquel no parecía Anakin.

"Lo siento..." murmuró, su voz sonó temblorosa.

"No es culpa tuya" aseguró Anakin. Sintió que su lazo con Anakin se abría de nuevo, tan reciente, tan delicado. Sintió que Anakin intentaba mandar una señal que le hiciese sentirse mejor, pero la sensación era tibia.

"Sólo vamonos a casa, por favor" rogó el Elegido, y Ayla no pudo negarse.

* * *

Siri Tachi y su aprendiz Fergus avanzaban a paso rápido por los pasillos del templo.

Siri hecho una mirada rápida a su alrededor. Habían aterrizado unas horas antes, y ya estaban siendo convocados por el maestro Windu. Se frotó las manos, nerviosa, mientras una serie de sentimientos contradictorios la recorrían. Tenía la impresión de que las columnas se cernían sobre ella. La nostalgia la invadió mientras recordaba las veces que había pasado por ahí corriendo, cuando todavía era una aprendiz sin maestro, junto a Obi-Wan, Garren y Bant. El pasilo era el mismo y sin embargo parecía diferente.

En sus recuerdos, el templo era sinónimo de seguridad. Ahora, pese a la luz cálida del atardecer se filtraba por los grandes ventanales, no podía evitar sentir el frio que la rodeaba. Estaba en casa, pero su casa había cambiado.

Un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por Fergus escapó de sus labios. Estaban en guerra. Por supuesto que el templo no se sentiría igual. La tensión ante los eventos recientes podía palmarse en el ambiente. La seriedad de los más jóvenes, cuando deberían estar jugando en por aquel sitio de dimensiones infinitas, las caras resignadas de los que habían perdido compañeros, y el ceño fruncido por la preocupación de los miembros del consejo.

Allí, lejos del caos del campo de batalla, la adrenalina causada por el peligro constante y de la tensión de las misiones secretas, podías pararte a pensar en la situación de las cosas, el estado de la galaxia, las consecuencias políticas y sociales...y el peso de las consecuencias caía como un balde de agua fría.

Sin embargo, Siri habría esperado poder ver a sus amigos y relajarse un tiempo antes de ver a cualquiera de los miembros del consejo. Particularmente, quería ver a Bant. Hacía demasiado que no veía sus increíbles ojos plateados, que no escuchaba el suave sonido de su voz, o que sentía su piel fria y roja sobre su hombro, en una muda muestra de apoyo. La forma en la que parloteaba de todo y de nada mientras se tomaban un té, o se sentaban en el patio de las mil fuentes para mirar el cielo de Corruscant. El templo Jedi no estaba rodeado de edificios imposiblemente altos, como casi cada parcela de la ciudad, así que en el patio no había tanta contaminación lumínica, y las estrellas brillaban con un resplandor particular.

Pero Bant estaba en misión en su planeta natal. En cuanto a Garen y Quilan, Fergus, que se había quedado en el templo mientras ella daba un paseo por la ciudad tras el aterrizaje aquella mañana, le acababa de comentar que estaban en una misión junto con Anakin y su nueva maestra, Ayla.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta. Quería verlos, sobre todo a Garen, pero preferiría no cruzarse con Anakin, pese a que había pensado mucho en el desde Geonosis. No podía evitarlo. Era el padawan de Obi-Wan, por la fuerza. Fergus y él no se tragaban, pero ella le tenía cariño. Era tan fundamentalmente parecido y a la vez distinto a Obi-Wan...

Le sorprendía que Ayla fuese ahora su maestra, aunque un ligero sentimiento de orgullo por la vivaz Twi'Lek la asaltaba. No había pasado tanto tiempo con ella pues Quinlan siempre había sido muy protector en ese sentido, pero era la aprendiz de su amigo. Por lo poco que había coincidido con ella, sabía que era más que prometedora. Sin duda sería una buena influencia para Anakin.

Su preocupación disminuía así un poco. Sabía que de todas maneras el encuentro con Anakin era inevitable en algún momento. En algún momento, tendría que mirarle a los ojos y dejar ir definitivamente a Obi-Wan.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos a un lado, mientras la puerta se habría, y una bella mirada café la daba la bienvenida.

Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, porque aquello no tenía sentido

"¿Padme...?"murmuró, a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la alegría.

La hermosa senadora de Naboo estaba sentada, vestida como una aprendiz Jedi, junto a Yoda y Windu. Su larguísimo, sedoso y rizado cabello moreno estaba semi-recofido hcia atras, despejando sus facciones. Sobre sus vestimentas Jedi, una capa marrón oscuro caía sobre sus hombros. Contrariamente a la mayoría de las veces que la había visto, no llevaba ninguna joya. Incluso en su vestimenta de combate Siri la había visto llevar pendientes o una tiara.

Solo una cadena le pasaba por el cuello, perdiéndose y escondiéndose entre lo pliegues de su nueva ropa su colgante.

Distinguió que le sonreía tímidamente, y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque aun no entendía de que iba todo aquello. A su izquierda, Fergus saludó a la joven mujer con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, aunque se mantuvo muy recto.

"Ah, Dama Tachi" saludó Yoda, cuya presencia a Siri por poco se le olvida. "Contento de entre nosotros tenerla, estamos"

"Maestro Yoda" saludó Siri. "Maestro Windu" agregó posando su vista sobre el hombre de piel oscura. "Estoy feliz de estar en el templo después de tanto tiempo. ¿Puedo saber a que se debe esta convocación rápida? ¿Y que hace la senadora de Naboo dentro del templo?" preguntó, confusa.

"Pronto a tus dudas nosotros responderemos." respondio Yoda. Mance fió unos pasos hacia delante.

"Por el momento, no te dirigirás a Amidala como Senadora. Ni siquiera como Padme Admidala"

Fergus levantó una ceja intrigado.

"A partir de ahora ella es Leia, y será tu nueva aprendiz"


End file.
